


It calls me on and on across the universe

by Kartoffelblume



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelblume/pseuds/Kartoffelblume
Summary: Sander and Robbe are born into different parallel universes - luckily Robbe can travel between them.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 29
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> I'll update this every Friday, if you want to read the daily clips they are on my tumblr: [Kartoffelblume](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kartoffelblume).
> 
> Kartoffelblume 🌼

ZATERTAG 22:32

"I tell you guys - she's the most beautiful girl ever!" Aaron dangerously waves his half-empty bottle of beer in front of him while talking - as if the movement would help him convince his friends.

"Not my type at all" Moyo shakes his head. "Too blond, too annoying, and waayy too bossy"

"Me neither" Jens takes another swig from his bottle of beer as all eyes go over to Robbe.

"Please Robbe - help me out!" Aaron demands, making Moyo laugh next to him on the small couch.

"Sorry Aaron" Robbe giggles, hoping the boys would settle on a different topic soon.

"So wait - Jana isn't your type, Amber isn't your type, not even that girl last saturday who was totally flirting with you was your type. What even do you like?" Of course Moyo had to pick up on it.

Robbe quickly shrugs and luckily in this moment Aaron starts talking again. "Doesn't matter right now - you need to help me guys, what do I do so she notices me?" Aaron leans forward, bottle still in his hand, expecting some ground breaking advice but Jens only looks at him with one of his unique facial expressions that screams 'seriously dude?'.

"How about talking to her?"

Aaron groans and lets himself fall back and Moyo starts laughing again. "That's the only way dude!"

Even faced with both of them trying to tell him otherwise Aaron tries to argue his way out of talking to Amber until Moyo has enough and begins to talk about last weeks party again. Apparently he tried to pick up the girl Robbe got rid of earlier but didn't even get a number.

Robbe realizes his thoughts are shifting away as the conversation gets duller and duller. "Guys I think I need to head home soon."

"What already? We barely started our broerrs night man!" Moyo complains.

"Is it something with your mom?" Jens asks, quieter than Moyos loud complaints but Robbe just quickly shakes his head. "She's alright. I'm just tired."

There is a look of suspicion in Jens eyes, but he seems to let it go. "I'll bring you to the door." He announces as he gets out of the armchair.

Robbe feels slightly bad - Jens was so happy that his parents were away for the weekend and he could host a big broerrs night, but Robbe really doesn't feel like talking about the same things again they talk about everyday in school anyway. Always girls girls girls. Robbe doesn't even know why it bothers him so much. Well he kinda does know but he tries to not think about that right now.

So he follows Jens through the hallway, the tall boy leading ahead when he sees it. Sees the large mirror right next to the shoe racks.

Usually he tries to not look into mirrors too much, avoids them at all cost but sometimes it just happens that he looks into one without thinking.

It has always been this way. Robbe looks into a mirror and sometimes it's his own face looking back, sometimes it's someone else's. He counted seven faces so far. All of them somehow familiar, somehow having the same smile when they are happy and the same sad eyes when they are sad. Their appearance is different though, their gender not the same, different eye and hair colors and different times of appearance.

Robbe had thought about it countless sleepless nights, collected everything he knew and made a theory, one that did feel right. He thinks the faces belong to different versions of himself, each of them in another parallel universe. It's the only thing that makes sense to him considering they seem to share quite some similarities but he has never met one of them in real life.

He knows those seven faces, also those of the people standing next to them from time to time but he has never seen what he is seeing right now.

The mirror is empty.

There is noone looking back into his eyes - just an empty room.

Maybe his tired and slightly drunk brain is tricking him, he concludes, the alcohol is making him seeing things. He closes his eyes, presses his eyelids together but, when he opens them the mirror in front of him is still empty.

"Robbe? What are you doing?" Jens asks him, standing right next to where Robbe is having a staring contest with the empty mirror.

Luckily Jens isn't able to see what Robbe sees, for him it must look like Robbe is completely mesmerized by his own reflection.

"Nothing, sorry." Robbe hurries to say and quickly gets his shoes from the shoe racks.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Jens asks again, his voice sounds a little worried.

"Everything is fine, Jens. Stop worrying" Robbe slips into his shoes and gets his jacket, hoping if he leaves quickly enough Jens will forget what just happened.

Jens nods slowly and they do their handshake. Robbe sighs as the door closes behind him.

-

ZONDAG 16:15

The letters start to swim in front of Robbes eyes as he stares at the paper. His eyes can't focus on the text. Usually learning is no problem for him but today he can't concentrate at all. There is something else occupying his mind, something he still can't quite figure out.

He gets out his phone, there are several missed messages in their group chat.

Moyo 15:38: Great hangout Jens, we should definitely do that again

Aaron 16:11: Nooo please not, I'm hungover and I still have no new idea what to do about Amber

Moyo 16:11: man we told you at least ten times! Just talk to her!

Robbe 16:16: Sorry for leaving so early guys, so you had fun?

Moyo 16:16: If you call listening to Aaron moping about Amber for hours fun, sure

Jens 16:17: We really missed you dude

So at least they are not mad.

Robbe tries to occupy his mind by quickly looking through Instagram but besides an inspirational quote from Yasmina and a few pictures from the last evening there is nothing interesting on there.

He lets his eyes wander back at the sheet in front of him but immediately knows there's no use in trying to learn again.

Maybe he should just try it again, look into a mirror and see whats on the other side, maybe his worrying is useless and he was just imagining what he saw yesterday.

Determined Robbe gets up from his desk and leaves towards the bathroom, lacking a mirror in his own room.

He opens the small cabinet in which the bathroom mirror is hidden so Robbe doesn't have to look at it if he doesn't want to, takes a deep breath and looks directly into the mirror.

There is his face again - looking back with small rings under his eyes but unmistakably his face.

Robbe lets a loud breath escape his throat. So maybe it was just his imagination. Or something went wrong, maybe he just couldn't see the other person because they were bending down? At least he can stop worrying now.

In the mirror he sees a small smile on his lips as he turns around to go back into his room to make a second try in learning.

-

MAANDAG 7:00

Robbes alarm goes off way too early this morning. Usually he has no problems getting out of bed instantly but today he just turns around and hides his face in the pillow.

He wasn't able to sleep last night, his mind was racing through thoughts, and when he finally was able to fall asleep he had weird dreams full of empty rooms and unknown faces.

When his alarm rings a second time he gives up and pulls himself out of bed, throws a shirt over his head and walks over to the bathroom.

He quickly uses the toilet, washes his hands and his face and is just about to leave the room again when he lets his eyes fall on the small bathroom cabinet which hides the mirror.

Checking a second time couldn't hurt, apparently it still hasn't fully left his mind judging by the dreams he had that night.

Carefully he opens the doors of the cabinet, expecting to see his own tired eyes looking back, just like yesterday, but the universe doesn't seem to do him that favor today. The mirror is empty again.

Robbe can't make out his own reflection, only an unknown empty room.

He slowly moves his arm forward to touch the mirror, lets his fingers slide through the surface.

It feels cold. Not an unbearable cold, just a pleasant cold feeling that makes his fingertips tingle.

As soon as he realizes what he is doing he moves his hand back as if it would be burned.

He had promised himself he wouldn't do that again.

Robbe quickly turns around, tries not to think too much about it. There is nothing he can do at the moment anyway.

When he takes the steps down he can hear some sounds in the kitchen, looks like his mom got up earlier than him.

"Good morning honey - you want some scrambled egg?" she asks over her shoulder when he enters the room. Robbe feels the first smile for today on his cheeks.

"Of course!"

Looks like today is going to be a good day. A day he can leave her alone at home without worrying. Unlike sometimes when she sits on the floor and mumbles for hours to herself. These are the days he has no idea what to do, so often when he is able to stay at home he just sits close to her and wait for her to get tired so he can get her into bed. Luckily these days are not often.

Schizophrenia is what the doctors said, the universes talking to her is what she says it is. Robbe doesn't know which one is true. Maybe it's both mixed into one or she just lost grip to reality because she really is able to hear her own voice in the different universes. Sometimes Robbe believes her, it makes sense with what he is experiencing. On other days, especially when it's bad he knows it can't only be that.

Still he can't always bring her to take her pills.

He shakes the thought away when his mom comes up next to him, a plate with scrambled eggs in her hand.

"Slept well?" she asks while sitting down next to him, a warm smile on her lips.

Robbe is just about to answer with a 'good' when he realizes he can't lie to his mum - unlike his friends she sees directly through it. "Not that good" he shrugs his shoulders. "But it's alright" he quickly adds not to worry her.

She nods carefully "Tell me if that happens again Robbe, getting enough sleep is important!"

"Okay mom" Robbe rolls his eyes to annoy her a little but she just laughs and begins to tell him about her dream.

It has always been them both against the world, ever since Robbes father left because he couldn't handle both of them at once. They are a team and Robbe is glad he has his mom.

-

DINSDAG 12:39

"She is looking at us, just look!" Aaron shouts excitedly, pointing at Amber and Luka who are standing not far from where the boys are.

"You should probably stop shouting that so loud if you really want something from her." Jens raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah you seem desperate by now dude. Just go over and talk to her!" Moyo shoves Aaron a little in the direction of the girls but with no success.

"No way!" Aaron laughs.

Jens just shrugs and begins to talk about some girl he met at a party. "Really! She gave me a piece of paper with her number, I thought that only happened in movies!" he explains.

Robbe doesn't feel like pretending to be interested in his friends girl stories but he just left last Saturday so he stays until the the school bells finally rings and excuses himself to visit the school bathroom.

After quickly using the toilet he washes his hands at the sink and can't resist looking up in the mirror.

There it is again, the empty room. It appears annoyingly often - the other faces usually are just there once in a while, sometimes more times in a row when one of them has especially sad eyes but usually he can just forget about it if he tries to.

The image of the room in comparison seems to be insistent. He has no idea how to get rid of it. Well one idea, but he told himself he wouldn't risk doing that ever again.

He had done it once, when he was really young, way before his dad left him and his mom - he walked straight through a mirror and right into the arms of the small boy he had seen in the reflection. They spent a few hours playing in the small boys room who had introduced himself as Isak. Isak told him he was sad that day, and wished for someone to come to play with him so they played Lego on the floor for some time, until Robbe heard footsteps in front of the door and got afraid, quickly leaving through the mirror where he still could make out his own room waiting.

His parents were endlessly concerned when he came back, his mum wrapping him in a long hug and his dad shouting at him he should never do that again.

Later that day, after his mom read him his goodnight story his father came back into the room and talked to him, his voice low to not alert Robbes mum. He told Robbe that he was afraid it would turn him crazy, just like his mum and that he had to be careful to not play with these dangerous powers.

The first couple of years that was the reason why Robbe never tried again to go through the mirror. But then, after his father had left and he was the one caring for his mum when she had bad days he knew he couldn't risk that - not until he knew for sure that her power wasn't the cause for her schizophrenia.

When he hears a noise behind him, someone entering the bathroom Robbe quickly averts his eyes from the mirror and turns around as he leaves for class, pushing the old memories back to were they came from.

-

WOENSDAG 22:13

The next time Robbe looks into a mirror is that evening, getting ready for bed. He spent the afternoon studying until his mom showed up at his door, announcing it was time for a movie and Robbe had studied enough for today anyway.

The movie was totally boring, some old fashioned rom-com his mom had chosen but her comments made it a thousand times funnier so Robbe also started pointing out continuity mistakes and potholes. They had laughed until the movie was over and hugged each other goodnight.

Now, toothbrush in his mouth Robbe lets his gaze wander around the small room, looking at the towel rack and out of the tiny window before getting too curious to not open the small cabinet.

He is prepared this time, not at all surprised when he finds the empty reflection behind the doors. He asks himself what it might be that waits on the other side of the reflection, usually when he sees one of the Isaks - he calls them that way because calling them the 'Robbes' would only make it way weirder- he feels like they need him right now. Like that's the reason why they are there, to ask him to come over and help them with whatever is on their mind. But what could an empty space need? Or who could possibly be the person the mirror wants him to visit - what should there even be on the other side?

This time Robbe takes a step forward on purpose, examining the empty room he sees in the mirror. He sees several rows of tables and white walls. He can't make out too much of the furniture though as the room is dark. Of course - it's night there as well.

He just wants to close the cabinet again when a weird thought pops up in his head. What if he sees none of the Isaks because the one he would usually see is in immediate danger? Or already dead?

Robbe quickly shakes the thought away and closes the cabinet as he finishes brushing his teeth. No way, this probably is just some glitch. Nothing important. Nothing that has anything to do with Robbe.

He turns around and makes his way to his bedroom, hoping to be able to sleep today.

In his room it smells nicer than just minutes ago and when he looks around to find the source he sees a small cloth which is sewn shut around some dried lavender, a small note attached to it. 'Hope this helps you sleep, mum'.

Robbe feels a smile on his face as he puts the cloth underneath his pillow. Hopefully it does help him sleep.

-

DONDERDAG 19:12

"Robbe! Dinner!" the shout of his mum sounds muffled through the bedroom door but Robbe hears them anyway. He is glad that his mum does most of the cooking, when he has to take over there usually is a lot of frozen lasana or dry spaghetti.

Robbe shuts the laptop and makes his way down, already smelling the delicious food.

"hmmm" He hums, once he enters the kitchen where his mom is still rummaging with the cutlery.

"Ah Robbe - could you quickly set the table please?" she asks, giving him the cutlery she just got from the drawer and hurrying back to the stove.

"Of course" Robbe starts setting the kitchen table. They also have a table in the living room in some sort of 'dining area' but they prefer to eat here, the living room table is almost a bit too big for two people and the kitchen has a homey atmosphere.

They manage quite good most of the time, the house is his grandparents that his mom inherited after their death and with his mom working part-time and child support from his dad they got enough for both of them.

Once he is finished and his mum brought all the pots on the table they start talking. About their day, school and whatever they have on their minds. Robbes mum tells her about the problems with her new boss - apparently he isn't half as understanding as her last one and wants her to start working full time.

Robbe tries to distract her with funny stories of the broerrrs until his mom shoots him a serious look.

"Robbe I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you've been so absent lately, is there something going on?" she asks, her eyes worried.

Robbe swallows what he is chewing on right now, contemplating if it's a good idea to let her in on his thoughts but decides to tell her the truth. She is the only one he could talk about something like that.

"When I was at Jens place, on Saturday, I looked into a mirror and there was just... No one? It was an empty room. And now I see it almost every time I look in a mirror and I kinda worry whats going on."

"Oh" His mom furrows her brows "That's strange."

"And you're sure there is no one in there?"

"It's just an empty classroom. I'm kinda afraid something happened... Or someone needs me"

She seems to be thinking about Robbes words until she comes to a solution. "I think you should go in."

"What?" Robbes voice sounds as confused as he feels right now but his mom smiles and begins to explain.

"You are worried for almost a week now, and if it won't go away you have to check."

"And if it's dangerous?"

"You don't need to go for long, just quickly check if everything is alright and then come back, I don't think there's much that could go wrong."

Robbe nods "Maybe you are right..." he mumbles, more to himself than to her. If the empty room would keep showing up he will worry on and on. Maybe it's good, just to know what it is. He could still go back anytime. And at least he doesn't have to talk to anyone as the room usually is empty anyway.

"Okay - I'll go tomorrow if I still see it. But I need to use your mirror, I don't own any." He certainly wouldn't want to climb through the small bathroom mirror and he knows there is a large old fashioned mirror in his moms bedroom.

"Deal" she smiles fondly at Robbe.

-

VRIJDAG 15:21

Robbe breathes slowly in, and then out again. He is nervous, way more nervous than he thought he would be.

There is no need to be afraid, you already see the room where you'll arrive in and if you want you can just stay close and come back anytime. He tells himself, his eyes on the tall mirror showing him a bigger picture of the room he keeps seeing. It looks like a classroom in the daylight, but a really pretty one.

Robbe closes his eyes and takes a large step into the surface of the mirror. It's easy, way too easy and before he know what happens he is already stepping out on the other side.

The sounds around him instantly change - there is some chatter he can hear in a different room, he can hear more birds than he usually does from his moms bedroom and when he opens his eyes he is standing in the empty classroom.

There really is no one in here besides him so he takes a step to the window to look outside. It looks exactly as it does in Antwerp, Robbe isn't really sure if he should be surprised or not. The sun is shining, there is a tree and a few students walk in front of the window that seems to be a first floor window.

He scans the surroundings, sees some bike racks surrounded by graffiti and then scans the faces. Nothing to worry about, there is no one he knows. Robbe was just about to turn back to the room when his eyes catch sight of some bright blond hair and a beautiful face.

Wow.

Robbes brain stutters for a second, taking in the beautiful face of the guy who walks a floor beneath him. He has white (probably bleached) hair, wears a leather jacket and a beautiful smile. He doesn't look too happy though, Robbe observes and just then notices he isn't alone. There is a girl walking next to the guy, long hair shining in the sunlight and now grabbing the guys hand.

Oh. Robbe feels a totally inappropriate sting in his chest as he quickly turns around.

No, this can't possibly be the reason he is here, just to admire some guy who obviously has a girlfriend so Robbe turns around and searches the room. There is a blackboard in the front, five rows of tables and the walls go high, the windows are those old buildings have.

Robbe walks over to the door, opens it a tiny bit and looks outside but there is no one. Just an empty hallway.

He feels a tiny bit disappointed, but also really relieved that nothing bad happened. He should probably head back before anyone notices him, so he makes his way back to the mirror, an old fashioned metal one.

Who has a mirror in their classroom?

Robbe quickly takes the step back through the mirror again, leaving his eyes open this time until he is back in his moms bedroom.

"You're back, already! And, what did you see?" He gets immediately greeted by his mum who is now sitting on her bed.

"There was nothing, it was an empty classroom. Nothing special. I didn't want to go too far yet so I just looked around and then went back. But it doesn't look like someone desperately needs my help at least." he explains quickly to his mum, letting himself fall on the bed next to her.

"Hm, strange.." She is quiet for a moment but then smiles again "But I'm really proud you were brave enough to go in!"

Robbe just has to roll his eyes. "Alright mum"


	2. Chapter 2

ZATERDAG 12:14

Robbe doesn't really know what causes it but he wants to go again. Wants to wander through the empty classroom and search for clues.

He can't sit still the entire morning until he decides to just go for it, he is no use in this state anyway.

And it's not as if he's risking something, he will go just this one time and only to explore.

He waits until his mom is out shopping before he goes to her room, looking at the mirror that is standing there just as he left it yesterday. But today it shows Robbes own face as he enters the room, innocently as if it never did anything but show reflections of the things around him.

Robbe stands still in his place for a moment before he moves again, coming closer to the mirror. He decided to go again so he will go again.

Of course there is no use in trying to go into a mirror that shows his own reflection - even if the mirror glass wouldn't stop him from entering his own universe, clashing against his own body probably would - but Robbe has a different idea.

He stands in front of the mirror and closes his eyes, tries to concentrate on the classroom in every detail he can remember. When he opens his eyes again the reflection changed, showing him the classroom he just thought of. So he can influence what the mirror shows him, good to know.

Robbe takes a step forward, inhales sharply as his body feels a little cold and tingly for a second and steps out on the other side of the mirror into the classroom.

It's quieter today. Of course, he totally forgot, it's Saturday. Why should anyone be at a school or whatever this is at a Saturday.

A quick glance out of the window shows what he already expected, this time there is no one walking right in front of the building. The birds still sing but everything else is quiet, almost too quiet.

If the place is empty today it must be safe to explore a little, Robbe thinks to himself as he sneaks out of the door.

The hallway is empty so Robbe walks on the sides, looks at the pictures hanging on the walls between doors.

They look abstract, too good for a usual school.

Robbe opens a few doors and finds different kinds of rooms, mostly class rooms but one is full of easels and in another one there are weird figures all over the floor.

It's probably an art school Robbe figures after opening the last door on this hallway. All the texts he finds are in Flemish so it isn't a different country this time (Isak insisted that he lives in Norway even if they had no problems with communicating)

Satisfied with his conclusions Robbe turns around one last corner, ready to head back home after exploring this hallway when he suddenly hears voices coming closer.

Instinctively he hides in the room closest to him until the voices pass by, hearing his own heartbeat pulsating. He waits a bit longer, to be entirely sure to be alone, but when he opens the door everything is empty, the voices long gone.

He gets out of the room, feels in a hurry to get back home and quickly walks until he reaches the classroom he already knows.

He already has his hand on the door handle when he hears the voices again. This time coming from the classroom.

Great, so this is not only a school where students just show up whenever they want, it's also a place where they can just enter whenever they want. That would explain at least why the mirror shows him the room at totally absurd times.

Robbe quickly searches for a hiding place with view to the door so he can get back as soon as whoever is in there right now leaves. The door across from the room seems like his best bet so he slips into the room, leaves the door slightly open and leans against the wall.

He waits. And waits. It feels like hours passing even though his watch shows him it's just his perception of time that makes him think this.

There is nothing he can do, he brought nothing to occupy himself with and he is trapped in a parallel universe. That sounds like something that definitely would only happen to Robbe. He lets his head fall on his knees.

He didn't even tell his mom that he wanted to go in the mirror - so if she notices Robbe is missing she won't find him. He feels dumb.

What exactly was it what he searched for in here anyway? There is nothing he could possibly find, this is just an empty art school.

Robbe counts to 2347 when the door finally opens and he can make out two girls leaving the classroom. He waits until their voices are around the next corner and then sprints towards the classroom. Finally.

Its empty now, and Robbe doesn't even hesitate before stepping into the mirror again, and finally arriving back home.

He quickly walks over to his room, hearing his mom in the living room. So she didn't search for him, at least something he doesn't have to worry about.

He lets himself fall onto his bed and gets his phone. He for sure wouldn't jump universes again so quickly without thinking.

-

ZONDAG 23:58

Robbe turns again in his bed, the face towards the wall this time, he tucks the blanket under his feet hoping this will help him sleep.

The empty room did not come back so far. Robbe checked regularly since yesterday, leaving the bathroom mirror uncovered the entire time. It's always just his own face.

One time this morning he saw the blond guy with the messy hair and the sad blue eyes but he seemed not too bad. All the other times it was just his own face in the mirror.

So why couldn't Robbe sleep right now? The soft scent of the lavender under his pillow is everywhere, the room is entirely dark and his blanket not too hot for once.

But still, something left him unsatisfied. And then the face he saw on Friday appears again in his head. He didn't see much of the boy but he remembers that he looked beautiful.

White hair that reflected the sunlight, and that grin. Something in him wanted the room to appear again just so he could meet the white haired boy - what is totally stupid of course because he couldn't possibly be the reason the mirror showed him the classroom. He looked happy and had a girlfriend and was certainly not a version of Robbe.

He should definitely get that boy out of his head.

Robbe turns around, squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think about something relaxing.

-

MAANDAG 16:40

Finally, the bell rings and Robbe is able to leave, walking in a fast pace through the school hallways. It has been a long day, Robbe constantly had to think of the empty classroom and the white haired guy he saw from the window.

Even after jumping universes two times Robbe feels unsatisfied, he really wants to go back and look for the guy again. Or anyone else who could possibly help him find out why there is an universe where he sees no version of himself in the mirror.

It doesn't help of course that he saw the room again today when visiting the bathroom.

Robbe sighs and gets even faster, looking forward to get home, to eat something with his mom and maybe watch a movie afterwards. No learning today and hopefully no worrying again.

"Wait, Robbe" Jens catches up to him at the lockers

"I wanted to talk to you"

Oh no, this can't possibly mean anything good, Robbe remembers the way Jens looked at him after the mirror incident at the broerrs night.

"What's up?" Robbe tries to sound uninterested, casual, as he stuffs his things into the locker.

"I just wanted to ask if you're sure everything is alright with you." Jens starts, leaning on the locker next to Robbes.

"I already told you there's noth-"

"It's not nothing. I just wanted you to know you can always talk to me if something is up. Thats all."

Robbe knows Jens is still looking at him, even though Robbe keeps his eyes on his locker.

"So just... Text me okay?" Jens demands as he leaves to get to his own locker.

Robbe knows it's a nice gesture that Jens offers but there is nothing he could possibly share with him. 'Oh, by the way I travel universes through mirrors. But don't worry I won't ever do it again.' Jens would think he is crazy, just like his mom.

Robbe sighs as he closes his locker and turns around to leave the school.

Still he thinks, it would be nice to talk about it with someone other than his mom, but that seems to be something he won't be able to.

The best he can do is to finally forget about it

-

DINSDAG 17:32

Mirror. Robbe circles the word and puts several lines around the bubble.

Isak. Blonde blue eyed guy. Girl with the long blond hair. Brown hair blue eyes guy one. Brown hair blue eyes guy two. Brown hair brown eyes guy. Girl with the dark eyes and dark hair.

Robbe circles all of them before adding the last one. Empty classroom. Circle.

It looks like a whole lot of information but there is so much lacking from it. Robbe tries to think a bit harder.

He adds lines to the empty classroom bubble. White haired guy. Art school. No Isak in this universe. Flemish.

Robbe adds a line to Isaks bubble. Norway?

Well that sums up pretty much everything he knows, Robbe thinks, reading over his mind-map again.

There truly seems to be a lack of a Robbe-version in this universe. There was no one on the other side waiting.

A really weird thought appears in Robbes head. What if this is the one universe where there is no Robbe? Where everything is the same except neither him nor an other version of himself exists. But why would the mirror show it to him then? And why now? It doesn't make any sense to Robbe.

He reads again to what he already has written down and stops at art school. Flemish. Robbe has no clue how similar the different parallel universes are, but it's worth a try.

He quickly gets up from his desk and gets his laptop, opening it and typing 'Art school Antwerp'.

There are 23 different art schools Google immediately suggests, and that is alone in Antwerp. He hasn't even tried a different city jet.

Robbe feels like giving up already, but he still selects the first one and goes through the images google offers him. Way too modern, not even white walls. Next try.

The second one looks promising, the building looks old and it has white walls. The windows look similar. Robbe scrolls through the pictures until he sees one of one of the hallways he walked through on Saturday. It is indeed the very same school.

'Koninklijke Academie voor Schone Kunsten van Antwerpen' Robbe reads the name again. An academy. Why the hell would the mirror want him to visit an academy?

Robbe reads the small text beneath the pictures. So apparently the academy is an university. It's really old, one of the four oldest in Europe. There are 540 students, half of them international. There are three programs in the school, one of them art, one nature studies and one to become a teacher.

No idea what this information should help him though, not that he would go there again.

Still he clicks on the website and watches a video he finds of students telling their experiences about the academy. Apparently it's a hard to get in and quite a lot work once you are - but all of them agree it is worth it. Maybe that's why the students seem to be around at all times of the day, and even on the weekends.

Also all of the appear to have a unique style to them - artists - his brain helps out. Just like the guy with his black leather jacket and dark boots plus the bleached hair. Even if he wouldn't have a girlfriend he would be way too cool for him, Robbes brain concludes but he tries to focus on the website again.

There even is a digital tour of the school, something that might actually help him find out more.

Robbe clicks through the pictures, hopes it helps him place where the empty classroom is located. He actually finds it, along with tons of other fancy rooms.

If he would ever go there again this might help him find his way around.

But he won't go again.

Robbe closes his laptop, and shoves the mind map somewhere in between the papers on his desk.

-

WOENSDAG 12:43

"Moom! I'm hoome!" Robbe shouts in the empty hallway while closing the front door behind him. He lets his bag drop next to the stairs and walks into the kitchen, where he can hear some classical music and cooking noises.

His mom is standing in front of the stove, smiling at him once she notices him. "Oh honey you're home - I didn't hear you!" She gives him a quick hug and he starts telling her about his day while setting the table. It wasn't a busy day, just a typical wednesday. Him and Yasmina had started working on a shared biology project, but other than that there was not much to tell. (Jens worried looks and Aarons failed attempts to make Amber talk to him instead the other way around is nothing you necessarily have to tell your mom Robbe decides)

Once they sit at the kitchen table, eating together, his mom shoots him one of her all-knowing looks.

"So do you feel better now - after visiting that room on Friday?" She asks innocent but Robbe is sure she already knows the answer to that question.

"Not really" He sighs, poking his food with his fork.

"So will you go there again?" His mother asks.

Robbe has no clue why she has that effect on him but he can never keep something from her for long.

"I went again. On Saturday." He mumbles downwards into his food but she understands him anyway.

"And it wasn't good?"

"There were only empty hallways... And when I wanted to go back there where two girls in the room with the mirror. I couldn't get back for at least an hour. It was horrible."

Robbe finally looks up in her face and sees a smile tugging around her lips. It gets wider and wider until she can't help but laugh a little.

"Hey! I just told you it was horrible! Are you making fun if me?"

"Sorry hun, it's just - have you tried getting back trough a different mirror?"

Oh. He hasn't even tried to find another mirror in the school.

"Do you think I can just get back through any mirror?" He asks carefully but his mom just lifts her shoulders.

"I don't know Robbe - You are the only one who can find out."

The thoughts swirl in his head. Yeah, she's probably right. A backup mirror would be great, so he can get out at any time. Maybe that would make it a bit safer.

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't go anymore anyway."

Robbes Mum furrows her brows. "And why is that?"

"Because I already went two times - that's double the amount I ever went before. And it might be dangerous." It might make me like you. His thoughts finish the sentence, even if he instantly feels guilty about it.

"I think you worry too much, honey." His mom smiles again slightly. "Of course you don't know much about it but I don't think it's dangerous. I think it's something good - something that gives you the ability to connect the different universes. You are special Robbe."

Special. He doesn't feel special, he feels odd mostly. Like he is just that tiny bit different. Feels like he can't quite blend in with the boy squad - isn't interested in what they talk about and can't talk about what bothers him. But maybe that is for various reasons.

"Thanks" He tells her, nevertheless. He feels way better after talking about it at least.

She smiles and starts talking about her work, probably knowing that Robbe really needs to take his minds off the entire universe thing.

-

DONDERDAG 16:26

It's finally warm enough again to go to the skate park, the winter months were way too long and Robbe feels entirely out of shape, but he isn't the only one. Jens next to him just almost fell for the second time in just a couple of minutes and is cursing under his breath right now.

It makes Robbe feel better about himself and he laughs, even if it is mostly to get on Jens nerves, who quickly flips him off and starts a second try at the trick he was just doing.

Robbe decides to take it easy today, he drives up and down a couple of times, tries a few of the very easy tricks and then sits down on the side of the skate park, watching Jens failed attempts at a way too difficult trick.

He is glad, spending some time with Jens alone for once. Since Aaron joined the Broerrs it's always all four of them, and always the same subjects. With Jens alone it's way easier - they can talk about the dumbest stuff without ever getting bored.

It doesn't take long for Jens to come to sit next to him. "We definitely need to go more often again. That was horrible." Jens exclaims with a sigh, putting his skateboard next to him.

"You definitely need some practice" Robbe teases him, getting a grunt from Jens in return.

"As if you would be any better."

That's true, Robbe really only did the easiest stuff today - but at least he didn't fail while doing so. He settles on just shrugging to Jens statement as Jens already starts the next subject, a new multiplayer game that would be released soon and Jens was really looking forward to.

Jens is in the middle of already planning how they all could meet up and play together when Aaron and Moyo walk around the corner, heading towards them.

Oh, right, Robbe almost forgot that they were planning on coming around too. Instantly Jens attention is with the boys as they exchange bro fists and sit down next to Jens.

"You guys are coming to the party on Saturday, right?" Moyo instantly starts the conversation "It's gonna be, totally lit!"

"What party?" Robbe quickly asks, pretty sure it's the first time he hears about it.

Jens slaps him lightly on the back of the head "The one Moyo told us about on Tuesday?"

Robbe tries really hard to remember their talk on Tuesday, but he probably zoned out the entire conversation, so he just shakes his head and shrugs.

"Yeah the girl, the one I told you about, she goes to that really fancy school and they are organizing a party on Saturday. You definitely have to come!" Moyo explains, already getting his phone out of the pocket and showing around a picture of the girl he just talked about. Jens and Aaron nod approvingly but Robbe just ignores the picture.

"Come on man you have to come" Aaron leans forward so he is able to see Robbe on the other side.

"Okay, okay, I'll come. Just text me the address and the time."

All three of the Boys cheer until Moyo picks up the topic again. "So that girl, have I told you how I met her?"

Robbe zones out and watches the remaining skaters in the park.

-

VRIJDAG 21:57

Robbe puts away the controller and lets himself flop down on the bed. He had spent the entire evening playing fortnight with Jens and Moyo, it was actually quite fun - gaming is just something where they don't talk about girls and focus instead. But Robbe doesn't quite feel like sleeping yet.

His mom is out today, she is meeting an old friend of hers for dinner but she probably won't be home for another two hours. She always forgets the time when she's out with her girlfriends. Robbe is glad she has her friends, they are a great support system even if they are not always able to fully get her.

He walks over to the bathroom where the small cabinet is still open. To go to the toilet he explains to himself, even if he knows he just wants to check the mirror.

When washing his hands he finally looks up and there it is. The classroom again. Of course.

It's almost always there with little exceptions on the weekend, on really weird times or, when Robbe supposes there are people in the room, but still alarmingly often. If the appearance of the mirror is really linked to a person being in the academy they have an exceptionally weird habit of almost always being there.

Robbe really wants to know if it's linked to a person, if he would even meet someone at that time of the day. The words of his mom still in his mind he decides not to worry. The chances of getting stuck there are low, and one more visit won't make him immediately loose grip to reality.

He is already halfway in his moms bedroom, his shoes in his hand, when he registers what he is doing but he doesn't stop. Instead he walks until he is right in front of the mirror, checks if there really is no one in the classroom and walks through the mirror.

The room looks different in the dark, the high ceiling is dark even if there is plenty of moonlight shining through the large windows.

Robbe walks right out of the door - the digital tour he did might be useful now. He uses it to find the bathrooms. Just to check for large mirrors of course.

As he walks through the empty halls in the dark, his steps echoing from the walls he feels small, alone in the large building.

The bathroom only has small mirrors above the sinks. Maybe another room, one for drawing. Robbe walks quickly, knows already where he'll look next when he almost runs into someone.

It's the white haired boy. Up close he is even more beautiful, he has green eyes sparking with mischief and a very cute birthmark on his cheek and his neck. And his hair is definitely bleached as Robbe already can make out dark roots.

Robbe only notices he is staring when the white haired boy seems to be catching himself first. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Robbe tries to sound secure, like someone who could totally be in an art academy. Maybe that will stop the boy from asking too much.

"True" He smiles bright and Robbe feels a weird flutter in his stomach at that.

"I haven't seen you around here before" the boy starts again, and again it's something that could turn against Robbe pretty quickly. The boys smile turns into a smirk as he adds "I would definitely remember you."

"I haven't been around for long" Robbe tries to explain, purposely ignores the second part. He extends a hand, hopes that this is something people at university do. "I'm Robbe by the way."

The guy still looks at him, his eyes go quickly down to his hand and back up to his eyes as he takes the hand. "Sander" He seems to think for a second before he asks "So if you're new, do you want me to show you around?"

Robbe definitely wants Sander to show him around. But this probably is a stupid idea, he should just quickly head home and go to bed.

But then he remembers his search for a second mirror. And that his mom won't be home yet anyway so he nods getting another of those beautiful smiles in return.

"Follow me" Sander calls over his shoulder, already starting to walk down the hallway.

Robbe quickly catches up and as he walks next to him, he can't help but look at Sander from the side.

He is a little bit taller than Robbe, has a good statue (objectively of course), and this special vibe going on. Black boots - probably doc martens but Robbe can't tell in this light nor is he a shoe expert (he always wears the same sneakers until they completely fall apart) - the leather jacket - a black jeans and his white hair of course.

"So this is the painting room" he starts and Robbe just nods along, following the quick pace Sander moves in.

This is basically how he spends the next quarter of an hour or so - he follows Sander and listens to which room is which and what they usually do here. Robbe is even able to locate a mirror, even if it's in a part of the building that's really far from the classroom the other mirror is in - it's still helpful.

They end up in a smaller hallway in the highest floor of the building, Sander ending his tour with one of his smiles. "And these are the ateliers, some students get private ateliers. Hope you liked your tour, please rate me on Booking!"

Robbe is almost sure this is a joke but he still asks "What?", what causes Sander to snort.

"What are you even studying?" he asks, and makes Robbe painfully aware that he shouldn't be doing this. That Sander could figure out anytime that there is something up with him.

"Complicated story." Robbe adds a smile, hoping it makes it sound more convincing. "But I have to leave now, totally forgot the time."

Robbe watches as the smile falls from Sanders face. "Oh, right. See you around."

"Yeah - see you" He quickly turns around, before he could change his mind and walks to find the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

ZATERDAG 22:46

The music is so loud that Robbe can feel the bass pulsating through his entire body, the dark room is only lit by colorful party lights. Robbe has a beer in his hand, leaning against the bar - Jens Moyo and Aaron next to him.

He has no idea how they manage to talk at all, it's way too loud in Robbes opinion, but they're caught up in some discussion, Moyos hand on Aarons shoulder and him and Jens both gesturing wildly.

Robbe lets his eyes wander around, seeing dancing bodies. Mostly big groups of girls dancing close to each other, a few drunk guys in between. A blond girl twirls around and unmistakably gets the attention of the three boys next to him. "Woow - have you seen her?" He can make out Moyos shout over the music.

Apparently the girl Moyo knows never showed up, even if the party is supposedly organized by a group of students from her 'fancy school'. Robbe had asked for more but Moyo just answered "Design or something".

As on reflex Robbe scans the crowd for white hair - but of course doesn't find what he searches for (a few very blond girls, one guy but when the lights change his hair is actually pink). Of course, if his theory is true the guy lives in a parallel universe - no one you just randomly meet at a party.

Robbe is just about to get his attention back to the broerrs when he notices a small girl next to him, curly brown hair, loads of makeup and a nice smile.

"Hi" She shouts over, as if she expects something.

"How do you like the party so far?" She has to repeat it two times until Robbe catches it over the noise.

He nods and smiles, hopes she reads the hint that he's not interested but she seems a little too drunk for that.

She giggles and leans forward again, tries to get her mouth close to his ear. "I was in the organizing team."

"Cool" Robbe shouts over but again, she doesn't seem to get his lack of anticipation and smiles a toothy smile.

"We want to meet up at a friend's place afterwards. I can organize that you can come too if you want."

Robbes brain quickly searches for an excuse, he definitely does not want to end up at that girls private party.

"I'm sorry but I promised my friends I would stay with them."

She shoots him a disappointet look, turns on her heels and walks back into the crowd - as quickly gone as she appeared.

"What are you doing dude!" Moyos hand lands on Robbes shoulder blade, he totally forgot the boys probably have been watching the entire conversation.

"What did you tell her to make her leave so quickly" Aaron sounds almost impressed.

"Yeah man she was totally interested in you - did I teach you that bad?" Now Jens is next to him as well. Great.

Robbe just shrugs, hopes that the boys get distracted by something else but they keep on discussing what might have happened.

At least they didn't hear what was said, they are onto him anyway.

"But honestly what did you do?" Moyo asks again, and Robbe tries to dismiss it by shrugging again. This time it doesn't work, all three of them are looking at him waiting for some kind of answer.

"She was clearly drunk - I can't just go home with a drunk girl." He tries to explain but the Boys keep looking at him.

"But that's what partys are for man? If you're trying to pick up a sober girl this is the wrong place." Moyo explains, in a way that makes Robbe slightly angry.

"Maybe I'm here to hang with you guys and get drunk myself - not to pick up a random girl?"

Sometimes it feels like all of the boys attention is centered around girls, meeting girls, making out with girls. Robbe hates it.

"Aww man!" Aaron shouts but Moyo shakes his head.

"You're so weird dude."

Weird. Yeah, probably that's what he is. Weird, different, strange. Not belonging. Robbe turns back around to the dance floor and keeps watching the people dancing carelessly.

-

ZONDAG 14:37

Robbe is laying on his bed, laptop open, playing some dumb single player game. It's kinda boring, he much prefers gaming with the broerrs but he doesn't feel like texting them right now.

Instead he thinks about white hair. About green eyes, looking at him in a way he isn't looked at often. About that smile that makes his stomach feel weird.

When the little figure on his screen dies for the what feels like the hundreds time Robbe gives up and closes the game.

Instead he opens his browser to search for an answer he already has. 'Am I gay?' he types into the search bar.

The first link brings him to a forum where someone else asked the same question. Underneath someone answered. 'If you ask this you probably are.'

The next answer is a link to a quiz, apparently it should help you find your sexuality. Great Idea.

Still, Robbe clicks the link and starts answering the questions of the quiz.

Its full of cliches, full of questions that basically just show how typically masculine you behave, nothing that has anything to do with who you like.

Robbe gets 29 percent on the 'gayness scale'.

He closes the tab without even reading the small text underneath his result, knows it's bullshit anyway.

Robbe doesn't understand why people link who you fall in love with with your personality - it doesn't make sense to him. Why do they think so much in black and white or, in this case, pink and blue?

The same with his friends. Would Moyo look at him the same if he knew that Robbe thinks about the eyes of a dude he just met more often than those of the pretty girl who invited him at the party? Probably not.

They would expect him to be different, to suddenly detest sports, wear pink eye shadow and speak higher. As if loving someone and being someone are directly linked in only one possible way.

Robbe hates this. He knows, deep down that it doesn't change a thing, that one day he'll find someone like almost all the other Isaks. Someone who'll stand next to him in front of the mirror and make him smile. And his mom will love him the same, his real friends will stay and he'll be the same person as always. Happier probably.

But for now it makes him feel weird. Weird that all the Isaks appear to be in same-sex relationships, one of the few similarities between them what makes it seem even more significant. Weird that he can't join the broerrs girls talk, just standing by whenever they start with one of their many conversations only about them. Weird that he feels alone even if he isn't sure if he wants to meet someone.

He closes the laptop and decides to go downstairs and look what his mom is doing.

-

MAANDAG 17:12

His mom is still at work when Robbe comes home, so he has the whole house for him alone.

Not that that would change anything, Robbe is more the headphones kind of guy when it comes to music, and he also hasn't invited the broerrrs over for a longer time. The only difference it makes is that he has to cook for himself so he quickly puts a pot with water on the stove and makes his way upstairs to his room.

When he enters the room he immediately notices that something is different. There is a mirror.

Its slightly taller than Robbe and has a plain wooden frame.

At the moment Robbe only sees his own reflection, something he weirdly isn't used to.

He takes a step closer to the mirror and looks at himself. His hair is a little too long, but at least he doesn't look that tired anymore.

Between the frame and the glass there is a small note, probably one from his mom. He opens it up.

'Thought you might need it now, if not we can put it away anytime'

He isn't sure quite yet if he wants to keep the mirror but he knows his mom is right, if he wants to keep an eye on this having an own mirror wouldn't hurt. And he could cover it anytime if it would get too much.

Robbe puts his schoolbag next to his desk and quickly gets back downstairs to look after the boiling water. He cooks his Spaghetti, and is surprised when he hears a key in the door just as he's just about to start eating.

"Hey honey, I left work a bit earlier today, how are you doing?" His mom greets him, popping her head through the door frame.

"Hey" Robbe greets back, mouth full of Spaghetti. He quickly swallows his bite to be able to talk properly. "Had a great day - you got me a mirror?"

She nods while sitting down next to him. "I thought it might be time. You're old enough to decide where you're going yourself, and I know I can trust you to make the right choices. If you don't want the mirror we can put it back in the basement."

"Thank you"

They sit together in silence for a short while, only Robbes chewing can be heard until he decides to tell his mom about Friday.

"I think the classroom, the one in the mirror, might be linked to someone."

"Oh" She raises her eyebrows. "How so?"

"I visited that place again on Friday and I ran into a guy, probably the only one who was in the school at that time. Plus I already saw him the first time."

His mom nods

"So do you think he is the Robbe in that universe?"

Robbe shakes his head a little too quickly "No, I know he's not."

"How can you know that for sure?"

He can't know for sure, that is right. But it definitely felt different than it does looking at an Isak.

"I don't think he is."

His mom seems to accept that answer, she nods and then smiles "I hope you'll find out who he is and why he might need you."

The guy might need him? Someone so secure might need someone like Robbe? Now he really wants to find out more about that universe.

-

DINSDAG 16:14

Robbe is sitting on his desk when the reflection of the mirror changes - from his own room to a different one, the classroom.

Somehow he can’t get his eyes to go back to the sheet of maths homework in front of him. If the mirror shows him the classroom does that mean he would run into Sander if he goes in again?

Would the white haired boy be happy to see him? Probably.

Robbe gives up pretty quickly and gets up to walk over to the mirror. The classroom is empty now - Robbe guesses there was a class in there until now. He waits for a few extra minutes - gets his shoes and a jacket - before he finally takes the step forward and walks through the mirror.

Again, the first thing he notices is how the sounds around him change, the birds get a little louder and again he can hear students in the halls.

Also the weather is slightly better here.

He walks to the front of the room and peeks out in the hallway where a group of students just walk around a corner.

As soon as they are gone he gets out and walks down the hall. He doesn’t exactly know where he should go so he just makes his way to the painting rooms downstairs.

These rooms have large windows towards the hallway so bypassing students can see inside. There is a group of students drawing a nude model on huge easels right now.

Robbe moves closer to the window to see their pictures and instantly spots some strands of white hair. There he is. Almost too easy to find.

Robbe watches as he draws. It looks passionate, like it makes him happy and at the same time so naturally, like he has been doing this his entire life. He probably has.

So Sander is busy… Robbe is just thinking about if he should leave again when the group starts packing their things and putting away the easels.

Robbe quickly moves away from the window and starts walking, as if he’s just passing by not looking for someone.

Just before his about to turn around a corner he hears a voice behind him. “Robbe - wait!” Sander. His heartbeat quickens a little.

The blond boy quickly catches up and starts walking next to Robbe - who still has no real destination.

“So you were not just here to steal something.” Sander smiles a little and Robbe notices how one of his eyes is slightly smaller than the other one.

“What is here I could possibly steal?”

“Art supplies. Or… There is a nice old mirror in one of the rooms.”

The mirror. Yep, he noticed the mirror.

“Even if I would want to steal it - how should I transport it home?” Robbe jokes along, painfully aware that his statement is even truer than it sounds.

“True.” Sander snorts. “Still, nice to see you again.”

It’s only when Sander smiles bright at him that Robbe notices that he must be grinning like an idiot.

“So where are you heading?” Sander asks, a question Robbe has no answer to himself.

“Honestly, no idea. Probably home.” He explains vaguely and Sander nodds.

“But do you really want to go home? Or rather stay here with me?” Sander asks, and his eyes start sparking again in that special Sander way.

“Stay” Robbe decides to answer, wanting to know what the green eyed guy has up his sleeve.

“I know a place - come on!” Sander quickens his steps and leads Robbe up the stairs, to the small hallway he ended his tour in on Friday. He opens one of the doors and reveals a small messy room, full of half finished drawings. The white paper everywhere is the first thing Robbe notices but then he sees a desk and a small couch with a sleeping bag on it.

Sander rushes inside and puts away the sleeping bag, gesturing for Robbe to sit. He shuffles around some drawings on his desk and then takes place on his desk chair.

“Welcome to my realm” he explains, leaning back on one armrest of the chair while putting one of his legs over the other armrest.

Robbe closes the door behind him and carefully takes a seat on the couch. It’s a washed out dark green, a weird spot of color in the pattern of white paper and dark pencil sketches - just like Sander with his dark clothes and the white hair but the light green eyes in between.

“You have your own atelier? Wow” Robbe exclaims, examining the pictures on the walls. Many of them are abstract, others detailed sketches of small objects or people. But all of them are black and white.

Sander smiles, almost shyly. “Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing” Robbe can’t help but to get back up and walk along the walls full of drawings. Sander just scoffs but Robbe can feel his eyes on his back.

“I like this one.” It’s a small sketch of Sanders own eye with a little hint of blue color mixed in - one of only few with colors at all.

“Do you also study arts?” Sander asks.

Robbe huffs out some air “No - definitely not.”

Sander joins with a small laugh “So what do you study?”

Robbe knows now is the point - he has to spin some lie if he wants to keep getting to know Sander. But he hates lying so he decides to go a way in between telling the truth and still not telling too much.

“I’m still at school actually. I know it’s weird but I’m here on some sort of program for some time.” The weird mirror - parallel universes thing is not exactly a program but that has to do.

“Oh wow.” Robbe turns around to find Sander still looking right at him. “I didn’t even know there was such a thing.” Sander thinks for a second then adds “So you’re not gonna stay here for long?” It sounds a little sad almost.

“Not for long, no.” Robbe returns to the couch and lets himself plop down again. Sanders eyes still follow him through the room.

“Then we have to make your time here worth it.” Sander adds a small grin to his statement as he crosses his arms.

Sander stays true to his word, the next hour he makes Robbe listen to his favorite songs, telling him about all sorts of things and making him laugh constantly.

Just after Sander is finished with an amazing imitation of one of his professors (Robbe doesn’t know the guy hes imitating but he feels like he does now) when Robbes mind wanders back to the sleeping bag Sander has in his atelier.

He really doesn’t want to kill the mood but he has to ask, still in mind how the mirror had shown him the room in the middle of the night sometimes. “Do you sleep here often?”

First Sanders eyes look as if he’s closing himself off, but then they soften again, get more open.

“Sometimes. I don’t always feel like going home. And you know - university life is busy.”

Robbe knows the first statement is the truer one of both, even if he heard the horror stories of students being too busy to go home at night and just sleeping at university.

Still, he nods along. “So that’s why you where here on Friday?” Sander nods but then quickly changes the subject.

“So what do you like doing if art isn’t your thing?”

It’s a difficult question and Robbe has to think about it for a while before answering.

“I like videogames. And skating.” It’s not much and He feels increasingly uncool next to Sander who draws like a half god (is that a thing? Do half gods draw? Or is it just because he’s also incredibly good looking that Robbes brain makes that connection?) but Sander just smiles.

“Cool! I mean I can’t provide any of that to you but if you want you can hang out here anytime.”

It’s a really nice offer - Sander doesn’t seem like someone who invites just anyone, especially not to this room that looks so private. So special in a way Robbe can’t fully explain.

“Thank you” Robbes voice is quiet.

“So what’s your favorite Video game?”

-

WOENSDAG 14:38

Yasminas voice slowly fades to the background as Robbes attention wanders somewhere else. He is looking out of the window of the small cafe remembering yesterday.

He spent the entire evening on Sanders couch, until it was long dark and he started getting tired. They talked about everything and nothing, getting to know each other, telling stupid stories and laughing together.

But instead of the mystery fading and Sander getting less interesting for Robbe quite the opposite is the case. The more he learns about Sander the more he wants to learn.

Especially if that means seeing him laugh more often.

"Robbe - are you even listening to me?" Yasmina waves her hand in front of his eyes, she must have catched on to Robbe staring mindlessly out of the window.

"Sorry" Robbe puts on an apologetic smile and hopes she'll explain again but instead she shakes her head.

"Is everything alright Robbe? You are so unfocused today."

Again someone who seems to worry, as if Jens alone wouldn't be annoying enough.

"I'm alright. Sorry, I'll try to concentrate." Robbes answer is almost too quick but other than Jens Yasmina gets the hint that he doesn't want to talk about it.

She thows him a suspicious look but then keeps on working on the project.

"Okay, so we stopped at the Photosynthesis"

Glad that she let the subject drop Robbe nods and gives his best to participate this time.

-

DONDERDAG 12:17

Robbe is sitting on the table of the school yard, one of the broerrs usual places to spend the break.

"The party was amazing guys! Have you seen that blonde girl?" Moyo shakes his head in an exaggerated gesture, as if he still couldn't believe it.

"The one on the dance floor?" Aaron asks dumbly while keeping his eyes on Amber on the other side of the school yard.

"Exactly dude! So pretty, art girls are truly something else!"

"Maybe you should stop talking about them and start talking to one then" Jens huffs, putting Moyo on the spot.

They have been discussing the party since the start of their break and Robbe starts to get really bored. He is just about to let his mind wander off when Moyos voice startles him.

"Is still don't get why you let that curly haired girl go, dude."

That again. Robbe had hoped that the boys already forgot about her but instead they all look at Robbe again. He shrugs.

"I mean to let such a girl go you already have to have your eyes set on another one!" Moyo continues, then looking excitedly at Robbe.

"Wait - do you have your eyes set on someone else?"

Robbe doesn't really know why, maybe it's because he just wants Moyo to leave him alone, maybe it's because he still thinks about Sanders smile on Tuesday but he nods. It's a dumb idea, of course, and the next thing he knows the boys start bombarding him with questions.

"Whaaat? Since when?"

"When did you meet her?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Is she pretty?"

Robbe just shakes his head, tries to get out of that uncomfortable situation somehow.

"I don't even know yet if there is something to tell."

Jens nods, understanding, but Moyo won't leave him alone.

"Are you sure? Just tell us dude!"

Luckily in that exact moment the school bell rings and Robbe is able to shrug the request off.

"Maybe another time." He explains while turning around and walking back towards their classroom.

How could he be that dumb to throw them that piece of information? Of course there would be nothing he could possibly tell them because of course there is no girl. And even if he had a chance with Sander - and they wouldn't live in separate universes - he is still a guy and he can't possibly tell the broerrs, who permanently just talk about girls, about a guy he met.

Hopefully they will forget about this quickly, getting distracted by the next party or the next pretty girl walking by.

-

VRIJDAG 15:23

This time Robbe is already looking at the mirror when it changes to the empty classroom. He has been checking it constantly since he is back from school, hoping to be able to give it a visit and see Sander again.

He waits a couple more minutes, getting his shoes and checking how he looks in his smartphone camera (as seeing himself in the mirror is currently not possible).

When he finally decides it's good to go now, he steps through the mirror, already hurrying towards the door before even looking around.

Robbe isn't sure if directly going to Sanders atelier is a good idea so he just wanders through the halls, hoping to meet him.

There are loads of students but none of them is Sander, and Robbe still isn't sure if he can just knock on Sanders door to look if he's there.

He walks past the rooms with the large windows but Sander isn't in there either so Robbe decides to leave again. He goes upstairs, already opening the door to the classroom when he notices the group sitting in there.

"Oh sorry, wrong room!" He quickly explains himself and leaves again, hoping to be able to leave through the second mirror.

He is almost there when he turns around a corner and sees Sander in the middle of the hallway, talking to some girl with short dark hair, but he excuses himself as soon as he spots Robbe.

They share a short hug and the girl walks in the opposite direction as Sander walks towards Robbe.

"Hey - there you are! I never see you in the breaks, I was already wondering if I dreamt you." He smiles this special Sandersmile that makes Robbes heart beat a little faster.

"Hi" Robbe breathes out, unsure what to say but glad he run into Sander again.

"Wanna go for a walk? I feel like getting out of here."

This sounds like a nice change from the hallways and the atelier they hung out until now so Robbe nods.

"Lets go"

Sander guides him outside and they are directly in the heart of Antwerp. Robbe never left the art academy before in this universe and he is amazed how familiar everything looks. He himself walked through these streets so many times - with his friends, his mom or alone. The corners are the same, the anonymous faces walking by don't look any different.

As they start walking through the streets Robbe discovers a few differences though. There is a flower shop where usually is a clothing line and a café he never saw before in the next street. One of the trees is in a different spot it usually is in and Robbe sees some street art that wasn't there last time he was in the city center.

"Is everything alright?" Sander asks, and Robbe is ready to get annoyed at the amount of times he is asked that question in the last couple of days but then he remembers he is looking around the city like he's totally mesmerized so he focuses back on Sander.

"Yeah, sorry I'm alright. How was your day?"

Sander looks a little surprised at the question but then smiles.

"It was alright. We started a really interesting project but I don't really know yet what I want to do. And hanging out with Noor is always fun - I have to introduce you two next time."

"Is she the girl you talked to in the hallway?"

Sander nods excitedly "Yes exactly! She's great."

"What is your project about?"

"Portraits. We should try to capture the different sides of someone's personality over a series of pictures. It can be in every style and we are free to do abstract things or to add something. But it should have a twist, something true to it. Like also capturing their dark sides."

Sander is completely in his element while explaining, waving his arms through the air. "I already have a couple Ideas but I don't know yet who I'll ask to be my model."

It sounds like a difficult task. At least for Robbe who really wouldn't consider himself an artist.

"Isn't that a lot of work?"

"Of course. But this is University - there is always a lot of work."

Sander thinks for a moment and then stops abruptly on, the sidewalk.

"Robbe! Do you have some spare time? Would you like to be my model?" Sander looks at him expectantly with sparkling eyes.

"What?" Robbe feels a little out of place. "Me?" Why in the world would Sander want to choose him?

"The prof said we should either pick someone we already know really good or someone we want to get to know better, and capture how our picture of them changes over time! You would be the perfect subject!"

So Sander would like to know him better? And he thinks Robbe is suitable as a model fo a task like this?

"Are you sure?" He asks carefully but Sander only laughs.

"Of course I am. Come on Robbe - don't make me beg you!"

Robbe still can't believe that Sander would choose him out of all people but he decides to give in.

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

Sander smiles as if he had just won a price and explains.

"You just have to let me draw you a couple of times. And take a few photographs. And maybe hang out a bit more with me so I actually can get to know you."

That actually doesn't sound bad at all, hanging out more with Sander.

"Okay"

"Oh and you probably should give me your number - so we can schedule a time for me to draw you." Sander adds with a smirk.

Shit. Robbe doubts there is inter-universal phone service so even if he gives Sander his number, the number probably belongs to someone else in this universe.

"I'm sorry my phone is broken, you can't reach me at the moment." The excuse is cheap and Sander notices it instantly as his face falls a little.

"Oh"

"No - for real" He tries to save the situation but Sander doesn't look fully satisfied.

"We will run into each other in the hallways anyway. Or I can knock at your atelier when I'm free."

"And how am I supposed to send you playlists?" Sander asks, his smile already back on his face even if it doesn't look as secure as it did before.

"Write the songs on paper? Just play them to me when we meet?"

Why would Sander even want to send him playlists?

"Okay deal!" Sander holds out his hand like this would be a formal situation and Robbe has to laugh.

"Deal" They lock eyes as Robbe takes Sanders hand and Robbes stomach feels fluttery.

Sander will draw him. Several times.

When Robbe looks forward again he notices they already are almost back at the academy. The white building already can be seen around the next corner.

He looks at Sander again from the side - takes in his almost painfully perfect face when the voice of a girl startles him.

"Sander! There you are!" Its the girl Robbe saw from the window - the first time he went through the mirror.

She attaches herself to Sanders neck and pulls him into a kiss. Robbe can't help but notice that sting in his heart again. He totally forgot Sander has a girlfriend.

Not that he thought he could have a chance with the good looking boy anyway but getting that fact shoved right into his face hurts nevertheless.

"I already searched for you! Did you forget I was going to pick you up today?" She sounds reproachful in a playful way, still not letting go of Sanders neck.

"Sorry Britt, we had to talk about a few things for a project. This is Robbe." Sander nods over to him and his girlfriend turns around, just noticing his presence now.

"Hi" she smiles. "So you two do a project together?" Her eyes scan Robbe up and down, her arm hangs still over Sanders shoulder. "I hope he doesn't annoy you too much." She chuckles after that but something in this statement doesn't sit right with Robbe.

He knows many couples playfully tease each other but something is off, Sander is just a tiny bit too quiet.

"He doesn't" Robbe answers firmly but Britt just laughs, turning back towards her boyfriend.

"Let's go - I want to grab a coffee at that cute new restaurant." She takes Sanders hand, already pulling him away but Sander turns back a last time.

"See you soon! Don't forget to come by when you're free!"

"See you" Robbe isn't even sure if Sander heard him, the couple is already walking back into the city.

Robbe turns around, decides to still take the second mirror home today.

Why would Sander choose him for his project and not his girlfriend? And why does Robbe have that weird feeling about her. Is it just jealousy?


	4. Chapter 4

ZATERDAG 21:41

"You can put your shoes here, and then come in. Make yourself at home." Zoe advises him, already on the way to open the door for their next guest for the party, or rather "small gathering" how Zoe had called it.

When he walks into the living room there already are a few people in there, Yasmina who sits on the couch between Jana and Amber waves and a guy in a floral shirt - Milan he remembers - is currently putting big bowls full of snacks on the little table. Robbe sits down on the floor and listens to the conversation of the girls.

The next to arrive is Aaron, then Luka and suddenly the entire living room is full of people and loud music is blasting.

Robbe sits down next to Yasmina as the other girls get up to dance to the music, hoping she'll stay a little this time before running off again as she did the last few partys.

"How are you doing?" Robbe asks, trying to distract her with a conversation.

She looks surprised at Robbes question but still smiles afterwards. "I'm good. What's up with Aaron though - he keeps staring at our group like a weirdo."

Robbe chuckles "He has a horrible crush on Amber."

Yasmina raises an eyebrow "And why doesn't he talk to her like any other normal human being?"

Robbe shrugs "Because he's scared?"

Yasmina just laughs and tells him a few new ideas for their project when Robbe lets his eyes wander around the dance floor.

Jens and Jana dance dangerously close to each other - her arms around his neck and his hands on her hip. There is no sting anymore when he watches those two and Robbe is glad that they are able to get closer again after what he did a over year ago.

Of course he knows they would have broken up anyway but Robbe still isn't proud about the role he played in this whole disaster.

When he looks further there is Milan again - dancing with some guy with dark curls. They have their bodies pressed together - even closer than Jens and Jana - and seem to whisper into each others ears.

No one looks weirdly in their direction, no one even seems to notice they are there. This is what makes him feel jealous - how open and free they are about themselves.

"Robbe?" Yasminas voice pulls his attention back to her, and when he turns his head she raises one eyebrow.

"I just said I think I'll leave now - see you in school."

They share a quick hug and Yasmina makes her way over to the dance floor to her friends.

When Robbe looks back to where Milan was standing seconds ago the spot is empty but he's able to see a bit of the floral print through the door frame and hears some laughter in the hallway.

Robbe takes a sip from the beer he got earlier when someone else sits down next to him - Aaron.

"Robbe you need to help me. What should I do?"

"With what?"

"Amber of course."

Robbe really wants to help him but he can't tell him anything new.

"Jens and Moyo are right. You should really talk to her - what do you have to loose?"

"Maybe she won't want to talk to me ever again? Or I'll make a fool out of me in front of everyone?"

"You do that anyway. But maybe you get a positive answer. You won't know if you don't try it."

Aaron sighs and gets up, walks over to Amber who is currently talking to Luka on the side of the makeshift dance floor.

Robbe can't make out what they are saying over the music but it doesn't look too bad, Amber even laughs a little but then shakes her head and Aaron comes back towards Robbe.

"I'm so dumb I asked her if she wanted to meet for learning. And she declined because she already learns with the girls usually."

"Oh" Robbe feels a little bad for Aaron but tries to make him feel better. "But at least you didn't make a fool out of yourself. And that she doesn't want to learn together doesn't mean she doesn't want to go out with you."

"You think so?" Aaron asks, his eyes hopeful.

"Maybe. Just try again another time with a better idea."

Aaron half-hugs him, almost makes them both fall of the couch. "Thanks bro."

-

ZONDAG 15:27

Jens instantly notices it once he enters Robbes room.

"Since when do you have a mirror dude?" he asks, staring at the large mirror with the wooden frame in the middle of Robbes room.

"Gift from my mom." Robbe tries to play it down as they sit down on Robbes bed, even if a mirror is in no way a usual gift.

Jens looks at him with a confused expression but then lets it go.

It's the first time in a couple of weeks they meet without Moyo and Aaron - and only because Jens had sent a message earlier today to ask if they could meet up.

"So why did you want to come by?" Robbe asks, knowing there has to be a reason.

"I made out with Jana at the party yesterday." Jens blurts out as if that would be groundbreaking news.

"And? I'm, glad you two are better again." Especially since Robbe still feels bad about the role he played in their break up.

"It's just..." Jens pauses for a second, searching for words. "It was different. To when we where dating. It didn't feel the same." He explains.

"Oh." It didn't look like that yesterday. "Maybe you just moved on?" Robbe asks carefully.

"Maybe. But why did I spent the last year hoping we could get back together if I apparently have moved on?"

"You never know but things just change sometimes. Maybe it’s even better that way."

Jens nods, only half satisfied. "Maybe. It just feels so weird."

He stares into the distance for a moment before he shakes his head and nods towards Robbes controller laying on the floor.

"I think I should take my mind off of this for a while. You up for a round?"

"Of course"

-

MAANDAG 16:39

It's the first time Robbe sees the empty classroom in the mirror after the weekend - he guesses that means Sander slept at home and not in his atelier.

He still has no Idea why the mirror wants him to visit the white haired boy - but Robbe promised to be the model for his project, and maybe he would find out soon. Until then he will definitely visit that universe again. Not that that would have anything to do with his developing crush for the white haired guy, he tells himself.

Robbe tells the broerrs over his headset that he has to leave and doesn't even wait for an answer before stopping the game and ending the call.

He puts the headset and the controller on the floor and ruffles through his hair, hoping he looks presentable today. Especially if Sander will really draw him.

His shoes are already standing next to the mirror so he quickly puts them on.

He examines the reflection of the classroom shortly before stepping through the mirror, feeling the cold tingly feeling for a second.

It's raining here - the drops against the windows make a drumming sound and the room is almost dark, the usually white walls look almost grey in the low light.

This time Robbe knows where he is going, he walks through dark corridors, takes the stairs up to the small hallway in the highest floor and knocks on the door he knows Sanders atelier is behind.

"Come in!" Sanders voice shouts through the door and Robbe can make out a giggle that sounds female? Is his girlfriend there? Hopefully not.

Robbe pulls the handle of the door and sees the black haired girl he saw last Friday sitting on the couch. So not Sanders girlfriend.

Sander sits in his desk chair, just like the last time he invited Robbe here and his face lights up in a beautiful smile when he sees Robbe.

"Hey Robbe!"

Robbe doesn't know if he's intruding, he hoped seeing Sander alone so he keeps standing in the door frame uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry I don't want to disturb you -"

"You're not disturbing! Come in, this is Noor."

Robbe finally closes the door behind him and comes forward to shake the girls hand.

"Hi I'm Robbe"

"Noor. Nice to meet you Robbe." she adds a wink and Robbe is a little irritated - but still takes place next to her on the couch.

"I was just telling her that you agreed to be my model for the project." Sander explains, still a smile on his lips.

The raindrops sound even louder in the small room situated directly underneath the roof of the building, the large skylight showing the grey sky.

"And he's right - you really are a great model - I wish I found someone like that." Noor sighs, leaning back on the couch.

So Sander said he's a great model?

"Well then you probably should start searching because Robbe is already mine!" Underneath Sanders playful tone Robbe can make out something else. Protectiveness maybe? Strange.

As the two art students keep discussing the project Robbe looks up to the skylight admiring the way the drops land on the glass in a splash just to roll down the window glass.

"It looks great doesn't it?" Sander asks after a while, his voice low as if he would try not to startle Robbe.

"It does"

Noor seems to take a second until she gets what the two boys are talking about, but then nods as well.

"Oh, sorry Robbe I totally forgot that all that art talk might be boring for you." Noor adjusts herself so she sits a little closer to Robbe.

"Sander said you're here on a program?"

Shit - avoiding questions again is really not how Robbe planned this visit to go.

"Yeah I am?"

She gets a little closer again, her leg now touching Robbes.

"That's really cool - mind to tell me a little bit about it?"

Great.

"There is not much to tell, I'm still at school but visiting a program so I can learn here for a couple of weeks."

Noor nods eagerly, already the next question on the tip of her tongue when Sander speaks up.

"Noor didn't you have to go?"

It surprises both, Robbe and Noor as they turn quickly towards Sander but then Noor nods.

"Right. See you tomorrow, I'll tell you how my search for a model goes. Maybe I'll ask Britt."

Sander and her exchange a quick glance, before she gets up from the couch and to the door.

"Bye Robbe - hope to see you another time."

As soon as the door falls shut behind her Samder turns back to Robbe.

"I'm sorry about that." Sander smiles one of his half smiles.

"About what?"

"She clearly was hitting on you?"

Oh, that.

"And you looked uncomfortable so I just thought..."

So that was why he made her leave? Robbe was almost sure for a second that Sander acted sort of jealous, but probably he only noticed how uncomfortable Robbe was.

"Thank you" He sends Sander a small smile who instantly returns it.

"Did you come here because of the project or just to hang out?" Sander asks, changing the topic.

"Both"

Sander nods, contemplating.

"Lets do the project another day, I have still a few things to prepare. How was your day?"

Its a nice gesture asking the same question Robbe asked last Friday and it makes Robbe smile.

"Alright I guess. Classes where okay and I kinda like the rain." Robbe tries to not tell too much - Sander thinks she spent his day at the academy, so he can't even talk about gaming with the broerrs.

Sander chuckles. "I like it too - wait"

He gets out a vintage looking camera from a green duffel bag that is standing on the floor and takes a few pictures from different angles of his skylight, capturing the raindrops Robbe admired earlier.

When he's done he lowers his camera, still standing in the middle of the room.

"Would you mind if I take some pictures of you?" He asks, looking over to Robbe.

When Robbe doesn't immediately respond he elaborates.

"I want to mix up photographs and drawings for the project and I thought..."

"Okay"

Sander shows him how he has to stand so him and the raindrops are both seen on the picture and takes a couple photos of Robbe.

Once he started he doesn't seem to be able to stop, he asks Robbe to stand differently a few times and captures his face from all different kinds of angles until Robbe starts talking again.

"So not just an artist also an photographer?" He teases Sander a little who immediately snorts.

"You could say that." He takes a last picture and then puts the camera away and sits down again.

Robbe gets back to the couch and gets in a comfortable position.

"Since when do you do art?" He asks, pulling one of the pillows in his lap.

"Always practically." Sander smiles

"I started drawing as soon as my mom gave me my first pencils and just never stopped. And I got my first camera when I was ten."

Sander looses himself in memories - tells Robbe about his journey with art and how he first fell in love with music - especially David Bowie.

Robbe loves listening to Sander, there is always something new and surprising he learns about him. Also he could listen to that voice talking endlessly.

But then Sander starts to also ask questions. First easy ones - about his friends and his childhood but then he asks again about what exactly Robbe is doing at the moment and Robbe is back to avoiding telling too much.

Until Robbe gives up and tells him he has to head home now. They set a time for working on Sanders project and then Robbe leaves, getting a last one of Sanders pretty smiles.

-

DINSDAG 16:12

"So I go up to her - she turns around and just sneezes. Like what? Who sneezes on other people?"

Robbe has no clue what they are even talking about at this point, they sit on the side of the skate park, Moyo and Jens battling each other with weird party stories.

Robbe watches the skater in the park doing their tricks until Moyo disrupts his thoughts by turning towards him.

"And what about your mysterious girl Robbe? You still haven't told us a thing!"

Oh. So they didn't just forget about it.

"Yeah tell us finally - how did you two meet?" Aaron asks.

Robbe tries to think of something but fails, so he just tells the truth.

"We run into each other at the art school."

"What were you doing at the art school?" Jens was remarkably quiet until now but of course he had to pick up on that.

"I had to pick something up, for my mum." Its a horrible excuse - why would his mum even need something from the art school - but it works surprisingly well, the boys just nod and Moyo fixates back on the nonexistent girl.

"And then? What happened?"

"She showed me the place.. We talked a bit and now she wants to make an art project about me."

"Whaat? She wants to draw you?" Aaron shouts exited.

"Then you have nothing to worry dude! If she wants to draw you she's into you for sure!" Moyo concludes, proud with himself.

"I don't think so. She has a boyfriend."

The boys are quiet for a second.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asks

"Well is the art project about her boyfriend? You player man!" Apparently nothing can shake Moyos believe that 'the girl' is into Robbe - probably the same reason why he keeps trying to get with girls who are not interested in him at all.

But then Jens also starts talking. "Have you asked her about him? Maybe the relationship isn't working out anymore."

Robbe sighs, this is getting way too real.

"Even if - she's an exchange student and is going to leave soon again."

It's not exactly true - it's Robbe who should leave soon, should try to not fall for someone who lives in another parallel universe.

"Where is she from?" Jens asks, as if this is a rational thing you could solve once you know the distance you two live apart from each other.

"The Netherlands." It's the only thing Robbe can think of at the moment, thinking about Noors distinct dutch accent he noticed yesterday.

"That's not too far, I'm sure you could manage"

For sure. Robbe is tired of this very theoretical discussion.

"As I already said she has a boyfriend anyway so it doesn't matter."

Moyo shakes his head. "You haven't even told us how she looks man! Must be pretty if she makes you turn down other girls even if you don't think you have a chance."

Sander is definitely pretty. Not the reason though he keeps turning down random girls at parties.

"Ehm.. Black short hair in a fringe, tattoos, brown eyes"

The first thing that comes to Robbes mind is just describing Noor - its way easier at least than trying to make Sander sound female.

"Artist girl huh?" Moyo laughs.

"What's her name?" It's Aaron, of course.

"Noor."

The three boys nod approvingly and carry on, to, the next subject, leaving Robbe to his thoughts.

He hates telling lies, especially to those close to him, and what he just told is a huge mixture of truth and lies. But now it's too late, and maybe that will help him at least so the broerrrs leave him alone with their girls talk.

But is it true what they think? That Sander might actually be into him? Robbe isn't sure if they would have said the same things if he told them it wasn't actually a girl he met, but instead a guy.

But still, even if Sander would return Robbes stupid crush - they are living in separate worlds, Robbe can't even tell him why he really is there. There is no way this could work out.

-

WOENSDAG 13:12

"How about you? Anything new?" His mom asks Robbe, sitting at their small kitchen table.

Wednesday is one of the few days they both are home early so they usually eat together.

"No nothing." Robbe isn't sure what he should tell her, they haven't talked about the mirror thing since last week but Robbe doesn't feel like telling her about it. What even would there be to say? 'Hey mom I got a weird crush on the guy in the parallel universe, and now I agreed to let him draw me for a project.'

"Are you sure?" She asks, sensing that there is of course something Robbe could tell her.

"Yep. School is calm at the moment."

He purposely doesn't even mention the mirror, hopes she won't ask about it at the moment.

"How was the party on Saturday? You never told me?"

Robbe just starts telling her about it, a little at least leaving out all the juicy bits, when her phone starts ringing.

"Sorry hun, be right back." She picks up her phone, Robbe can make out a male voice talking rapidly.

It's weird not to tell her things, but Robbe really doesn't know what he would even tell her.

He still is searching for what he could tell her when she ends the phone call and turns her attention back to, Robbe.

"I'm so sorry, it's my boss. They have an emergency and I should come in immediately. I will be back later today, alright?" Robbe gets a quick peck on the cheek, then his mom is already in the hallway putting on her shoes and rushing out of the door.

Robbe looks in the hallway where his mom was standing seconds ago.

Weird, she never had to leave again after she already was home. She told Robbe a few times that there had been a lot of changes in her job since she had that new boss but this is the first time Robbe actually sees the impact that has.

-

DONDERDAG 18:27

Robbe is laying on his bed, phone in his hand scrolling through Instagram. There are a couple pictures taken at the skate park, one of Jens doing a trick that Robbe took and a selfie Moyo posted.

Further down he finds pictures of the party on Saturday - a blurry picture Jana took of the room and a few selfies of the girl squad.

Zoe posted a picture of the room pre-party decorated.

Robbe scrolls further but it's the last picture of last Saturday so he scrolls up again and goes to Zoes account.

There are a lot pictures of healthy looking food, some of Senne and her and further down Robbe finds a selfie with Milan.

He clicks on the tagged name and lands on a colorful profile, full of rainbows, side to side pics with celebrities, and selfies.

The guy he was with on Saturday is on no picture though, there is only one with Zoe and Lisa of the party.

In general there are no other guys on the pictures. But instead Robbe finds one from the pride and further down one where he talks about it's importance in history.

There is a picture of a guy in a rainbow shirt showing his middle fingers. The caption reads 'love is a human experience not a political statement.'

Robbe likes that caption - a human experience. That's what it is, no big deal. Something good even, in most cases.

He wishes he could have Milans confidence, he thinks when closing the app.

-

VRIJDAG 14:32

Robbe knocks on the door to Sanders atelier, almost a bit late. The mirror didn't show him the room until exactly 14:30 - the time he was supposed to meet Sander.

"Come in"

This time Noor is nowhere to be seen but instead the furniture of the small room is arranged differently. The couch is facing the window now, standing in the middle of the room and there is a small easel in the corner with the sink.

Sander sits on his desk chair as always and smiles wide once Robbe enters.

"There you are."

"Hi" Robbe closes the door behind him and walks over to the couch, taking place in the middle.

"So, you're gonna draw me today?" Robbe asks, feeling a bit self conscious.

"Yep. You said I should just make you listen to the playlists I would send you usually, right?" Sander asks while getting out a small speaker and connecting his phone. "I hope you don't mind some Bowie music."

"Of course not." Robbe feels himself already relaxing once the soft melody starts to play.

"Perfect. So I'm gonna start if that’s alright. I want to make a few sketches of your face first, to get to know it. Make yourself comfortable."

Robbe nods and tries to get into a more comfortable position.

He expects Sander to start drawing now but instead he walks over with some materials and sits down on the other side of the couch, facing Robbe.

Sander draws in silence for some time, looking up to Robbes face from time to time, then back on the paper he's working.

Every time he looks up their eyes meet for a second. It feels intimate somehow to get drawn by someone.

"Do you draw people often?" Robbe asks once the tension gets a bit too much for him.

"In class sometimes, but not often." Sander looks up to Robbes face again. "I drew Britt a couple of times."

Of course. Britt.

"Why don't you want to draw her for this project?" Robbe asks the question that has been on his mind for a week now.

Sander shrugs, eyes back on the sheet of paper again.

"Didn't feel like it."

Robbe knows he should let the subject be but he can't, he has still in mind how something seemed off about Britt and now this.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"About half a year." That’s not very long.

"Is it going well between you two?" He hopes he doesn't cross a line with that.

"Ups and downs." Sander keeps his eyes down but stops drawing. "Mostly downs to be honest."

He looks up now, finding Robbes eyes. "I keep annoying her and she's too controlling for me, telling me what I should and shouldn't do or how I should and shouldn't feel." he chuckles dryly.

"Why are you still together then?"

"We actually broke up a couple of times but she always assumes we are just back together after some time."

That sounds horrible.

"Then why do you stay?" It's a really personal question but Robbe asks anyway. Maybe this is the reason he's here - to help Sander escape that relationship.

"I think I'm scared that I won't find anyone else."

Robbe doesn't even realize that he's raising his eyebrows. Of course Sander would find someone. Easily.

"No one who loves me at least." Sander still looks directly into Robbes eyes, the pencil stopped moving long ago.

Robbe has to remember himself to keep breathing steadily, his stomach is doing weird things and his heart is beating fast. The question stands so obvious in the room it feels heavy. 'Will you love me?'

"I think you'll find someone who will love you." Robbe answers, after what feels like an eternity. 'Just not me because I can't stay' His brain supplies the rest of the sentence.

"But you shouldn't stay in a relationship if you don't feel comfortable. You deserve more."

Sander nods, now starting to draw again. "You're probably right." He doesn't look up though for a while.

"Are you in a relationship?" Sander asks after drawing in silence for a couple of minutes.

"No." Robbe had tried to be with girls, tried to convince himself he was into it - but in the end he was just lying to the poor girls, and especially to himself.

"Why?"

"Haven't found the right person yet, I guess."

Sander looks up again, his eyes are intense. 'What about me?' They ask. 'I can't' he tries to answer back but isn't sure if Sander gets the message.

Sander nods and resumes his drawing, adding a few lines and comparing what he has drawn with Robbes face.

"Okay, for the next one I need you to look sideways so I can get your profile."

Robbe does what Sander asks and turns towards the window - the downside is that he can't watch Sander draw anymore.

He still doesn't really know what happened, it felt like such a honest moment between them, raw somehow.

So, apparently Moyo is right and Sander is interested in him. But Robbe can't be with Sander. They can't be together but living in different universes, can't build a relationship on a lie. If that would be different Robbe would probably have kissed him earlier.

The tension is gone now. Robbe can hear the scratches of the pencil on paper when one song stops and another comes on. It's under pressure - one of the first songs Robbe immediately recognizes.

Judging by Sanders reaction he recognizes it too - he gets his phone to turn up the volume and starts singing along to the song enthusiastically.

"See that's the downside of the no phone thing - You miss out on all my cool Bowie playlists." Sander explains, the enthusiasm still in his voice.

"You have several playlists?"

"Of course. One for beginners and one for advanced listeners. You would get the one for beginners though."

"Why can't I get the advanced one?"

"You have to take a Bowie exam, and I don't think you are ready for that yet. Bribing the teacher might be your only chance."

Did Sander just.. Did he really just say that? That Robbe should bribe him? That he didn't meant bribing with money is obvious and Robbe is sure he goes beet-red.

"You can write the playlist down if you want." He purposely ignores the bribing bit.

"And then just give them to you when we meet? That always takes so long. Is there any other possibility how I could reach you?"

Robbe thinks about his possibilities and only finds one solution. Maybe a bit risky but better than nothing.

"Maybe you could hide it at the old mirror downstairs. If you stick them in between the glass and the frame I could find them."

It's a weird thing to suggest but Sander just laughs. "Alright. Sounds adventurous but I'm in."

Robbe looks over to the side again to find Sander smiling at him before he gets back to facing the window.


	5. Chapter 5

ZATERTAG 10:27

It's one of the bad days.

When Robbe comes downstairs for breakfast his mum isn't there at all and when he goes to search for her she's in her own room, still wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday, walking up and down.

"But why don't you listen to me why don't you listen. I'm here. I'm here. You have to hear me, why don’t you listen." she mumbles quietly, doesn't even look up when Robbe enters the room.

Robbe walks towards her and puts his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"Robbe." She mumbles once she lets him properly hug her. "Why do they talk all at once? Why is it so much?"

Robbe has no answers for that, he isn't able to hear the voices that seem to bother his mother this much.

"It's alright" He tells her, carefully guiding her towards the bed. "They are not important."

She lets Robbe sit her down but then shakes her head "They are important. They are me. They are all me."

Robbe feels small when she is like that. He wants to help her but he can't do much.

"They're not. Only you are you. Mum, you are important."

Robbe isn't sure his mother listens at all. "Why do they hate me Robbe? Why?"

Robbe isn't sure what to answer so he changes the topic.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

She shakes her head slightly before beginning to mumble nonsense again.

"Are you tired?" He tries again to reach her and this time she answers.

"A little."

That's a good sign, if she starts to get tired Robbe can try to get her to sleep. Usually she stays in bed for a few days after these episodes and feels way better afterwards.

Robbe quickly gets a blister of pills from the bathroom - the ones she should take daily - and a glass of water and hands it to her. She accepts and takes the pill without even registering what she's doing, eyes fixated somewhere on the other side of the room.

It's after Robbe already put the water away and tries to get her to put on her pajamas when she looks back to Robbe again.

"Robbe do you know why they hate me?"

Robbe sits down next to her again and wraps her in a hug. "Mum I don't think anyone hates you."

They hold each other for a couple seconds, Robbes mum finally stopping to talk to people only she can hear.

When Robbe pulls back again he can see her eyes look tired now.

He helps her in her pajamas and into the bed, lets down the blinds and gives her a peck on the forehead.

"Sleep well mum, tell me if you need anything."

She nods, already turning around when Robbe leaves the room.

-

ZONDAG 19:43

Robbe knocks on his mums bedroom door, waiting for her answer before opening the door and sitting down on the side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

She barely left her bed the entire weekend but she is sitting up now at least.

"Better" She smiles weakly in Robbes direction.

"Do you think you can go to work tomorrow?"

She shakes her head.

"Should I call your Boss?

"That would be great."

Robbe gets her phone from the nightstand and selects the number of her boss.

He answers after two rings, already sounding annoyed.

"Hello?"

"Hi - it's Robbe Ijzermans. I'm calling to tell you my mother won't be able to make it to work tomorrow."

"Why?"

"She's not well mentally, she'll be better in a few days."

The voice in the phone starts talking rapidly.

"What? We have a busy week, if there is any possibility she can come in she definitely should."

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible." Robbe tries to stay calm.

"Have you considered that she maybe shouldn't work in this job at all in her condition?"

Robbe is shocked for a moment, her old boss never said something like this, always was understanding and never tried to put too much on her plate. But apparently the new one is completely different.

"It was never a problem yet"

"Well it is now."

Robbe isn't sure how to respond, he doesn't want to get in an argument with his mom's boss so he just ignores this.

"Is there anything else?" He asks, in an attempt to end that uncomfortable conversation.

"No. Goodbye, tell her we'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay, goodbye."

Finally Robbe ends the phone call, still in shock about the harsh words he just heard.

He turns around to check on his mum, who still looks tired. She probably didn't hear too much of the call and Robbe doesn't want to tell her about it when she's still feeling down.

"Your boss said that he wants to talk tomorrow."

His mum nods.

"How are you mum?"

She ignores his question but instead takes his hand.

"I'm so sorry Robbe. You shouldn't have to do this for me - I'm the one who should be able to care for you"

She apologises like this every time.

"It's alright."

"No it's not. I'm really sorry."

It's not something she could change so Robbe just shrugs.

"You do care for me most of the time. But you should sleep now, we'll see each other tomorrow."

She nods. "Goodnight Robbe."

"Goodnight mum."

-

MAANDAG 10:57

Robbe sees it when he is washing his hands in the school bathroom - there is a small note Robbe can barely see in the very corner of the picture of the empty room.

He quickly checks if there is anyone around him who could see him but he is alone, so he reaches in and gets the note out, quickly putting it in the pocket of his jacket.

He doesn't open it until he is back on his place next to Jens in the classroom. The teacher isn't there yet and everyone is distracted so Robbe reaches in his pockets to get the little paper.

Its folded two times, and when he opens it it is a small pencil sketch of Robbe in front of the rainy skylight. Sander must have drawn one of the photographs he took, Robbe is looking directly into the camera.

Underneath there is written in a beautiful handwriting 'looking forward to see you again'.

"Wow dude! Is this from the girl you talked about?"

Jens looks over his shoulder, seeing the little drawing Sander made.

"Yep" Well it's from the guy he meant when talking about the girl but still.

"I'm pretty sure you don't just send drawings like this to anyone. And the message! 'looking forward to see you' You can't tell me there is nothing!"

Jens looks at him expectantly so Robbe sighs.

"Yeah maybe"

"Did you ask her about the boyfriend?"

"I did. Turns out you are right, it doesn't seem to be going well anymore."

Jens nods, looking like he expected that.

"Well then you should think about if that distance thing really is a problem for you - because she surely is interested."

In that moment the teacher comes in and starts class so Robbe isn't able to answer anymore but the conversation still doesn't leave his thoughts.

That only confirms what Robbe picked up on on Friday - that certain look in Sanders eyes after he told him about his fear of not being loved.

So probably his crush on Sander isn't as one sided as he thought, even if that makes things only worse. There is no possibility for them to be together.

The down his mum had this weekend makes Robbe only more aware of how dangerous for him it might be to become too involved in that whole parallel universes thing.

Maybe he should tell Sander that there is no chance for them. Or at least try to make him aware - Robbe doesn't think he would be brave enough to say it so bluntly.

-

DINSDAG 12:03

"You said I should just talk to her right?" Aaron asks as they are walking towards the school yard.

"Yep"

"But what should I tell her so it doesn't end like last time?"

The question comes a little out of the blue for Robbe. Aaron had been surprisingly quiet about Amber the last week.

"You could ask her for a date. Maybe just ask if she wants to go the the cinema with you. Or shopping. It's easy, the worst that could happen is that she says no. But maybe she agrees."

Aaron nods, he looks lost in his thoughts.

When they reach Jens and Moyo on the schoolyard Robbe sits down next to them on the picnic table but Aaron keeps standing. He puts down his bag and announces.

"I'm gonna talk to Amber now"

Jens and Moyo cheer him on as he walks over to the group of girls, and Moyo even takes his phone out to film.

It doesn't look too bad, Yasmina hides a laugh by turning away from the group but other than that the girls listen to him and Amber even smiles.

When Aaron comes back he has a huge grin on his face.

"She said yes!"

"To what?" Jens asks

"To going to the cinema with me!"

Robbe just has to grin when Moyo and Jens start to cheer - he actually was able to help Aaron.

Moyo proceeds to give Aaron a high five, Jens joins after him so Robbe gives Aaron a high five too.

"So now we just need to get me a girl, get Jens back with Jana and Robbe with his mysterious art girl!" Moyo announces, not seeing how Jens and Robbe exchange a knowing glance.

It's not that he would need help - not if it won't help him defy any law of.. Physics? Interuniversial travel? Everything?

"So dude, on that date - it's important to not be too much..." Moyo looks Aaron up and down with furrowed eyebrows "... Yourself."

"But who should I be then?"

"Cool. You should be cool. Don't show her how desperate you are and never forget..."

Robbe already starts blending out Moyos words again.

-

WOENSDAG 14:12

When Robbe knocks this time the door is opened immediately, he almost stumbles back a step. Sanders smile doesn't make it easier to stay upright.

"Hey! Robbe, I didn't expect you!"

"You told me to come by whenever. But if you don't want -"

"No, no" Sander interrupts him quickly. "Come in!"

Sander steps back so Robbe can walk into the room but still stays close enough so Robbe has to brush against him while walking. The small touch leaves a tingle on Robbes skin.

As always he walks over to the couch, this time comfortable enough to let himself fall onto it and lay down.

Sander chuckles while sitting down on his desk chair.

"So should I draw you like one of my french girls then?"

Now that Robbe knows that Sander is flirting with him it's way more obvious.

Robbe tries not to blush at the thought that that implies drawing him naked and tries to tease Sander back instead.

"Oh you have french girls coming in here too? I'm devastated."

Sander grins, confident as ever.

"Oh I can tell them to stop coming if you want to be the only one I draw."

He adds a wink and Robbes mission not to blush fails miserably.

Didn't he want to tell Sander off instead to encourage him?

"What about Britt? You can't tell her to stop coming."

So apparently the only idea his brain has in stopping this is mentioning Sanders girlfriend - great.

"Oh I can." Sander smiles softly. "I broke up with her."

Robbe is shocked for a second, expecting everything but that.

"What?" He asks, dumbly.

"You where right, she was just pulling me down. Our relationship wasn't good for anyone. So I broke up with her."

Robbe takes a second to absorb that information. So Sander broke up with Britt. It's a good thing because Robbe is sure she wasn't good for him, but it's also a bad thing.

Because before his crush on Sander was harmless, far from ever turning into something more. But now? All possibilities open. If only Robbe could.

"Oh I'm sorry" he manages to answer and Sander smiles again.

"Don't be. I'm happier now."

Robbe nods, tries to change the subject to something easier.

"So you want to draw me again?"

"Exactly. I wanted to start with abstracting things and I thought I might just try to paint you. How much time do you have?"

"I'm free the entire day."

Sanders face lights up with a soft grin as he nods.

"Cool, then lets start."

He walks through the room and gets the easel and a few utensils while Robbe allows himself to watch Sander. His soft features, that don't look soft at all if you don't look closer, that grin around his full lips. How he busies himself by walking around. Robbe even likes the way he moves - is there anything imperfect about this guy?

Robbe can't find a thing.

Once Sander sits down behind the easel and begins painting Robbes face he tries to think about something else. Sander only peeks around the canvas now and then, and when he does he looks very concentrated. He uses mostly warm tones Robbe notices - a lot of browns and oranges, a little purple and blue now and then.

Robbe really wants to see how Sander is painting him but it's impossible to see in the position he is in so he leans forward and tries to peek around the canvas.

Even though Sander looked busy just a second ago he instantly notices what Robbe is doing.

"Heey! No looking - it's supposed to be a surprise."

He waves a dirty brush in front of Robbes face and Robbe moves away as quickly as possible but his nose still feels slightly wet. And Sander is giggling now, looking really amused.

"You look pretty with that yellow nose."

Robbe tries to look mad but apparently fails, as Sander keeps on laughing and dips his brush into the purple paint now.

"Heey that’s not fair!"

"Whats not fair?" He grins in his unique way making his entire face lit up.

"I don't have any paint?"

"And what about this is a problem?" Sander asks while painting one of Robbes cheekbones purple in a swift movement.

"Hey! Sander!"

"Pleaase?" For some reason Sander is capable of doing the cutest puppy eyes - another thing Robbe wouldn't have expected. "I have a really cool idea!"

Robbe sighs as he nods. Why does Sander keep breaking Robbes walls so easily? What is it about him that makes Robbe trust him blindly, and makes him letting him paint his face full of crazy colours.

Sander leans forward, concentrated, and starts outlining the bone structure of Robbes face in purple. Then he fills the rest of his face with warm coloured dots, paints his eyebrows red and smears a little white in the mix on Robbes face. His hand is holding Robbes chin softly and Robbe feels hyper aware of the touch. Aware of the soft strokes that Sander moves the brush with, aware of his intense stare on Robbes features.

"You look good even like this."

Sanders voice stays neutral and concentrated but Robbe is still glad he can't see him blush underneath all of the colours in his face.

When Sander moves away, the sudden loss of the warmth of his Hand on Robbes chin makes him shudder.

Sander searches for his camera, finds it in the green duffel bag that’s always standing on the floor.

Sander kneels down in front of Robbe, he takes pictures from various different angles, changes the mixture of paint on Robbes face from time to time and finally nods approvingly.

"Better wash that stuff from your face as quickly as possible."

He points towards the sink while putting the camera away again.

Of course Sander couldn't mention that earlier. Robbe rolls his eyes while making his way over go the sink to get rid of the various colours in his face.

When he sits back onto the couch to let Sander resume his painting he gets a soft smile from Sander.

"Thank you Robbe"

-

DONDERDAG 15:49

Robbe is in the supermarket, getting a few things his mom asked him to get. She's way better by now - already back to work since yesterday but Robbe still tries to help her a little more so she is able to fully stabilize herself.

He's just putting some milk in his basket when he notices a familiar face.

Milan wears a bright yellow shirt today so it's easy to spot him but he is still busy observing the different choices of cheese next to Robbe.

Robbe isn't sure if he should say something but then Milan notices him too and greets him with a wide smile.

Robbe quickly puts off his headphones so he can understand what Milan is saying.

"Hey Robbe! Nice to meet you, how are you doing?"

"Hi Milan" Robbe swallows, realizes he would like to talk to Milan about this. About realizing he falls in love with a boy. But he doesn't know how so he keeps quiet and nods instead. "I'm alright, how about you."

Milan grins. "I'm great as always." He reaches for one package of cheese but then turns back to Robbe.

"You look like someone who needs live advice."

It's a good observation and he doesn't know how Milan is able to read that but he smiles weakly anyway.

"Maybe"

Milan nods. "I have everything I need, if you want we can sit down in the cafe next door a little."

For a short moment Robbe is afraid Milan flirts with him but then notices that the way Milan looks at him isn't at all flirty. Instead he looks concerned and like he really wants to help Robbe.

So Robbe nods, collects everything he needs from the store and trails behind Milan to the checkouts.

Not long after he sits in a small cozy looking cafe with soft music playing, a cappuccino in front of him.

"So what is on your mind Robbe?" Milan asks, taking a sip of his own coffee.

Robbe sighs, preparing himself for what he's about to say.

"I think I like someone." he takes another breath. "A guy."

Saying that out loud is easier than expected, and even more surprising nothing changed after saying those words.

Milan nods, not at all surprised but instead smiling.

"And does he like you too?"

Does he?

"I think so" Robbe answers wearily.

"But, that's great!"

When Robbe doesn't join his smile he asks "So what is wrong?"

"I'm just... I'm new to this."

"And you don't know how to talk to him?" Milan asks, exited.

"That's not it. I just.... How did you tell people? And before that how did you..." Robbe stops, not knowing, how to resume the sentence.

"How did I come out to myself?" Milan asks, somehow knowing exactly what Robbe means.

He leans back, now a serious look on his face.

"Because it isn't a choice. You won't be happy trying to hide who you are from yourself and others. You won't be happy and you probably will hurt people. So you have to accept yourself however you are. And once you do others will too. It's not easy but it's worth it."

Robbe nods, taking in Milans words.

"I just feel so... Odd sometimes." He tries to explain the feeling he has when the broerrrs talk about nothing but girls.

"But you aren’t. You are perfectly normal Robbe."

Is he, though? Is he perfectly normal jumping universes through mirrors and falling in love with a guy that's not from his own universe? Doesn't sound like the typical 16 year old to Robbe.

Still he nods, not knowing what else to say.

"I know it's difficult. I've been there once. But everything will fall into place. And Robbe-"

He stops, waiting for Robbe to look in his face.

"You are way stronger than you think."

-

VRIJDAG 19:52

It's way later than Robbe planned to go, but first the broerrrs wanted to go to the skate park, mocking him about the paint stains in his face. (Almost all of it is gone by now but apparently Robbe left tiny bits all around his face - the broerrs couldn't stop laughing about Robbes 'art girl' since Thursday.) Then his mom wanted to keep him around and finally, now, he is able to follow Sanders mysterious invite he found earlier today.

'Surprise this evening, come by whenever you want.' with a doodle of Robbes paint stained face next to it.

Now Robbe finally is on his way, rushing up the stairs to the highest floor of the building.

Sander is already in his boots and leather jacket when Robbe enters the atelier, and his expression of worry instantly fades as soon as he sees Robbe at the door.

"Hey Robbe - I'm glad you came."

Robbe stops in the doorway, unsure what Sander has planned.

"Where are we going?"

Sander chuckles.

"It's a surprise."

He starts walking towards the door, and by that towards Robbe, and stops in front of him.

"You have something there."

Sander takes his hand and gently brushes something off Robbes cheekbone, standing so close that Robbe imagines he can feel his warmth through his clothes.

So close that he can see Sanders eyes wandering from his cheekbone down to his lips. So close that Robbe is incapable of moving away, just wanting more of that warmth.

But in that moment they hear footsteps approaching, followed by Noors happy voice.

"Are you guys ready?" She asks, and the boys move quickly away from their position.

Sander grabs Robbes Hand tough, as he starts following Noor, pulling him behind him.

They walk outside, towards a few parking lots where Noor heads directly towards a motorbike. She wordlessly puts on a black helmet and turns around to look at Robbe.

"Are you coming?"

When Robbe turns questioning towards Sander he explains. "I take my bike - we'll meet there."

So Robbe hops on the motorbike behind Noor who already started the motor. He turns around to Sander one last time then they are on the road.

It feels great, having the cool wind in his face, rushing through the streets of Antwerp. It feels like freedom.

Robbe stretches out his hands over his sides for a moment, feeling like he could fly away.

Soon they arrive at a garage door, Noor hands him a white mask and they stand in the shadows, waiting for Sander.

It doesn't take long until he arrives, parks his bike and walks over to where Noor and Robbe are standing.

Robbe has still no idea what they are planning to do, this place looks empty and dark so why stop here?

"Ready?" Noor asks, scanning both guys in, front of her. She gets a nod from Sander but Robbe still isn't sure what they are doing here.

"For what?" He asks, impatient.

"You'll find out" Sander winks, while putting on his own mask and the three of them head towards the garage door.

Noor starts knocking on the garage door in a weird pattern and it is opened a bit, all three of them need to bend down to get through. Noor and Sander greet another guy in a mask and then Sander pulls him away, somewhere into the darkness of the garage.

Robbe can't help but to look around him in wonder, there are people wearing masks and dark clothing everywhere, most of them holding spray cans. Sander pulls him along long rows of parked garbage trucks.

"Sander!" Robbe tries to get the attention of the blond guy in front of him. He has to pull on Sanders hand though until he actually reacts.

"What?"

"Where the fock are we?"

Sander lets go of Robbes hand, who instantly feels the loss of touch, to spread them out on both sides.

"Wait and see."

He turns back around and keeps walking, turning sideways between two garbage trucks where more people in masks spray the side of one of the trucks lit by a light standing on the ground.

"Voila!"

Sander sets down his duffel back and starts getting out his camera and a few spray cans.

"Isn't that illegal?" Robbe asks dumbly, watching the different artists spraying.

Sander just snorts.

"Of course it is. Follow me."

He gives Robbe one of the spray cans and walks over to the truck, greeting a few people and searching for a spot in the middle.

Robbe trails a bit slower behind him, still asking himself what the police possibly could do if they found him. Take his name and address just to find out both is nonexistent? He decides they wouldn't hold him there so he finally comes to stand next to Sander and tries to imitate what he's doing.

It's surprisingly fun, he just has to fill in some outlined stuff, and from time to time Sander helps him by standing close to him and moving Robbes arm with his own. He always moves away way too quickly though.

When the piece is almost finished Sander moves away to take a few pictures. He takes a few of all angles, and when Robbe turns to look at him he is almost sure that the camera is pointed at him and not the art.

Robbe smiles to himself and turns back to keep spraying.

Not long after Sander is apparently done taking pictures as he reappears next to Robbe, mask dangling around his neck and a beautiful smile on his lips. He leans closer to Robbe until his lips almost touch Robbes ear.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight."

Robbe is pretty sure there is no moonlight. Also he wears a mask that hides his face, he couldn't possibly be more beautiful than usual but Sanders voice still makes his entire body feel hot. His stomach is full of butterflies. He isn't sure if it's the adrenaline or Sander but he feels bold tonight. Like he could do anything.

So he returns Sanders compliment with a wink and the joke he remembers Sander saying the very first time they met. "Rate me on booking."

If Sanders smile could get any more beautiful at that it does. His eyes wander up and down Robbes body and his eyes look mischievous as ever.

Robbe is sure he has never seen someone as beautiful.

"Come with me"

Sander takes his hand again, pulls him behind the next garbage truck. There is no one here, everyone is busy finishing the graffiti.

It is way quieter now, all sounds far away. Sander takes out his camera with one hand, the other still holding Robbes, and takes a picture up close.

"Don't you have enough pictures by now?" Robbe keeps his voice low, feels like he could disturb the peacefulness around them if he spoke too loud.

"There are never enough pictures of you"

Sander winks, but puts his camera back away, and while Robbe watches the reflections in his silvery hair he can actually believe they are standing in the moonlight right now.

And then Sander looks back up, catching his eyes, a soft smile playing around his lips.

There is this tension again, the same one last week after Sander told him he's afraid no one will love him, the same tension earlier today when Sander brushed some paint off of Robbes cheek.

But now there is nothing to disturb them, not even Robbes thoughts that are pushed far back in his system.

Instead he feels awake, he probably is full of adrenaline and he has that weird fluttery feeling in his stomach.

So at the same time Robbe gets on his tiptoes Sander reaches for Robbes cheek and their lips meet before Robbe is even sure what's happening.

Kissing Sander feels like coming home. Or even more accurate, it feels like they are two pieces of a puzzle finally connected, and because Robbe just never knew how it was to be whole he never noticed there was something missing from him.

There is a short moment when Robbes thoughts want to get back to the forefront of his mind, but the movement of Sanders soft lips against his makes him forget about that easily.


	6. Chapter 6

ZATERDAG 9:13

It's the light that wakes Robbe up, it's usually dark in his room in the mornings. And there is something else that's different. There are arms around his hips, legs entangled in his and a head resting on Robbes chest, right underneath his chin, soft fluffy hair everywhere.

Last night is a mixture of happy memories blurred together in Robbes mind. He remembers they got back to the academy on Sanders bike, Robbe sitting on the back letting his legs dangle in the air, his arms slung tightly around Sanders waist.

As soon as they where back there was a lot more making out on Sanders couch, kisses that turned from soft to exploring to heavy and finally to tired. They talked until late into the night cuddled closely together until both of them fell asleep. And inbetween soft whispers, shared smiles and even more kisses.

But now reality comes back, faster than ever and Robbe knows, he can't stay.

How was he able to forget about that. How was he able to pretend he could have this forever.

It's the most painful thing Robbe has ever done, he thinks as he looks down to the peacefully sleeping boy half on top of him. His face is relaxed, only a light smile left, his hair all over the place and his cheeks slightly red. He looks wonderful.

Robbe wishes nothing more than to stay here, in Sanders arms, waiting for him to wake up. It sounds so easy. But it isn't.

But he has to get back before his mom starts to worry. And also Robbe knows he isn't brave enough to tell Sander that there is no chance for them. If he would stay he would have to, would see Sanders face as his smile falls. Or he would have to lie. Lie and keep on lying. Robbe knows he can't lie anymore - doesn't want to do this to Sander, a relationship based on a lie.

So he detangles himself from Sanders arms and legs, carefully moves his head on the cushion and leaves a last lingering kiss on Sanders forehead before getting his things and leaving the room.

And just as Robbe knew it hurts like hell, leaving the beautiful boy behind to wake up alone. It hurts leaving him in general, but not knowing if he should ever come back makes it a thousand times worse.

He stays in the door frame a little too long, but when Sander turns around and makes a little sleepy noise Robbe quickly closes the door and hurries downstairs towards the classroom.

The academy is empty, just as Robbe expected and it is way too easy moving one foot in front of the other to leave, back to the safety of his room. Only that it feels a lot more lonely now.

-

ZONDAG 15:37

Robbe is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, headphones over his head with Sanders bowie playlist playing.

'Ground control to mayor tom.' Bowie sings 'Circuit dead there's something wrong'

The lyrics describe Robbes situation pretty well, he does feel like he's loosing contact - even if it's just to a different universe with a guy in it that Robbe really really wants to see again.

A guy that makes Robbes stomach full of butterflies and happiness, his heart full of warmth.

A guy that kissed him, kissed him between the garbage trucks, made him unbelievably happy- if even only for a night.

He should definitely stop to think about him.

Instead Robbe gets out his phone to distract himself a little and notices a few messages in the broerrs chat.

Aaron 14:12: I fucked it up

Jens 14:23: What?

Aaron 14:25: With Amber

Moyo 14:37: What happened man?

Aaron 14:40: I did what you told me to - I tried staying cool and not too desperate and she said at the end that if I want to treat her like an idiot I shouldn't even invite her in the first place.

Jens 14:42: Shiit

Moyo 14:43: There are so many pretty chics out there man, don’t worry!

Moyo 14:44: If it doesn't work out with Amber we find you another nice girl!

Aaron 14:45: Maybe one that doesn't expect much or what?

Jens 14:46: Aaron chill, one fuck up doesn't mean you can't do it

Of course there couldn't be a good thing lasting.

Robbe knows this isn't rational, it's Aaron taking bad advice too easily and Moyo having no clue how to actually build a relationship, but right now it just makes sense, every chance of a relationship breaking at the same time.

Not that there ever was a chance with Sander.

Robbe peeks up from the phone towards the tall mirror still standing in the room. It still shows the classroom, just like it did a minute ago, an hour ago - basically the entire time since Robbe came back yesterday.

That probably means Sander hasn't left the academy. Usually the room isn't there on the weekends, so Sander usually spends his weekends at home, but this time he seems to sleep there.

Maybe it's to wait for Robbe. Because he never explained why he had to leave. Probably he owes Sander that.

But he isn't strong enough. Not now. And he also isn't able to watch the empty mirror for another minute so he gets up, searches for a something big enough to cover it and finds a light blue bed sheet he throws over the frame of the mirror.

Maybe now it'll leave him alone.

-

MAANDAG 12:38

"So tell me again, what did you do exactly?"

Moyo demands from Aaron who promptly tries to retell his entire first date with Amber in detail. Wayy too much detail. There is something about popcorn that she refused and an awkward silence during the entire movie, Aaron trying to supply a 'cool' answer to every question Amber asked afterwards, all ending with her telling him off in the end, leaving him standing alone in the parking lot of the cinema.

"Oohh you fucked it up big time" Moyo shouts once Aaron is finished. "You really don't have any game."

Robbe knows that he is getting annoyed, maybe its also that nagging feel inside him that makes him constantly think about Sander and how shitty he must feel right now but he has enough.

"Or maybe you just give bad advice Moyo."

Robbe says it quietly, not even looking up from the floor but of course Moyo still hears it.

"What?"

Moyo turns around to glare at him but Robbe just shrugs.

"I give my best man!"

Luckily in this moment Jens comes to help

"But he's right Moyo, in this case your advice is shit. I think Amber is one of those girls that like to hear how great they are. Who likes compliments and when you're truly interested in them. So yeah, as weird as that sounds, just be yourself Aaron"

Aaron shakes his head in disbelief "No one ever told me that. Thanks man"

He hugs Jens shortly, who almost stumbles a step back.

"Whatever" Moyo mumbles and then changes the subject back to their usual girl talk, Robbe blends him out as soon as he starts talking.

Instead he reaches into the pocket of his jacket again. There is a small note inside, the one he found while visiting the bathroom earlier.

It's just a piece of paper, but still Robbe doesn't want to open it. Maybe he should have left it inside the mirror, in Sanders world. But now he has it and he should read it.

He checks again that the broerrs are occupied and won't see him reading it and then gets it out, unfolding it slowly.

Again there is a small sketch as always. But this time it doesn't show just Robbe - it shows both of them. It's a perspective Sander couldn't possibly have seen, but it's both of them kissing in between the garbage trucks. There is a small moon drawn over them - even if there definitely was no moon to be seen that day. Next to the drawing there is the usual pretty handwriting.

'When will you come back?'

Shit.

Robbe won't come back.

He quickly folds the paper again and puts it back in his pocket before one of the broerrs notices and possibly wants to see it.

Still it feels heavy in his pocket, like a weight pulling down not just his jacket, but also Robbe.

It's not that he doesn't want to come back. He wants nothing more. But he shouldn't. He can't. There are way too many reasons speaking against it.

So Robbe just hopes the pain will fade over time and he will be able to forget Sander one day. Or maybe not forget, just not miss him that much anymore.

-

DINSDAG 2:14

Robbe can't sleep. Turning from side to side doesn't help, counting imaginary sheep doesn't help, also not imagining a happy place or telling each part of his body it should fall asleep. Not even the lavender under his pillow seems to help.

Now he's out of ideas, he turns around another time but then gives up. There is no way he can fall asleep like this, his mind is heavy with guilt over leaving Sander like this and also he misses him. Horribly.

His fluffy hair tickling Robbes chin, his arms around Robbes waist, his incredibly soft lips on his.

And worse - he misses his smile that reaches up to his eyes, making his entire face light up. And his laugh, warm and full and making Robbe laugh with him. He misses his jokes, the Bowie music playing at all times. The light in his eyes when he talks about something important to him. The concentration when he draws. Short - there isn't a thing about him Robbe doesn't miss.

Robbe gets out of his bed and walks over to the window, opening the blind and the window and leans outside. The nights are way milder than just weeks ago, the air in his face doesn't feel cold at all.

It's a beautiful night, calm and peaceful and you can see the stars. And the moon, currently about three quarters of it's full size, looking down at him.

Is it the same moon Sander sees when he looks outside? The same on his drawing that he made for Robbe?

Probably not.

It makes Robbe only feel more alone.

He takes a deep breath before closing the window and the blind again and getting in his bed for another try of falling asleep.

-

WOENSDAG 13:12

"And the worst part is - he seems to think I'm his personal assistant, he wants me permanently to bring him coffee or help him with something on his computer. That is so annoying - when does he expect me to do my own work?"

Robbes mom shakes her head in disbelief before getting another spoon full of pasta.

"I mean that he is a total dick - excuse the vocabulary honey - is something I already knew, but that he doesn't even know how to prioritize the work, no wonder he needs all the extra hours we work!"

That sounds really bad. Robbe still hasn't forgotten what her boss said on the phone call last week.

"If he is that way to your coworkers as well can't you just complain about him or something?" He asks

"That would be great" His mom sighs "But I don't think that would change anything"

But there must be an option to change something - how could someone with absolutely zero empathy have people working beyond him?

Robbe is still thinking about that when his moms voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Anyway how was school?"

Robbe is aware she just tries to not unload her problems on him but he quickly tells her something about the classes anyway.

The mood with the broerrs was still a bit strange today, Moyo kept trying to make jokes about Aaron that no one was laughing about and then told Robbe that he is always so quiet if he had anything to hide. Well he has.

After finishing their food and cleaning up the dishes Robbe gets up to his room and is promptly greeted by the bed sheet covered mirror that is still standing in the middle of his room. He tries to move it a bit to the side and already wants to sit down on his desk when he decides to check under the sheet again. Just to see if it shows the room, he tells himself.

It's there, of course it is. And there even is another note sitting on the side Robbe quickly gets out before covering the mirror again.

He sits down on his bed before opening it, hoping that makes it easier.

The drawing shows Sander alone in his atelier, sitting on his desk chair with a pencil in his hand. There are more dark lines than usual and the figure sitting at the desk looks so small in comparison to the room.

'What did I do wrong?' Is the note next to it.

Nothing. Sander did absolutely nothing wrong, in contrary, he did really good. Too good even, he made Robbe fall for him way too easily, made him forget about reality and shared one of the best nights of Robbes life.

Robbe can't put off to answer him anymore - Sander deserves to get a reason why Robbe left. And if he's not brave enough to go in and tell it to his face he can just write to him.

Robbe walks over to his desk and searches for some paper and a pencil, sits down and starts to write his message.

'I'm sorry.' That is definitely not enough. Robbe thinks for a second, but then adds more.

'I know I can't stay for long with you' in the school? At all? 'in Antwerp'.

He still needs more.

'I never planned on starting anything new here, because I have to leave anyway. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it might hurt more if we were together for longer.'

It sounds horribly dramatic. But that's kinda how he's feeling. Dramatically heartbroken. So maybe it's okay.

Another glance at Sanders drawing shows him this can't possibly be enough. The figure looks so incredibly small and helpless - a little like Robbe feels at the moment.

'Thank you for the time we head, it was wonderful and you didn't do anything wrong at all. I wish I could stay.',

For a short second he thinks about drawing something as well but luckily he realizes how ridiculous that is. Robbe can't draw. Maybe it would make Sander laugh and so the entire message less painful. But still, no way.

He folds the paper two times before walking over to the mirror and reaching in to put it in between the frame and the glass, just where Sanders message was before.

-

DONDERDAG 17:38

"And her ass! You really should have seen that!"

Moyo indicates the size by holding his hands in a distance of about half a metre.

"Woaah" Aaron exclaims, eyes big.

"Nothing against the girl I met at that concert I went to with Robbe last year - do you remember her Robbe?"

Robbe pulls his eyes off the skater he has been watching doing some seriously difficult tricks and back to the broerrs instead.

"No" He remembers the music, it was a great concert. Also the singer was kinda good looking. But no idea what girl Jens is talking about.

"For real? She had an ass like this" Now Jens is holding his arms open, trying to indicate the size with the distance of his hands.

"You're not that much of an ass guy are you?" Moyo asks in his direction.

"Nope"

He especially isn't a fan of talking about girls like this.

"Then tits?" Moyo keeps on asking.

"No not tits either" Robbe can hear in his own voice that he's starting to get annoyed.

"Then what about your art girl - what does she have?" Moyo asks, either ignoring or not noticing Robbes annoyance.

Little does he now he picked the possibly worst subject at the moment.

"Oh leave her out of this. Just because I don't like to talk about it like that doesn't mean there is something different with me"

"Chill dude" Moyo laughs "It was just a simple question"

"Yeah but I have enough of all that. Girls girls girls all the time. And do you really have to talk like that about them? Would you like if someone talks about you like this Moyo? About the size of your ass?" Robbe knows he is getting louder but there is just too much building up at the moment.

"Whats up with you dude?" Moyo asks and Jens jumps instantly to Robbes excuse.

"He doesn't mean it like that-"

"Oh, yes I do. I really have enough of all of you talking like that all the time."

Robbe takes his board and turns away, ready to leave.

"You're just mad the thing with your art-girl didn't work out!" Moyo shouts behind him but Robbe doesn't turn back around.

Instead he drives away, hoping to get home quickly.

-

VRIJDAG 15:12

Robbe is lying on his bed upside down, legs up the wall and head where his feet belong. He thinks about Sander. And how he fucked up every good thing that happened to him. Not just the wonderful friendship he had with Sander he destroyed by falling for him, also his friendship with the broerrs who he had to yell at yesterday.

He gets out the note again he found earlier today, it's the first time Sander didn't send him a drawing but a plain text instead.

'I'd rather have you just for a short time than not at all'

It would be so easy to just give up and run back, get back to Sander and be happy. But Robbe also knows once he does this, how should he ever stop? How should he decide when it's the right time to not visit Sander anymore. He doesn't trust himself to be strong enough to do this. So he just stays here.

In that moment he hears noises downstairs, his mom is back from work. So he quickly gets down to greet her.

"Hey honey - how was your day?" she asks as soon as she sees him, and when he doesn't instantly answer, not sure how he could answer that without mentioning what happened with Sander or his fight with the broerrs, she adds

"Is everything all right?"

Robbe already wants to nod, tell her everything is perfectly fine but he knows it isn't. And he really needs someone to talk about this. Maybe not why he won't go back to Sander but at least some if it. So he shakes his head. If he tried to say a word he'd probably start crying so he keeps quiet.

"Oh what is it?" She asks, but the notices they are still in the hallway "Lets sit down in the living room"

Robbe follows after her to their living room couch quickly thinking about what he wants to tell her and notices he really wants to tell her a lot. So he starts, once they sit down.

"There is something I should tell you..." He starts, not sure how to formulate it.

She nods so he carries on.

"Remember that guy in the mirror I told you about?"

"You said that you think the mirror is linked to someone and that he's not a version of you in this universe."

Robbe takes a deep breath, tries to calm himself down. It's not easy but he has to tell her sooner or later and not talking about it will only make it harder.

"Ikindafellinlovewithhim"

It's out. Maybe not that nicely but it's finally out.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Robbe knows he just talked too fast but his heart still beats so loud he can feel it in his neck.

"I said I kinda fellinlovewithhim."

A little better at least.

"Oh honey but that's beautiful. I was wondering what-"

"So it's not a problem?" Robbe asks, confused "That it's a guy I mean"

She smiles softly and shakes her head "Not at all honey. I love you the same no matter what, I thought you knew that!"

She wraps him in a big hug, but once she pulls away again she has another question on her lips.

"So... Was I not supposed to know that?"

"To know what?"

"That you're into guys"

Robbe never named it that explicitly so he almost flinshes but then has to ask on.

"Wait, you knew already?"

When his mom nods he adds. "Because you know me so well or..?"

"That as well but, all the other Robbes are gay. Well Cris is bi and Lukas and Shay aren't out yet at all but I just assumed..."

"You know their names?"

He knew that his mom has some information they never talked about - but that she knows that much just never occurred to Robbe.

"Of course honey, you are the most important thing for me and I don't think it's that different for the other mes, so of course I know how their children are called."

That makes sense.

"And you know they all have this one partner, that just comes along and makes them happy. Do you know if your boy is that for you? Does he make you happy? Tell me about him. Wait, what is his name?"

Robbe has to smile at the flood of questions but then starts to answer them.

"His name is Sander. He's an art student, at the school that belongs to the empty classroom I keep seeing. And he wanted to draw me for a project."

"Oh that is so cute! Do you have a drawing?"

Robbe nods "Wait a moment". He quickly runs upstairs to get the notes he keeps in his desk drawer.

Once he's back he hands the first one to his mom, it's the drawing of Robbe in front of the skylight.

"Wow he draws reaally pretty!" His mom looks at the drawing like she's just a moment away of framing it to hang it in the living room so he quickly gets it back.

"Did you know that they all get with artists?" His mom asks.

"The Isaks?" He asks and she smiles

"I call them the Robbes but yes. Isak was the first one to get a boyfriend." Robbe can confirm that, the blond boy had suddenly some giant standing next to him in the mirror one morning and Robbe knew that he was not just another friend.

"They all find this one person that draws them little doodles and makes them smile. Do you think that's Sander for you?"

It's a heavy question and Robbe would love nothing more than to nod - to have Sander be his soulmate, the one person he meets over and over in every universe. But it can't be true. Because they don't live in the same universe.

"But how could he if he lives in another universe mom." Robbe shakes his head "But could you tell me more about the Isaks?"

His mom seems to sense that he would prefer not to talk about Sander anymore so she tells him different stories about the Isaks. Tells him a little about their childhood, their friends that all sound a little like Jens. They even all have a Jana.

So he listens, listens to their different hobbies and personalities and friend groups until he has to go and do his homework, having heard enough information for a day.

He hugs his mom a second time before he leaves.

"Whats that for?" She asks surprised but Robbe just smiles

"Thank you mom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this, left kudos or a comment. I see it and it makes my day everytime 💛


	7. Chapter 7

ZATERTAG 15:23

Robbe is already waiting at their usual spot on the skate park when Jens arrives. He has his hood up and just takes it down once he sits down next to Robbe.

"Hey"

They greet each other with their handshake and then watch the skaters silently.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jens asks after a while.

After the long talk to his mom yesterday Robbe had decided to tell his friends as well, so he texted Jens first thing in the morning if he wanted to meet today.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you on Thursday." Robbe starts, knows he should apologize.

Jens just nods, he isn't someone who stays mad for long so he probably already forgot about it.

"Is it because of that art girl?" Jens asks.

"About that-" now is his chance "I wanted to tell you something."

Robbe breathes slowly in and out again. It was no problem yesterday and it won't be a problem today.

"Yeah?" Jens raises an eyebrow, waits for Robbe to finally talk.

"It's not actually a girl"

Robbe holds his breath, waits for Jens answer but Jens doesn't seem to fully get it.

"So it's an imaginary girl? Is that what you want to tell me?"

Robbe shakes his head.

"No. It's a guy, not a girl."

Jens just nods, expression unchanged.

"So are you two together now?"

That was easy.

Robbe shakes his head but then has to ask

"So you don't think that's weird?"

Jens puts on one of his 'for real?' expressions. "No. Why should I?"

Robbe almost laughs at Jens nonchalance but then shrugs. Of course Jens is chill about him - he's not judgmental, and especially not because of something like this. Robbe should have known.

"We are not together. Because of what I told you, we couldn't stay together for long"

"Okay." Jens looks at him from the side. "And that’s what you want?"

Of course it's not what Robbe wants, but it's not always that easy.

"No" he answers wearily.

"They why do you do it? Why don't you just try this entire distance thing and see how it turns out?"

Because Robbe is afraid he might loose touch to reality when he travels universes too much? Because he sees how bad it can get with is mom and he doesn't want to experience the same?

"It's not that easy Jens" He answers instead.

It gets quiet for a while, both boys looking into the distance until Jens speaks up again.

"Do you love him?"

Robbe would love to be able to say no. To just pretend Sander never had been a part of his life, but it's too late for that.

"Yes"

Jens shakes his head next to him.

"I really don't get you"

-

ZONDAG 12:17

Robbe is sitting at his desk, doing a few things for school when his mind wanders back to Sanders message.

That he preferes having Robbe for short over not at all.

Its such a sweet thing to say, Robbe doesn't even know how he would deserve someone like Sander. Someone who sends him all these small notes with drawings and who constantly makes him smile when they are together, always a new surprise up the sleeve.

But on the other hand Robbe knows he can't say the same. Not because he wouldn't want to be with Sander, even if just for a short time, but because he knows he wouldn't be able to get away again. Better now than later when it's impossible to leave.

Or maybe not, maybe it's already impossible. Because Robbe feels his eyes going back to the covered mirror, thinking about just going for a quick visit. Because he still feels like a part of him is missing, like someone just ripped a part of his body off - leaving him with the knowledge how it felt to be complete.

Maybe he should answer Sander at least. Tell him why that isn't an option.

But what would he even write?

He walks over to his desk to get some paper and a pen and begins to write.

'Hey Sander'

He stares at the white wall behind hind his desk but there are no words coming to his mind.

This is no use, there is nothing he could say that could explain this. Especially not the truth. No way to make it hurt any less. So he crosses it out again, puts the paper back, gets back to his bed and gets his phone out instead.

-

MAANDAG 12:11

The Broerrs are sitting on the school yard, eating their lunch and talking, like usual. They act like nothing is up even though Robbe knows he should apologize.

It takes a while until Robbe gets the courage to bring it up, until then he just listens to Moyo talking on and on about the new girl he's interested in.

"Sorry for the thing on Thursday."

He finally starts after hearing about her boobs for the third time.

"It's all right dude" Moyo just waves it off "We know it's because that artgirl of yours won't let you have some"

He says it so casually that Robbe almost gets mad again.

"That's not why" He presses out between his teeth but Moyo just laughs.

"Oh of course it is, have you seen how you are acting lately? You should really find another girl or finally score with her."

Deep breaths. Don't get angry. That's not what he wanted to talk about.

"I actually won't find another girl -"

"Because you're still hung up on her?"

Nope. Well, that too, but no.

"No man, could you finally leave that subject alone?" He ask, now the annoyance is easily heard in his voice.

"Uhh touchy. So she didn't want anything from you I guess?" Moyo asks again, and now it's finally too much.

"Oh she does. Or better he does. Because it's a guy and-"

He gets interrupted by Moyos laugh.

"Very funny"

"Not a joke. Its a guy, you know - tall and with short hair and definitely without boobs. We kissed in the damn moonlight so, yeah, I guess he's interested. But if you would listen to me instead of interrupting me the entire time I could have told you!"

"Wait, for real man?" It's the first time Aaron says something, he just has been laughing along to Moyos jokes since the beginning of the break.

"Yes for real, or not entirely - I don't think there was any moonlight but you get the point."

Robbe just has enough, he turns around and leaves the guys without another word.

-

DINSDAG 9:12

Robbe is already sitting with Jens when Moyo and Aaron walk over. For a second he contemplates just getting his stuff and leaving again but Robbe doesn't really want to loose their friendship because of that stupid thing.

"Hey Robbe" Moyo starts awkwardly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"We're sorry because of yesterday." Aaron explains.

"Yeah man - It wasn't meant that way. Of course we don't care if you're into girls or dudes." Moyo now finally finds the courage to apologize too.

Robbe is glad that they can put that behind them - he hates being angry at his friends.

"It's alright."

"But now I finally understand why you get annoyed when we talk about girls the entire time" Moyo laughs.

He probably just means to lift the mood so Robbe just nods.

"So does this mean you can finally tell us more about that mysterious art-guy."

"Yeah and about that kiss you were talking about yesterday, what was that?" Jens asks from the side, eyebrows raised.

Robbe sighs. He still can't tell everything but it's a lot better than to have the broerrs think Sander is a girl so he begins to talk.

"His name is Sander."

"Let me guess brown eyes, dark hair, tattoos?"

So Moyo still remembers the pile of lies Robbe told them.

"No - white hair, green eyes, no tattoos but instead a black leather jacket and boots - loves Bowie and well, the rest of the story is right. We met at the art school, he showed me the place, he wanted to do a project about me, I didn't think he would be interested because of his girlfriend, but then he breaks up with her and -"

"He broke up with his girlfriend for you? Wow!" Aaron exclaims excitedly.

"I told you he's into you!" Moyo shouts as if he hadn't just accused Robbe of acting weird because he 'wouldn't get some'.

"I don't think he broke up with her only for me, their relationship was pretty shit already." Robbe explains.

"So how did it come to the kiss you were talking about?" Jens asks, still focused on that part of the story.

Robbe sighs. "He invited me to spray paint garbage trucks, I should probably have seen it coming but we kissed there. And now I feel shitty because I don't think we could make it work."

"Because of the distance thing?" Aaron asks and Robbe just nods, not wanting to add on to his lie.

"Did you tell him that?" Jens asks quietly next to Robbe.

"I did, but apparently he rather would be together for a short time than not at all. And now I feel even shittier."

"I really don't understand why you don't use the time you have left and see where it goes from there?" Moyo mutters but Robbe just shrugs, not feeling like explaining himself right now

-

WOENSDAG 22:24

There is a new note in the mirror. It's lucky that Robbe even notices it, he only opens the bathroom mirror cabinet because he needs a new tube of toothpaste and they are stored inside the cabinet.

But once it's open he can't resist looking in the mirror and there it is. An innocent looking piece of paper.

For a moment Robbe considers not taking it. If Sander would notice him stopping to get the notes, maybe he would accept that Robbe won't come back. But also Robbes curiosity would kill him if he doesn't look so he quickly reaches in and gets the piece of folded paper.

He wets his toothbrush, puts some of the new toothpaste on it and sits down on the toilet seat to brush his teeth. And finally opens Sanders note.

Its a drawing again. Robbe spraying the garbage truck, looking concentrated. He wears that white mask Noor gave him and has a spray can in his hand.

'I wish you would come back.'

So Sander doesn't give up that easily.

For a short moment Robbe allows himself to think what if Sander actually is his soulmate. His person he meets that makes him finally accept his sexuality. That person he is meant to be with in every universe.

Like his mom said, they all are artists. They all fall in love with their Isak and never let go again. The description would fit Sander. A little too good actually.

And then, an even scarier thought. What if Sander is supposed to be someone elses partner? If there is another Isak he is supposed to meet?

But then there would be someone in the mirror. And why should the mirror lead Robbe to Sander at all.

Robbe just wishes he could go back. Maybe he should just give up and go again. Not caring what lies he has to tell Sander. Not caring if he too gets schizophrenia if he does so. He just misses Sander too much.

But also he knows he has to stay sane. To be there for his mom. And what is he supposed to tell his friends - that they can't meet Robbes boyfriend for no reason at all? Because he's too busy all the time? And the other way around - Sander must catch on that there is something wrong with Robbe.

No - he has to stay strong.

-

DONDERDAG 19:20

"Robbe! Dinner!"

Robbe puts away the stuff he was working on and gets downstairs to where his mom is currently putting pots and pans on the small kitchen table. It's already set today so he just sits down and gets some food on his plate.

"Wow that looks great."

"Wanted to try something new."

They eat mostly in silence until Robbes mom asks.

"You never told me more about your parallel-universe guy. Do you think he also likes you?"

Robbe doesn't really know how to explain that to his mom without sounding rude. Essentially he's afraid getting like her if he visits Sander too much.

"Yes he does. We kinda kissed." He starts carefully.

"But that sounds great honey? So why are you feeling down?" Of course she is able to read him like that.

"I... Don't think it's a good idea to start a relationship between universes. So I didn't come back."

Robbe feels like a dick when he puts it that way.

His mom looks at him without saying anything, scanning him and probably seeing right into his heart.

"It's because of me isn't it?" She asks after a while.

"Mom" Robbe wants to add something after that, wants to tell her it's something else but he can't. Because it's true.

"It's because you are afraid isn't it? You think I get like that because of my power. But Robbe, I know I've been horrible about this, I know I sometimes refuse to believe that I am Ill but I am. And I'm not the only one. Almost all the me's in all the different universes have schizophrenia. And none of them have a power like me!"

Robbe can see tears shining in her eyes.

"But still, is your power always good for you? Doesn't it make things worse?" He asks, unable to believe that all his worries all these years have been without a reason.

"Of course. Because my power isolates me. It makes me feel alone because no one can hear me but I can hear them all the time. But your power is different Robbe. You are able to connect people - to connect entire universes and that is so beautiful! Robbe you are special. And you shouldn't try to get rid of something like that but instead embrace it."

When Robbe nods and goes over to hug his mum she puts both arms around him and gently strokes his back.

"Enjoy what you have Robbe. Go back to that boy of yours and enjoy it to the fullest. Just because you can!"

And at that moment Robbe knows he will come back. He will go back and be with Sander no matter what it means. So he nods and hugs his mom even closer.

-

VRIJDAG 15:12

It almost feels celebratory to lift the bed sheet on his bedroom mirror. Like freeing himself.

The mirror shows the classroom, of course it does. But today that is a good thing so Robbe quickly slips into his shoes and walks right through the mirror, feeling the cold tingle on his skin like every time.

He is a little bit afraid of how Sander will react. Will he be mad at Robbe? It would be reasonable, Robbe left without a word almost two weeks ago and the only life sign he left is that shitty letter without real explanations.

Still he walks up the stairs, arriving in the hallway right underneath the roof where Sanders atelier is.

Robbe has to take a deep breath before knocking, not knowing what to expect.

"Yeah?" Sanders voice sounds weak.

Still he opens the door, standing in the doorway feeling insecure.

Sander is sitting at his desk, he stops drawing to look in Robbes direction, and once he realizes it is Robbe standing in his atelier he gets up, but he doesn't say a thing. He looks tired.

Still it is a relief seeing him again.

When Robbe looks around the room he notices how some of the drawings are replaced with drawings of Robbes own face. It's everywhere, looking down from the walls.

Robbe closes the door behind him to walk over to where Sander is still standing, looking at him like he just saw a ghost.

"Hey" Robbe manages to get out, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey" he gets in return.

Now that he's standing close to Sander he realizes how much he missed him. Missed his beautiful eyes and his soft skin and Robbe isn't able to stop himself from leaning closer and kissing Sander.

He missed doing this so much. Sanders lips are impossibly soft and having him so close feels almost healing.

But then Sander pushes slightly back, and Robbe knows he has to give an explanation.

"I'm sorry" Robbe whispers, forehead still against Sanders.

"What happened?" Sander asks, his voice hoarse.

"I don't think I have to leave again" He explains quickly.

"I'm so sorry" Robbe knows he is repeating himself but he still feels like shit for treating Sander that way.

He knows his explanation is not much, but apparently it is enough as Sander leans closer again, pulling Robbe towards him and slotting their lips together.

It feels like coming home after weeks of being gone. And how could Robbe possibly forget how impossibly good Sander felt. All of him. His hand in Robbes hair and his body pressing close to Robbes. His soft blond strands under Robbes hands. His lips. How they softly move against Robbes.

Robbe can't get enough.

And then suddenly something shifts, Sanders lips get hungrier, his hands pulling Robbe even closer, his body presses against Robbes.

It still doesn't feel close enough.

So Robbe presses back, tries to get as close as somehow possible, get as much Sander as he can.

Suddenly everything moves really fast. Robbes back is pressed against the wall, Sanders tongue exploring his mouth, a hand under Robbes shirt.

Their lips part for a second, barely long enough to get Robbes shirt over his head.

Sanders hands roam over the newly exposed skin, he breaks the contact of their lips again to lean back and let his eyes wander over Robbes muscles, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Damn, If I had known what you hide underneath those over sized shirts I would have tried to get you to undress way sooner!"

His voice sounds still breathless and Robbe can't help but shut him up with another kiss.

"Shut up" he mumbles between kisses, still trying to pull Sander even closer, letting his own fingertips touch Sanders warm skin underneath his shirt. It's softer than expected, almost too soft.

Then Sanders shirt is on the floor next to them.

The warmth of Sanders skin against his.

Sander slowly moves them through the room, not parting from Robbe at all.

Only when they arrive at the door of Sanders small atelier, Sander already turning the small key he breaks the kiss, still hovering close.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks, his breath on Robbes lips.

"I know this isn't the most romantic place, in a school and with only my small couch..." he explains when Robbe just nods.

"It's our place" Robbe whispers back, hoping Sander would finally kiss him again.

And he does, over and over again, leading them towards Sanders couch.


	8. Chapter 8

ZATERDAG 9:16

This time Robbe knows exactly where he is when the soft morning light wakes him up.

Again Sander is lying half on top of him, his head on the cushion next to Robbes, his arms slung around Robbes torso, legs over legs. Sanders sleeping bag is covering them, keeping them warm.

This time Robbe doesn't have to leave. He can stay, watch the sleeping boy in his arms until he wakes up.

It doesn't take long for Sander to stir in his sleep, move around a little and then cling even stronger to Robbes torso.

"Please don't leave" Sander mumbles, eyes still closed.

"I won't. I'll stay here with you."

That makes Sander nod content and then move himself so his head is on Robbes shoulder now.

"Good"

The room goes silent again, Robbe isn't sure if Sander fell asleep again, so he just keeps watching Sanders face.

He looks so peaceful like that. Like an angel.

Looking at him makes Robbes heart feel warm. And like it's expanding, like his body isn't big enough to contain all the love he feels.

Robbe can't help himself and starts peppering little kisses all over Sanders face what earns him a groan. When he wants to pull away again Sander finally opens his eyes and holds Robbes head in place with his hands.

"Stay" He mumbles and then moves upwards until he is able to kiss Robbe.

"Good morning sleepyhead"

There is another kiss, a longer one, then Sander cuddles back close, head on Robbes shoulder.

"So why did you leave?"

Right, he has still some explaining to do. And no idea what he should tell Sander.

"I'm really sorry. I really thought I had to leave you soon and I didn't want to hurt us both. Only it was way too late anyway."

It feels like a lie. A big one.

Not because it's not true, more because he can't tell everything, the whole reason. And Sander definitely deserves the whole reason.

"Even if you're leaving - why couldn't we stay together?"

Sanders voice is muffled against the skin of Robbes neck.

"I mean you'd have to buy a new phone, but other than that?"

Would be nice if it would be that easy.

"We don't have to now. I won't leave" Robbe tries to dismiss the subject. He really hopes he can keep that promise.

"So why can you stay now?" Sander asks, and again it's a question almost impossible to answer.

"Something about my mom."

That's not technically a lie and it sounds believable. Still it hurts not being able to tell Sander the truth.

Sander seems to get that he doesn't want to talk about it, he cuddles a little closer to Robbe as if to comfort him.

"The most important thing is that we are together now." Robbe tries to change the subject and Sander lifts his head at that, a soft smile around his lips.

"We are the future Robbe"

Just a while ago Robbe would probably have cringed at a sentence like that, but looking in Sanders green puppy eyes catching the morning light and having him close makes it impossible not to lean forward and leave another long kiss on Sanders lips.

"So are you trying to shut me up with kisses?" Sander asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

"And what if I am?" Robbe tries to tease back but Sander just laughs and crawls fully on top of Robbe, legs between his, kissing him in a way that makes every thought vanish.

-

ZONDAG 14:53

"Hey!" Robbe opens the door, letting Jens in the hallway.

"Hey"

They exchange a brofist hug mixture before Jens sits down to get off his shoes.

It's been a while since the last time they hung out together, just the two of them, and Robbe really looks forward to this.

It was kinda hard to leave Sander yesterday but he had to get back to his mom and meeting Jens today made it a little easier to not be around the green eyed guy that took Robbes heart way too easily.

Jens quickly pops his head into the living room to greet Robbes mum, exchanging some small talk but Robbe pulls him away as soon as his mom starts talking about how great it is that they spend more time together and how glad she is Jens is such a good friend to Robbe.

Once the door of Robbes room closes behind them Jens lets himself plop down on Robbes bed.

"I finally talked to Jana"

Oh, Robbe almost forgot he is not the only one struggling at the moment. He goes over to lie down next to his best friend, glad that Jens still talks about this stuff with him.

"And?"

"It seems to be similar for her. First she was sad, thought I just didn't like her for her anymore but once I explained she got it..."

Jens pauses, looking at the ceiling.

"We actually talked a lot afterwards, I think we'll stay friends."

Robbe can't help but grin.

"That's great! So we could hang out all three of us again, just like in old times." Just without the jealousy, he almost adds.

"Yeah man, I miss that."

They lie in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, both hanging after their own thoughts until Robbe gets up.

"So what about gaming today?"

"Oh definitely! I brought that new game, you're totally -"

Jens puts his hand on Robbes shoulder and stops talking mid sentence - looking wide eyed somewhere in the middle of the Room.

" - Who is this?"

At first Robbe doesn't know what Jens is talking about - the tall boy looks like he's in a major state of shock but then Robbe sees what Jens is staring at.

It's Robbes mirror, still standing in the middle of the room, currently showing the face of the blue eyed guy with the brown curls. Lucas, if his moms description is right.

"What do you mean?" He tries getting out of that situation but it's too late.

"I know you can see him Robbe" Jens gets up from the bed and takes a step closer to the mirror.

In that second something seems to change because Jens looks even more confused and then reaches back to touch Robbes arm again.

Looks like he is only able to see the guy as long as he's touching Robbe.

But if that's possible, why has it never happened before?

"Okay" Robbe just mumbles, not knowing how to explain this entire thing to his best friend.

He always wished he could tell Jens without being declared crazy but now that he has no other option he has no idea how to start.

"He's beautiful." Jens mumbles, still standing in the same position.

That's... unexpected, to say the least.

"I thought you were only into girls?"

"Well apparently not"

Jens is still staring at the reflection of the guy who seems to be washing his hands, unaware of the two guys watching him in another universe.

"What the fock is happening Robbe?"

Finally he is turning back, sitting back down next to Robbe.

Robbe takes a deep breath in before trying to explain.

"I'm not entirely sure, but my theory is that he is a version of me in another universe."

"That he is what?"

That was probably not the best way to start, Jens looks even more freaked out than before.

"Okay, just... Listen"

Robbe takes Jens small nod as confirmation and carries on trying to explain his weird power.

"So basically since I can remember I sometimes see other faces in the mirror. Always one of the same 7 people."

He waits until Jens nods before carrying on, trying not to overwhelm him.

"When I was really young I just walked through the mirror once to visit one of the guys I've seen and we played with each other for a view hours. But as my mother also has a similar power and I couldn't rule out that her schizophrenia was caused by it so I never tried going through the mirror again for a long time."

Jens takes a few seconds to process that flood of information.

"Wow"

His next thought is again unexpected for Robbe.

"So you never visited him?" He points behind him towards the mirror that just changed back to reflecting Robbes room as usual.

"No. Also I think it would probably freak him out If I just walked through the mirror."

That seems to satisfy Jens, at least momentarily so Robbe carries on.

"The seven people I see all had similarities so my theory is that they are all me in different parallel universes. Not the same person but similar. That would fit with what my mom is telling me about her power."

Again Jens nods, glancing over to the mirror but seeing only Robbes room.

"That's really fucked up"

Robbe chuckles.

"It is"

It actually feels really good to talk about this to someone else than his mom. He carried this around way too long.

"So why did you never tell me?"

"If you hadn't seen Lucas would you believe me right now?" Robbe asks back.

"True" Jens laughs shortly "So his name is Lucas?"

Robbe just has to roll his eyes - this is almost worse than back when Jens had a crush on Jana.

"I think so."

Robbe is just about to explain more when Jens interrupts him.

"Wait, was that why you never look at yourself in the mirror and why you were staring at the mirror in my hallway a few weeks back"

Robbe just nods.

"Actually yes, that day the mirror only showed a empty room for the first time, that was really confusing."

"What? Why that?"

"I don't really know why, but I went in after seeing that room almost every day for a week. And well, that's where I met Sander."

Robbe can see the realization in Jens eyes.

"So that's what you meant when you talked about that distance thing"

"Jep. Made it even worse because I couldn't really explain to him why it wouldn't work."

"Shit dude" Jens gets a little closer to him to put an arm around his shoulders.

"How are you doing?"

Right, he hasn't told him yet.

"Great actually, had a long talk with my mom and finally figured out that her schizophrenia has nothing to do with her power. So I came back to Sander. It's still shitty that I can't tell him all of this, he thinks I'm at the art school on some sort of program, but at least I somehow can be with him."

"Damn" Jens shakes his head. "And what if you just told him?"

"To make him think I'm crazy? No thanks"

"It worked out with me, why shouldn't it with him."

Jens makes everything sound so easy again. It would be amazing if he could just tell Sander and everything would be good again. But it also might fire back. And Robbe definitely isn't ready to risk their relationship again so he shakes his head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

Jens is quiet again for moment before he asks.

"And who is Sander then in your theory?"

Robbe thinks he might have an idea.

"All of the mes I see - I call them the Isaks because of the guy I actually met - they all meet someone. My mum means they all meet an artist they fall in love with. And well, the description would fit perfectly. Maybe we were just born into the wrong universes."

"Wait, does that mean Lucas also has a boyfriend?" Jens asks, and again Robbe barely manages not to roll his eyes.

"No - he's one of the few who are still alone."

"But the chances that he likes guys are high, right?"

"Very high"

When Jens starts to grin Robbe quickly has to intervene.

"But you know that you meeting him is not possible because you live in different universes, right?"

That was probably a bit harsher than planned and Jens pulls a grimace.

"Alright alright, I'll shut up."

"Since when do you like guys anyway?" Robbe still can't get that sudden change out of his head. Especially since he had a major crush on Jens not that long ago.

"To be honest it doesn't really surprise me, I never fell for a guy before but I also never thought that was impossible. This just confirms it."

But instead of shutting up Jens already has the next ten questions on the tip of his tongue. So Robbe spends the rest of the afternoon explaining everything to his best friend. But instead of it being exhausting Robbe enjoys finally being able to talk about it to his best friend.

-

MAANDAG 12:03

When Robbe arrives at their usual spot only Aaron is there already. He is looking at the floor, looking lost in his thoughts.

"Hey" Robbe greets him extra quietly to not disturb him.

"Hey" Aaron looks up, still a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's up?" Robbe asks while sitting down on the bench next to Aaron.

"I still don't know what to do about Amber. I mean, I fucked it up how should I make her want to talk to me again?" Aaron lets out a sigh.

"Maybe just apologize? Amber is no monster. She'll understand if you tell her you were nervous and took bad advice. I'm pretty sure if you're honest you might be able to sweep her off her feet."

Honesty... Maybe Robbe should take his own advice sometimes. But in his case it isn't that easy to be honest.

"You really think so?"

Aaron looks hopeful.

"Sure - if she went on that one date with you maybe she would try again."

Apparently he encouraged Aaron quite a lot, as Amber and Luca enter the school yard he jumps to his feet and is ready to head towards them when Robbe stops him.

"And maybe you should talk to her alone."

Aaron turns back around.

"Oh, right"

Still he makes his way over, leaving Robbe surprised at his courage.

He exchanges a few words with both of the girls and soon Luca walks on alone, leaving Aaron and Amber to talk.

In that moment Moyo and Jens arrive and greet Robbe.

"Where's Aaron?" Moyo immediately asks.

Robbe just nods over to where Aaron is still talking to Amber and apparently surprising both of his friends as they look over with wide eyes.

When he comes back, giving them a thumbs up Jens pats his shoulder.

"You finally grew up, hm?"

"What did she say?" This time it's Robbe who's curious how his friends love life is working out.

"She'll give me another chance if I promise to be myself this time!"

"That's great!" Moyo, declares, surprising Robbe a little as it was his advice that got Aaron into this situation in the first place.

"And what about you? Still sulking about your art guy?"

He turns towards Robbe who can't hold back a wide grin as he thinks about Sander.

"Not at all. We're kind of together now."

"Whaat? What happened?" Aaron asks from the side

"Looks like he won't have to leave."

This time he meets Jens eyes after telling his half lie. Jens raises one eyebrow but the smile still stays on his face.

Of course Robbe wishes he could tell the truth but he definitely shouldn't start going around telling everyone about his power. Especially not Aaron who might forget he isn't supposed to tell anyone and Moyo who might want to use it to brag... No way.

"So you guys all are happy... Jens now it's just the two of us, we should try to find us some nice girls..."

This time it's Robbe who raises an eyebrow towards Jens but Jens just laughs.

"Or a nice guy for me."

As always Jens makes this entire thing look easy.

"You too? For real?" Aaron asks, clearly surprised.

"But you still like girls at least, right?" Moyo sounds seriously concerned.

"Yep, still like girls. I'm bi I think."

Moyo laughs relieved. "Puh, I already was afraid soon there's no one left I could talk to about girls."

They all laugh about that and Robbe is surprised how easy it is to hang out with his friends today. Maybe most of the problem really was in his own mind.

-

DINSDAG 17:27

This time Robbe almost can't wait to run up the stairs towards Sanders atelier, it feels like they've been apart for waay to long, even if it was just a few days.

When he opens the door he is almost disappointed to find Noor on Sanders couch, turning towards the sudden noise.

"Oh... Hi" He quickly greets her but before the situation could get uncomfortable Sander comes over from his desk chair with quick steps and wraps Robbe into a long hug.

When they part again Sander leaves a small kiss on Robbes nose, accompanied by a low "Hey cutie"

"Hey" Robbe whispers back, both boys grinning shortly at each other.

"I guess that's my clue -" Noor is already getting up and Robbe feels bad for taking Sander from her.

"You don't have to" He tries to explain but she just laughs.

"I'd only be third wheeling with you two."

When she reaches the two boys she turns towards Robbe again.

"Oh and sorry for trying to flirt with you a few weeks back. If Sander would have told me about his massive crush on you I wouldn't have tried that but... Well he only told me after I noticed anyway."

Robbe feels his cheeks getting red hearing about Sanders 'massive crush' but apparently it takes more to get Sander flustered. The blond boy only laughs and glances down to Robbe with that spark in his eyes.

"No problem" Robbe quickly explains and they exchange quick goodbyes with Noor. Before the door has even closed behind her Sander already pulls Robbe in for a desperate kiss.

So Robbe isn't the only one who missed the other.

It doesn't take them long to take their make out session to Sanders couch, lying on top of each other to not fall off the small cushion.

"So you had a massive crush on me?" Robbe asks, currently sitting on Sanders chest.

"I still have a massive crush on you." Sander tries to chase their last kiss, leaning upwards to capture Robbes lips with his. Robbe momentarily forgets he wanted to talk to Sander, having to lean back to clear his mind.

"For real though, when did you know you liked me?"

Sander smiles softly up to him.

"Basically the first time we run into each other" he explains, grinning when Robbe raises his eyebrows.

"I already saw you once before that."

"Really?"

"Only out of the window of one of the classrooms."

Sanders smile turns into a grin

"And you fell deeply and hopelessly in love with me at that sight?" He asks with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Of course" Robbe chuckles, leaning down for another kiss.

Once they part Sanders expression changes, his soft smile stays but his eyes seem more sincere.

"Robbe - For real though, you know that I love you, right?"

Oh. Sander loves him.

"I love you too"

It's surprisingly easy to say. Mostly because it's true.

Sander smiles wide, a beautiful smile that lights up his entire face and lets his eyes sparkle, before pulling Robbe downwards for another kiss.

Pretty quickly he moves back though and lifts Robbe off of him.

Robbe apparently looks confused because Sander explains right after.

"You know you make me want you if you sit like this?"

Oh.

"Oops, sorry"

But Sander doesn't even think about letting that stop him. He crawls on top of Robbe and pulls him into another long kiss.

When they finally kissed enough, or not enough, there never is enough, they lie down on the couch both heads in the middle, each of them letting their feet dangle over one side of the couch. It's one of the only ways to lie on the small couch without lying half on top of each other.

"Sometimes I feel like I barely know you"

Sanders voice is low, this is only meant for Robbes ears.

"But you do - You know the parts of me that, are important."

"Like?"

When Robbes answer is silence Sander chuckles.

"No you're right. I know the way you laugh when I make a bad joke. And I know the way your eyes wander around the room when you're lost in thoughts. And I know how you feel - how it feels to be close to you."

He turns his head towards Robbes so they are able to exchange a kiss.

"I'm sorry though."

"no worries hun"

The sound of his mums pet name in Sanders mouth instantly makes him flinch.

"Please don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"My mom calls me honey"

"You have parents? Robbe Ijzermans you never stop to amaze me"

There is a laugh in Sanders voice but Robbe still feels guilty for telling him so few things about himself.

"Haha. I do. Or a mum at least. She's great though"

"Tell me about her."

Sander sounds genuinely curious so Robbe begins to talk.

"She's the best mom ever. I can talk to her about everything, sometimes it feels as if we're friends rather than a parent and a child. And she supports me."

"Does she know about me?"

"I told her last week. She really liked your drawings."

When Sander smiles softly he adds.

"I really liked them too"

Sanders smile widens.

"I knew they would win you over"

The drawings were not what won him over but Robbe still laughs at that statement.

"And what about your father?"

"There is none. He left when I was still really young. "

Robbe swallows before telling more.

"He couldn't handle my mum. She has schizophrenia. Doesn't make her any less of a great person but apparently he is a coward. I can't understand how you could leave someone so wonderful just because of that."

When Sanders answer doesn't come immediately Robbe turns around to find Sander already looking at him, his eyebrows knitted together.

They look at each other in silence for a moment.

"Robbe, there is something I have to tell you."

That sounds serious.

"Hm?"

He can hear Sander swallow, their faces are still only centimetres apart.

"I... I'm bipolar. I wanted to tell you earlier but.. There wasn't really a chance to do that. And I really hope that doesn't change anything."

Robbe doesn't know much about the illness but he remembers looking through a brochure when waiting for his mum at the psychologists office.

"It doesn't change a thing"

Sander exhales audibly - or maybe only audible because his mouth is still really close to Robbes ear.

"It doesn't mean anything between us wasn't a hundred percent real. But... It's difficult. I'm not always easy. I might hurt you or scare you away or..."

Sanders eyes move from one side to the other, his words getting faster and faster.

"Rustig. I don't get scared easily. Of course it's hard sometimes with my mom but that's because she is my mum - because she should be the one caring for me. I know that it has nothing to do with our relationship."

Sander nods, slowly.

"Thank you"

"For what? Basic human respect?"

Robbe chuckles but Sander stays stern.

"It's not that basic. I know I can be a burden sometimes."

"A what? Who told you that?"

The answer is really silent, Sander almost mumbles but Robbe can hear him nevertheless.

"Britt"

Oh. That does explain a lot.

"That's bullshit. If she feels like you are a burden for her she shouldn't be with you in the first place."

Again Sander nods.

"You still have to tell me a little more about it. Or I google it if you'd prefer that."

It's the first time the corners of Sanders lips lift again.

"I'll tell you about it."

-

WOENSDAG 15:37

It's the fifth time Robbe checks his phone, sitting at the kitchen table.

Usually his mom is already there or comes shortly after him when he comes home from school but today she's still not there.

Robbe knows there could be an emergency at work, or just a change in plans but it's still unusual so he just stays in the kitchen until she arrives.

He is just checking his phone for the sixth time when he finally hears the keys in the front door.

"Hey, where were you?"

He sees instantly that the carefree smile she puts on isn't real.

"Hey honey, I just had to stay a little longer at work, nothing to worry about."

He probably wouldn't worry if her tone wouldn't be that tiny bit too cheery.

"Was it your new boss again?"

He knows the answer even before she nods.

"Is he allowed to do that?"

"Of course, when there's an especially stressful week he can always ask us to stay for a bit longer..."

Still her old boss never seemed to do that.

"Did it get any better with him?"

She lightly shakes her head, on the way into the kitchen to get the leftover food.

"Mom"

Robbe follows her in the kitchen and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Is there no one you could complain to? This is getting a bit much."

She quietly fills her plate, probably lost in thoughts. Only when she sits down next to Robbe she starts talking again.

"Maybe. But he hasn't really done anything worth complaining about. They'd probably only think I'm too sensible for the job."

"They won't. Did you hear what he said on the phone when I called for you?"

When she shakes her head he explains.

"He wasn't understanding at all - he even said you should consider if working in this job even makes sense for you. I've seen how uncomfortable you are the last few weeks. I think that's reason enough. Maybe they can change something. Have you talked to your coworkers at least?"

"Robbe, I can't loose this job. I was lucky I found it in the first place - there are not many places that want someone like me."

"I don't think you'll loose your job that easily. And you're not alone - I'm there and we'll figure something out"

"That's especially the reason why I should be careful!"

Robbe energetically shakes his head

"No, not at all. Just talk to someone they will understand! You're a great employee and only because you have to take a few days off sometimes doesn't mean you won't find another job or that you'll loose this one more easily."

This time it must have gone through, she finally sighs and nods.

"You're right. I'll talk to someone."

-

DONDERDAG 17:16

"You have to use your entire arm not just the hand!"

Robbe tries to do as he is told, moves his entire arm instead of just his wrist over the paper but he just feels weird doing it.

"Like this?"

Sander chuckles, his eyes bright.

"No! Wait, I'll show you"

He gets behind Robbe, placing his arms around Robbes back and demonstrating the right movement by moving Robbes Hand with his.

"Look, now you have straight lines instead of those little round ones"

Robbe never knew art would be an entire science for itself but it seems to be. At least for Sander.

"And now?"

His question interrupts the chain of tiny kisses Sander is currently leaving on his neck.

"Depends on what you want to draw?"

That's the hard part. Robbe lets his eyes wander around, searches for inspiration but finds just his own face staring back from Sanders atelier walls. It impresses him over and over again how Sander sees him. How this seems to be more himself than his reflection could ever be.

"I want to draw you."

Sander let's out a surprised laugh, he looks incredibly cute when laughing. So carefree and happy. Robbe wants to make him look like this forever.

"You know that's pretty difficult?"

"Because you're so good looking?"

"Also. But portraits are hard to draw in general."

Still, Robbes decision stands.

"You have to sit down in front of me."

Sander laughs but does as he's told.

It's pretty hard drawing him while he grimaces, trying to make Robbe laugh. Also Robbe has no clue how to actually draw so he gives up pretty quickly.

"Okay okay, get over here and help me."

And so Sander helps him - guides his hand from time to time, gives him tips, tells him when he makes mistakes. And it's way easier when he's not alone.

The result looks better than anything Robbe ever drew. But it also doesn't really look like Sander at, all, and not even close to Sanders portraits of him.

Sander holds the drawing next to his face, pulling a grimace to prove how intensely he is thinking about it.

"So I'd say I give you two stars."

"Sander! For real? You know how much effort went into this?"

Robbe acts offended while trying not to break out in laughter seeing how far off his drawing of Sanders face looks next to the real thing.

"Room for improvement. I hope you'll draw me again!"

Robbe just laughs and crawls over to where Sander is sitting to wrap him into a koala hug.

"You wish"

"Well sometimes my dreams come true"

Sander gently bops their noses together, a gesture that makes Robbes heart melt instantly.

He can't help but to lean even closer and capture Sanders lips with his.

Sander instantly reciprocates, pulling him even closer, lets his fingers slip underneath the hem of Robbes shirt.

It doesn't take them long to be back on the couch next to each other, cuddled close.

"You never told me why you and your mum wanted to leave."

The feelings of guilt instantly come back with full force. He still hasn't told Sander a thing. How should they make it work.

"It's not important anymore"

He doesn't feel like lying, not today.

"Is it a secret?"

Sander rolls on his side, a few centimetres back.

"No, just... I don't feel like talking about it"

"That's okay. Just tell me once you're ready."

There is a smirk forming on Sanders face.

"Until then I'll just assume your Mom is an important diplomat and you're not allowed to talk about it. Or you're the prince of a foreign country. Maybe you're a superhero and you have to keep your special powers hidden that's why you have to keep moving."

The last one is almost too close. Only that Robbes 'superpowers' are not useful for anything and he's for sure no superhero.

Still he giggles along with Sander, acts like nothing is bothering him.

-

VRIJDAG 15:32

It's the third time this week Robbe is standing in front of the door to Sanders atelier.

But this time he feels guilty. Heavy. How is this supposed to work when Robbe can't talk about anything? When he has to keep secrets, can't introduce Sander to those closest to him?

Maybe it's just a bad day, maybe reality is coming back, he doesn't know.

Reluctantly he brings his hand upwards to knock and soon after hears Sanders cheerful call.

"Come in!"

As usual Sander is sitting at his desk, a soft smile forming around his lips when he sees Robbe in the door frame.

"Hey cutie"

He gets up and walks over to Robbe in large steps to pull him into his arms.

It still feels like home, like every time he hugs Sander but something is different today. Sander holds on a little too long, as if he's scared Robbe would vanish once he let's him go.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yes it's just... Just maybe we should talk"

That doesn't sound good at all. Robbe nods and sits down next to Sander on the couch when Sander starts talking.

"I mean I understand that you don't want to tell me everything, and that's okay. Just... I told you my deepest secret and I still know nothing about you. I don't know who you are or where you came from, I don't know what of the stuff you tell me is true and what isn't. I start having nightmares about you leaving again. We just can't go on like this."

Shit. Shit shit shit. Robbe feels a pang of guilt in his gut.

"I didn't lie" Is the only thing he is able to say, even if he knows this isn't really true.

There is disappointment in Sanders eyes at that.

"Come on Robbe, I'm not dumb! There is no program at the academy. I even googled you when you were gone and you are practically nonexistent!"

Robbe should have known this would fire back. He should have known it's no use trying to start a relationship like this. But he was too dumb and blinded by his love for Sander too realize. Or maybe he didn't want to see it.

He tries to speak but he feels how he gets chocked up. What even should he say?

Sanders eyes turn pleading.

"Please Robbe, just tell me what's going on!"

But Robbe just shakes his head energetically.

"You're right we can't go on like this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I tried it in the first place. I never wanted to hurt you."

Robbe feels like a little child when he starts running away, out of the atelier, down the stairs, towards the classroom.

He ignores Sanders shouts behind him, wishes he could erase his hurt expression from his mind.

It's too late, he thinks when he steps through the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> Next chapter may or may not be delayed, depending on how much time I´ll find for writing in between assignments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting everyone! 💛  
> I hope the next chapter will be on time but again, I'm not sure I'll be able to post it on Friday.   
> (If you want updates on when the new chapter will be there, check my tumblr [Kartoffelblume](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kartoffelblume), you can also just talk to me)  
> Hope you enjoy! 🌼

ZATERDAG 9:14

When Robbe wakes up his eyelids are heavy. He feels like he hasn't slept at all and the guilt in his stomach is still as heavy as yesterday. He fucked up, big time. And he should definitely fix this.

He gets out his phone to text Jens

Robbe 9:15: Hey. I fucked up with Sander

Jens 9:15: What did you do?

Robbe 9:15 He catched on that I lie to him

Jens 9:16 And what did you do?

Robbe 9:16 I told him all of this was a bad idea in the first place...

Jens 9:16 Robbe! You Idiot, just tell him the truth!

Jens 9:16 What's the worst thing that could happen? If you keep lying you loose him for sure!

Robbe knows Jens is right, he shouldn't put this off any longer. There are just two options, either losing Sander for sure or telling him the truth. It’s still a risk, it still could mean that this is the end of what they have but if there even is the tiniest chance to keep Sander it’s worth taking. 

Robbe 9:18 Okay

Jens 9:18 really??

Robbe 9:18 I'll try to talk to him

He will to. Even if just the thought makes his chest tight with fear, even if he still doesn’t know how to talk about this to anyone

Jens 9:19 Great! Proud of you!

He puts his phone on his bedside table and searches for a few clothes when he looks over to the mirror he wants to use to talk to Sander.

But it's empty. Or not empty - It shows Robbes own room and not the classroom for once; something he would have wished for not that long ago but now is something he dreads.

Of course - It's Saturday. Even if Robbe hoped Sander would stay in the academy over the weekend he has no reason to, especially not considering how Robbe treated him yesterday. Shit.

So instead of following through with his plan he searches for a piece of paper and quickly scribbles a message:

'I'm so sorry about yesterday, I'll tell you everything I promise'

He folds the paper two times and concentrates on seeing the classroom until his mirror changes the reflection and enables him to quickly reach in and tuck the paper between the mirror glass and the frame. Now he only has to hope Sander will actually find it.

-

ZONDAG 19:23

Robbe managed to hide in his room the entire weekend, checking his mirror every five minutes hoping that Sander came back to the academy, even if he already knew that it wouldn't happen. And it didn't.

He knows he should just stop worrying, Sander will be back tomorrow and he'll finally have the chance to explain, but that only makes it worse.

It's probably not even rational but he's straight up afraid to tell Sander about all of this. The universes. His strange power. Everything.

But it can't be worse than loosing him like this so he has to.

Now he isn't able to hide anymore though, there is a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

The door opens and the familiar figure of his mum comes in.

"Robbe - is everything okay? I've barely seen you this weekend"

Again the same choice - lying and telling her everything would be alright or telling the truth and have someone else worrying about him.

But this time he doesn't have to choose, his mum sits down on the bed next to him and wraps him in a caring hug. He couldn't lie to her anyway.

"You can tell me Robbe. You don't have to but I always want to know whats going on in your life."

So he sights and begins to tell her the same thing he told Jens yesterday.

"I fucked it up with Sander."

His voice sounds like he's on the verge of tears again.

"What happened?"

"I... I never told him about the universe thing. Instead I spun some lie about a program at the art school I'm visiting. And of course he catched on..."

His mom is quiet for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

It's a good question - the more he thinks about it the less it seems to make sense.

"I don't know. I'm scared somehow."

There is a certain sincerity in her gaze before she starts talking again.

"There is no reason to. He won't be like your dad. From what you told me he's a beautiful person and he actually wants to be with you. Your dad was... Scared, scared of a lot of things. That he won't be able to provide for both of us, that he'll have to handle a mentally ill wife his entire life. He didn't leave us because of your power, not even because of mine. But he just wasn't able to handle me. It's not your fault and it shouldn't make you lie to someone so important to you."

Looks like again, she looked right through him. His father was the only one besides his mom who knew about his power for the majority of his life and he just... Left him. Never came back.

He nods slowly, still processing her words.

"Don't you think it's weird for most people? Or he could just think I make up stuff, or.."

"He'll have to accept it. There for sure is stuff you have to accept about him, why shouldn't he be able to accept this about you?"

Again, she's right. And it's not that there is a choice, he has to tell Sander about this anyway.

"I wanted to talk to him tomorrow..."

The smile she sends him is encouraging.

"I'm sure he won't react bad. He loves you!"

Slowly the weight on his chest seems to get lighter. He will talk to Sander. Everything will be good again.

"And now let's go downstairs, I prepared some snacks and we can watch a movie together!"

Probably that's exactly what he needs right now. Well, besides Sander.

"Okay, let's go"

-

MAANDAG 15:52

Robbe can hear his own heartbeat when he stands in front of Sanders Atelier. He knows this his only chance, there is no room for another fuck up. And he's still insecure about Sanders reaction. But he has to do this now.

He takes another breath and then knocks on the door, hopes Sander is actually here.

"Yeah?"

He is. Robbe is barely able to not just run forward and wrap him in a big hug, this weekend felt endlessly long.

"Hey"

Robbes voice sounds quiet but Sander smiles weak nevertheless.

"I'm sorry about Friday. I knew that you didn't want to talk about it and I still insisted -"

"No I'm sorry. I should have told you long ago. But I was scared."

Now, finally, Sander takes the few steps over to hug him.

"I found your message."

"And I'll tell you everything. But we should probably sit down."

Once they are sitting on the couch, sadly not cuddled together this time Robbe starts talking.

"This will sound entirely crazy. And I'm sorry."

Robbe feels how he starts panicking again but Sanders hand on his leg grounds him a little.

"I can do something really weird. I can walk through mirrors. My theory is that there are different universes and I can travel them like this. And... I'm not from here at all. I get in through the mirror in the classroom downstairs every time."

He expected everything - but not for Sander to laugh at this.

"Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you I can actually fly. It's my secret superpower but usually I fly on my way home. Have to look out for helicopters though-"

"Sander - this is real. It's not some funny story this is actually real. There is this entire weird thing that I see the faces of the other mes in the other universes but this one was empty. So I got curious and went in - only to check but I met you!"

When Sander is completely silent Robbe looks up again, only to find Sander already looking at him, his expression unreadable.

"Robbe - I don't think this is the right time for a joke"

Of course. Why should he believe something like that.

"I... I can show you. It's not a joke."

Sanders eyebrows wander up a little but other than that his expression stays unchanged.

Still he nods.

"Okay. Show me."

So he does. They walk downstairs together, the weird tension doesn't change though.

Luckily the classroom is empty so Robbe walks over to the mirror. He quickly looks behind him to check if Sander is watching and takes a large step through the mirror in his own room, turns around and takes a large step back again.

Sanders expression is absolutely stunned.

"What the fock"

The next thing he says is so uniquely him that Robbe can't help but to start laughing.

"So - is everyone in your universe that pretty?"

Still he tries to answer sincerely.

"It's not that different to here."

Sander nods and then directly asks on

"And what is different?"

So Robbe starts to explain. It takes ages to answer all of Sanders questions but it's not a problem at all. It's not a problem because Robbe can lie in Sanders arms while talking, because he knows Sander will stay.

And it feels so good to finally talk about it. Just as last week when he told Jens the weight on his chest is lifted and he doesn't feel alone anymore. He has his mom, Jens and Sander - everyone he needs.

It's great that Sander seems to actually be interested in this, he asks about the universes, about the Isaks and the Sanders (Robbe makes a note in his mind to asks his mom for Isaks partners name as he can't keep calling them the sanders) and about the logistics of the mirror traveling. The realization when Robbe explains the phone thing and the mirror communication is too funny almost.

At the end there is not a thing unexplained

Robbe cuddles closer again, breathes in Sanders scent.

"So - what do you think?"

The question is worded pretty openly but he needs to know the answer. He needs to know that this is okay, that Sander really will stay.

Sander thinks for a moment, looks at the ceiling.

"It's a bit scary - the multiverse thing. But if everything is true what you said it basically means that we are meant for each other and I like the thought."

"I don't know if that's true"

"But I want it to be true. I want to be with you, Robbe. In this universe - in your universe, in every universe."

Robbe can't help but to smile

"Me too"

Sander smiles his beautiful smile back, leans closer to leave a long kiss on Robbes lips.

"You and me. A hundred percent. In every universe."

And it does sound beautiful, no matter how much Robbe had cursed his ability throughout his life, in this moment he is incredibly glad it helped him meeting Sander.

-

DINSDAG 12:16

Robbe instantly notices there is something different about Aaron when he walks over to the rest of the broerrrs. He is beaming, his hair is all over the place but his eyes shine bright.

"Hey guys!"

Even his voice sounds absolutely excited

"What happened man?"

"Yeah - did you get some or what is up?"

This time there is a joking tone in Moyos voice and Aaron grins wide as an answer.

"My date with Amber was yesterday!"

Oh. That. Robbe totally forgot about it, was so consumed by his own problems and thoughts that he didn't even check in how his friend was doing.

"And? How was it?"

Again Aaron grins really face-splittingly before answering.

"It was great - this time we actually really talked and I told her what I like about her and in the end we even kissed! It was so much better than the first date!"

Jens claps on Aarons shoulder.

"Great, man!"

"I'm proud of you, broeerr!"

Moyos surprise everyone with his little outburst and especially with the matching grin he is wearing.

"Good job!"

Robbe joins in, grinning just as wide as the rest of the boys.

But then Moyo turns towards Robbe, his question comes unexpected.

"And what about your lief? When are we going to meet Sander?"

Not at all. Looks like he has to start finding dumb excuses for that. Luckily he is still way too happy to let that pull him down.

"Letting him meet you dumbasses? Better not!"

The joke actually seems to be answer enough - the boys just laugh and then start bombarding Aaron with questions about his date which he answers with a big grin plastered to his face.

And Robbe can't help but to feel incredibly happy for his friend - a happiness only lessened by the fact that he won't be able to let these two worlds get one - let Sander meet all those close to him and the other way around.

-

WOENSDAG 15:44

Robbe feels giddy all over before even stepping through the mirror. Sander had sent him a little note this morning, a drawing of Robbes concentrated face while trying to draw Sander and next to it, written in Sanders beautiful handwriting 'Surprise later today ;) Meet me at the atelier'.

It's self explanatory that from that moment onwards Robbe was barely able to concentrate on school. Or his friends. Or anything really.

Also he missed Sander again - of course they just saw each other on Monday but still, every time he is away from Sander there is just something missing from him.

When he knocks on the Atelier door it opens immediately - in front of him a grinning Sander that pulls Robbe right into his arms before even saying a thing.

Robbe breathes in deeply, letting Sanders unique smell fill up his senses.

"Hey" He mumbles into Sanders shirt and earns a chuckle for that.

"Hey little one"

Robbe chooses to ignore that comment and instead cuddles even further into the fabric of Sanders shirt.

"We should head out, I have a lot planned for today."

Right, there was something they wanted to do.

"So what is your plan?"

He tries, even if he basically already knows the answer.

And exactly as he expects, Sander shakes his head, a playful grin on his face.

"Would be too easy if I tell you right away! Come on"

Sander hurries into the small room to get his green duffel bag and is already pulling Robbe with him down the hallway before he has time to even react.

Once they left the academy, headed somewhere out of the city they start talking easily.

The way they walk seems awfully familiar and soon they are in the very same park Robbe hangs out with his friends in from time to time. Only that there seems to be something different here.

There is a huge mural on the building on the other side of the schelde, and when he gets closer to take a look at it he recognizes his own face.

His own face staring back from a wall.

Robbe has to blink a couple of times before he is entirely sure he's not just imagining stuff - and when he turns to his left where Sander is still standing he sees the proud grin on his face.

"Did you do that?"

He asks, even if it's obvious that it could only be done by Sander.

And just as expected Sander nods while grinning even wider.

"Do you like it?"

Robbe has to turn back, he still can't really believe Sander sprayed his face on a wall. On a huge wall. How did he even do that?

It looks like it just broke through the wall, it's in a heart shaped hole. A little like an explosion surrounding his head. It looks a little how Robbe has felt over the last few weeks - like there is an explosion inside his head he has to sort out. And he finally did.

So he turns around to Sander, matching his grin.

"It's beautiful!"

If it's possible Sander grins even wider before he begins to talk again.

"This is where a beautiful man broke through the wall separating two universes. His own and the one of the guy who was destined to love him forever. Only because of his strength he could break through and unite the two of them."

Robbe has to laugh, especially since Sanders expression while talking can only be described as overly dramatic.

He has one Hand on his heart, his eyes intense and his eyebrows furrowed before he starts to soften his expression and to laugh together with Robbe.

"How did you even do that?"

Sander shrugs and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Artists secret. It's the final piece for my art project"

Right, the art project. It feels like that was part of another time, but he actually has never seen the results.

"Oh, how did it turn out?"

Again, a soft grin spreads on Sanders face.

"Wonderful. How else could it be, I had the absolutely most beautiful model."

"I still have to see it"

"I'll show you. But not today, I have something planned for now, come on."

Somehow Robbe had thought the mural was surprise enough but apparently not. Sander sets down his duffel bag in the grass and gets out a few things. A blanket, some cake, strawberries and coffee.

"Did I miss something? Is it my birthday?"

"It doesn't need a reason to take you out on a date"

So this is what Sander considers a date?

"Come over!"

Sander pats on the empty spot next to him on the blanket so Robbe makes his way over and sits down next to him. Or rather half on top of him.

"Thank you"

He gently rubs his nose against Sanders cheek and gets a cup of coffee shoved in his hands in return.

"No need to thank me. Try this."

Sander moves the strawberry in front of his face as if he's feeding a small kid but Robbe takes it anyway.

They taste amazing. And the cake as well. For a while they just tease each other and feel each other like little children but once they're full they lay down on the blanket in the grass.

"So how was your day? Or your week?"

The first thing that comes to Robbes mind at that is his talk to the broerrrs. It's just a tiny remark but it's still stuck in his head.

"Aaron managed to get with Amber"

Sander nods knowingly, by now he already knows all of Robbes friends names.

"And they asked when they are going to meet you."

At that Robbe feels Sander rolling closer, putting an arm under his head and another one over his chest.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?"

"Somehow. I know we can't change it but still... I wish you could meet my chaotic friends. And my mom."

Sander comes even closer, his head now on Robbes shoulder.

"I wish I could meet them too. But for now I'm happy I have you back. I'm happy we can see each other and that there are no secrets anymore."

That's true - keeping everything that happened a secret from Sander had felt so wrong.

"Me too."

It's silent for a moment before Sanders starts to talk again.

"We'll figure the rest out... Somehow."

They will. They will figure everything out. Robbe can't help but let a smile spread on his face.

-

DONDERDAG 19:17

It's one of those days where they both grin into their salad while eating, each lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts in Robbes case means Sander.

How Sander held him close on the little blanket until the sun set and the stars rose - how they had talked and laughed together. How Sander already had a second snack prepared for later that night.

"So I guess your date was a success?"

His moms voice pulls him from his thoughts.

"It was."

It was not just a success, it was also beautiful, having an entire afternoon with Sander without any problems, no secrets, just two boys in love. One of those days Robbe wants to keep in his memory jar forever.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Robbe just grins in answer and shakes his head.

"What about you, how was your day?"

Her smile widens - if possible - as she begins to talk.

"You were right. I finally talked to someone about the situation with my boss... And well, looks like I wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable."

Robbe can't help but to feel incredibly proud of his mother - and relieved.

"And, what happened?"

"I was the first one who actually spoke up, but once I did my coworkers were asked as well. And it turns out not one of them could say that he was a good boss. If everything goes well I'll probably have a new boss soon!"

Now Robbe is grinning at least as much as his mum.

"Wow! That's great!"

It really is great. He was really worried about her - especially since the phone call. But now he could stop worrying about that.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it. Thank you for helping me honey!"

"No problem. I'm so glad that's over"

Glad that she doesn't have to worry about loosing her job anymore, glad that she doesn’t have to work all these extra hours anymore. 

"Me too. But enough about me - you won't get around telling me a little about your date!"

At that Robbe has to laugh - of course she's too curious to let that slip.

"Okay, okay. He took me out for a picnic"

She really seems interested, gasps when he tells her about the mural and seems to be totally astonished by how Sander did it. But she also really wants to see it - something that is not really possible. Still, he's so glad both of them have happy things to tell this time.

-

VRIJDAG 19:35

"And... Voila!"

Sander spreads his arms to his sides and turns in a circle once they enter the plain looking room that is currently used as an art exhibition.

There are colourful portraits on all of the walls, more than you could possibly take in at once. Every corner seems to have a slightly different style and Robbe can make out different faces looking at him.

Sander takes a few steps to one of the walls and points towards a collection of works that Robbe can immediately recognize as Sanders project - his own face staring back from every single piece.

"Wow"

The collection is way larger than expected. There are photographs of the mural, of Robbes face with the paint stains and under the rainy skylight but also drawings. Lots and lots of them. The painting that looks like an abstract version of his face in between smaller drawings and paintings - from extremely realistic to completely abstract. It's breathtaking - way better than Robbe would have thought. The way he is captured feels so personal, so special. Like something only between Sander and him, brought onto paper for the world to see.

What happens in Robbes mind seems to easily be read by Sander, who chuckles while putting an arm around him.

"So I assume you like it?"

Robbe turns towards him, a big smile on his face.

"I love it!"

If it's possible for Sander to grin any wider that's exactly what he does at Robbes statement. Then he starts explaining, for every single piece there is a little story, one moment of them together that it reminds Sander of, one new trait he discovered in Robbe.

And not only that, he talks about the techniques, about the choice of colours, about the process.

Again Robbe is astonished by how much thought the boy puts in every single one of his works, about how each of them tells a story of his own.

For some reason it takes way longer than expected, Robbe hasn't even noticed that they must have been talking for a while now but the next time he checks the watch on his wrist it's already time to leave - he had to promise his mom he would be back in time for dinner - something he regrets deeply now, the time with Sander felt way shorter than it realisticly should.

"Shit, I have to leave already."

The disappointment he feels can easily be seen in Sanders face as well.

"What? Didn't you just arrive?"

"It feels like that but... It's already pretty late."

Sander nods and they make their way over to the empty classroom.

Once they are standing there he pulls Robbe into his arms, holding him close.

Robbe doesn't want to leave. It's always the same, once he got a taste of how beautiful it is to be close to Sander, to laugh with him and cuddle endlessly it's almost impossible to leave again.

Technically he knows he could just come back tomorrow, but he also hasn't spent a full day with his mom or the broerrrs for a while now.

That's why he holds Sander extra close today, so close that it feels like he never has to let go of him again.

"You know that I can't come with you, right?"

Yeah, that's exactly the problem.

"But I want you to!"

Robbe mumbles into Sanders shirt on purpose but he still seems to understand him.

"I'll stay here, I'm not going anywhere. If you want to see me you'll find me easily, whenever you want."

"You can't sleep in your Atelier forever"

"But I want to if that means I'm closer to you."

Sander is such a sap. Not that Robbe is any better but still. He sighs deeply before giving up to his fate.

"Okay I'l leave. But will you hold my hand?"

Not that that would change anything but it makes Robbe feel a little better to have Sander close until the last possible moment.

The bleached blond boy just laughs.

"If that's what you want, sure."

Robbe cuddles close one last time, leaves a lingering kiss on Sanders lips (that might have taken a bit longer) before stepping away and taking his hand.

"Bye"

He mumbles, just to get a soft smile back.

"Bye little one"

Determined he walks towards the mirror, Sander right behind him.

Maybe he should start worrying at this point, thinking about what might happen if he holds Sanders hand too tight while walking through the mirror, worrying because anything might happen, he still has almost no clue what's possible and what isn't.

Still, he doesn't think about it, he takes the large step through the mirror, feels the cold tingle and is standing in his room. The next thing he knows he is stumbling to the ground because someone behind him walks right into him, falling on top of him.

It's only then, both of them laying on the floor of Robbes room, still holding hands that he realizes what just happened. Sander traveled with him. Sander is in his universe.

It starts as a grin when he locks eyes with a wide eyed Sander, then proceeds to a giggle when he realizes the absurd situation they are still in, both of them laying on the ground, only to end as a full on laughter, both of them barely getting any air.

They must be quite loud, both of them sitting on the floor, loud enough for his mom to hear at least. She is standing in the door frame, her lips curled up in an amused smile.

"So you are Sander I assume?"

Robbe is pretty sure he has never seen Sander move so fast before as he's jumping to his feet now.

"Yes! Nice to meet you, I've heard lots of great things about you!"

Of course his charm wasn't only powerful on Robbe but on his mom as well. She smiles wide and Robbe can tell she is already soft for his artist.

"And I've heard a lot of great things about you! Glad to meet you, do you guys want to come downstairs for dinner?"

Dinner with both his mum and Sander - that sounds like something from a wild dream, something he had wished for just a minute ago.

So he smiles, smiles wide when he pulls Sander on his wrist behind him down the stairs where it already smells delicious.

He hears his mum laugh behind them as he walks down the stairs but the sound gets swallowed when Sander pulls him into his arms and whispers into his hair close to Robbes ear.

"I'm so so happy to be here with you"

Robbes knows he is smiling face splittingly as he gets on his tiptoes to whisper in Sanders ear.

"Me too. Love you"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I’m so so sorry this took me so long, I promise the last few weeks were some of the most stressful in my life. 
> 
> But finally, here's the last chapter of it calls me on and on across the universe! Thank you @ everyone who left kudos or a comment, thank you to all of you for reading. 💛
> 
> This was a huge project for me so it meant a lot!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

ZATERDAG 9:21

It feels great waking up in his own bed. It feels even better to have Sander close with him.

Robbe still can't believe his luck, this is all he wished for and more - just having Sander with him, in his room, in his world, literally anywhere besides Sanders atelier were they spent basically all their time together until now.

Also having enough space for two definitely is a plus, no one is almost falling out of the bed, and they don't have to lie half on top of each other.

Still they lie cuddled close together in the middle of Robbes bed, leaving lots of space to both of their sides empty. It's just the only way they could be, every centimetre apart is too much.

Also this way Robbe can feel the slight movement Sander makes when he wakes up. Can see how he flutters his eyelids, can leave thousands of tiny kisses in his face to make waking up a little easier.

For Robbe having Sander next to him makes waking up way easier.

When Sanders lips curl into a light smile before he even opens his eyes Robbe decides to further wake him up. Or annoy him. He leaves a few more kisses on Sanders face and then rolls on top of him.

"Heey"

Sanders voice is still tired but at least he opens his eyes now. Instead of pushing Robbe of him though he pulls him even closer into his arms.

"We should head downstairs for breakfast"

Robbe whispers the words but Sander still groans.

But instead of closing his eyes again he turns both of them around in a sudden burst of energy.

Robbe can't help but to laugh as Sander now uses this as his turn to leave tiny kisses all over Robbes face. But just as he leans down, hovers over Robbes kiss he suddenly pulls back and gets up in a seating position.

When Robbe reaches for him, wants to pull him back on the back his only response is a laugh.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go downstairs?"

Now it's Robbes turn to groan but he still gets up, putting on some shirt he finds on the ground and taking a quick look in the mirror to make himself presentable, only his own reflection looking back this time.

Once he is done Sander already is back in one of his band shirts (they went back to get his duffel back after dinner yesterday) and looks great as always.

Robbe decides now is the perfect time to steal his good morning kiss before heading downstairs so he gets on his tiptoes and slings his arms around Sanders neck.

He's lucky that Sander is still sleepy, otherwise he wouldn't forget that easily about his plans but this time he lets himself get pulled into a long loving kiss until Robbe decides that they really head downstairs now.

Once they leave the room there is already the amazing smell of scrambled eggs in the air, as well as low music coming from the kitchen.

And just as expected the table is already set, scrambled egg just ready for them, fresh orange juice in their glasses and low music playing from the small radio they have in their kitchen.

"Good morning mum!"

Robbe gets over to hug her and gets greeted back.

"Morning honey."

As soon as his mom notices Sander standing behind him she already holds her arms open for the next hug.

"And you too, good morning Sander! Come over and ket me hug you."

Sander looks like a little child when he smiles happily and lets himself get pulled into a big hug.

The breakfast is amazing, even though Robbe suspects it's not only the food but also Sander sitting right next to him while eating that makes it so much better.

They all chew in silence until his mom starts talking.

"So, Sander, did you really spray an entire mural for my son?"

Of course she couldn't resist, they had talked yesterday while eating but only a little - both of the boys still processing what just happened and wanting to be alone as soon as possible. So they didn't talk nearly enough to answer all of her nosy questions.

"Yeah, wait I have a picture"

Sander gets out his phone and scrolls through the gallery until he finds s picture of the gigantic mural.

"Here"

Robbe can practically see her eyes popping out of her head when Sander turns the phone.

"Wow - that's just amazing!"

It definitely is.

"Show her the entire project!"

Robbe really is proud of Sander, there is no way he wouldn't show his mom so he makes Sander show every single piece of his project, this time without the long explanations but with more astonished oohs and ahhs.

And even after Sander showed the last picture, there are a lot more questions from her side. About the entire story from Sanders side. About his history with art. About his age, and his childhood and much more.

But instead of feeling uncomfortable at that interrogation Sander smiles wide and talks freely and Robbe is just incredibly happy to have those two, the two people who probably are closest to him, in one room, talking to each other.

He lets his head fall on Sander shoulder who starts stroking through his hair while talking, watches as a small smile builds around his moms lips.

This is exactly like it should be.

-

ZONDAG 15:29

Robbe is weirdly excited as he pulls Sander with him towards the park the broerrrs usually hang out at. He texted them earlier today if they wanted to meet and surprisingly all of them immediately agreed.

This time it's Sander who keeps his eyes on the buildings around them, watches the spray paintings on the walls - probably different ones than the ones he is used to see in the same places, and seems to be slightly confused by all of this.

Two times he actually stops dead in his tracks and when Robbe asks him what's up he explains that in his Antwerp he sprayed those walls.

The mural is missing as well, something Robbe registers before he even sees his friends sitting on the bench right in front of the schelde.

"Heey, man!"

"Robbe!"

While greeting them with their handshakes he explains.

"That's Sander, I thought I'd bring him today."

And just as expected the guys get really exited, maybe even a bit too exited. Moyo jumps in an upright position to hug him while mumbling something about Jack Frost, Jens greets him with a bro fist and Aaron, immediately starts rambling something about how great it is to finally meet him and how cool he is. Not weird at all.

"I thought you didn't want us to meet him?"

Jens jokes while moving on the bench so there's enough space for Robbe and Sander.

"I might have changed my mind. But don't ruin it!"

They sit down on the bench, Sander on the rest while Robbe places himself between his legs.

Moyo eyes them from the side.

"So that's the type of couple you are?"

First Robbe wants to protest but Moyo is right, they are that kind of couple that uses every possible chance to be close to each other. Maybe it's also because they don't have each other for long but Robbe can't possibly imagine that it could be different once they're together for longer. He can see them as two old men still sitting as close together as possible.

As if to affirm Robbes thoughts Sander leans downwards and leaves a kiss on Robbes head. That should be answer enough for the broerrrs so Robbe only grins.

"Looks like it"

Jens makes kissing noises to annoy them but other than that they fall back to their usual talk, Moyo talks about some upcoming party at the flatshare and promptly invites Sander who grins wide and nods.

"Sounds good"

Just the idea to introduce Sander to all of his Friends makes Robbe weirdly happy. Even though he just now notices he never told anyone besides the broerrs and Milan about him. Looks like he has time to do that now.

"You definitely have to come!"

Aaron shouts excitedly.

"Then you could meet Amber!

Robbe is only able to smile at his friends giddiness, but then Aaron already has the next question.

"You guys need to help me again. Or rather Robbe and Sander - as you're the only ones who are successful in this entire relationship thing"

He ignores Jens and Moyos protests and just carries on.

"So since we are together for one week on Monday I wanted to make her a little present, but I'm not sure what. I thought I'd bring her chocolates?"

A present for an one week anniversary? Sounds like something only Aaron would do. But still, oddly charming.

"Better not chocolates, I don't think she'd like that."

Robbe quickly intervenes, he vaguely remembers Amber declining food in various situations.

"Have you tried painting a mural?"

It's a joke, at least Robbe hopes it is, but the broerrs still look so confused at Sanders comment that he quickly talks about something else.

"I think she likes fashion stuff. Maybe jewelry, or something personal like spending time with her."

"Do you know her favorite flower?"

When all of the broerrrs turn confused towards Sander he chuckles.

"What? I had a girlfriend before!"

"Wait, so are you bi like Jens?"

Moyo asks, luckily Robbe can tell that he just genuinely wants to know.

"Pan"

When he gets no answer to that he already opens his mouth to explain but before he can start talking Aaron interrupts him.

"Wait, I know what that means - I did some research!"

Aaron starts trying to retell his Wikipedia research but he seems to get it pretty wrong - luckily Sander is there to correct him, all of them laughing together about how excited Aaron is every time he gets something right.

And Sander actually is a great help when it comes to presents - he helps Aaron brainstorm his ideas. Robbe is almost afraid Aaron is going to swoon if he gets any more attention from him.

They joke a little afterwards, Sander gets asked all kinds of questions from all of the broerrrs. The questions range from what attracted him in Robbe, to what he answers with an almost embarrassingly long monologue, to what his favorite video game is and if he does any sports.

He blends in surprisingly well, gets along with Robbes friends as if they had known each other for ages.

There is probably nothing that could make him happier than that - Sander as a part of the broerrrs, of his closest friends.

-  
MAANDAG 16:17

This time it's Milan who spots him first, not the other way around. His loud greeting can be heard even through the headphones Robbe wears.

"Robbe! Hey, nice to meet you!"

He quickly takes them off to greet Milan.

"Hey, Milan!"

It's not that unlikely that they meet each other - they do seem to go to the same supermarket more often. Still its funny that Robbe sees him now that finally everything is resolved.

"Soo"

Milan lowers his voice.

"How is it going with that guy you talked about?"

Robbe can't help but smile wide when thinking about Sander. Yep, that worked out.

"So I assume you're together now?"

Milan states, before Robbe can even answer. But he's right, they are together now.

"Yes we are"

Milan grins proud

"I always knew I give the best advice!"

That it's not only Milans advice that got him there doesn't seem worth mentioning so Robbe just laughs.

"I'll bring him to the party on Friday of you want to meet him"

Now Milans eyes get wide.

"Wow! So you told everyone? Robbe, I'm so proud of you!"

And again, before Robbe can protest he is crushed in a big hug.

"I only told the broerrrs so far, but I'm sure it'll be quite obvious when I bring my boyfriend to the party."

Milans grip finally loosens up but he still grins wide as he takes a step back.

"Honestly Robbe, I'm really proud of you! And I'll be there at the party, I mean you know none of the girls will be a dick about it but just in case I'm on your side."

It's somehow sweet that Milan offers this, and it makes him a tiny bit less insecure about next Friday.

"Thank you!"

Milan smiles and instantly asks on.

"Soo - how did it happen? You have to tell me everything, don't think you're getting away that easily!"

Robbe just has to laugh.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. Want to go to the café again?"

"Definitely!"

This is a really unexpected friendship, but still, Robbe is glad he keeps running into Milan.

-

DINSDAG 17:44

They are sitting on the little wall again, looking at the empty wall that shows Robbes face in another universe.

Just the two of them, Jens and him. Since Jens knows about the entire universe thing they are closer again - Robbe is glad he has someone to talk to and Jens is just really interested in the whole thing and always ready to support his best friend.

"Sander seems chill"

"He is"

Jens chuckles quietly.

"I knew you had taste. It's cool though that we could meet him"

Robbe feels a smile spreading on his face, but Jens keeps talking.

"Soo that means you are able to bring someone through the mirror with you."

"Yes. I'm soo glad. I hated that I couldn't bring Sander here - and now he met my mum and you guys, and he'll come to that party on Friday."

Jens doesn't answer immediately, something seems to be up.

"So, could you technically also bring someone from here on the other side of the mirror?"

There's definitely something up, the way Jens asks is too cautious and there seems to be something on his mind.

"I think that should be possible. Why? Do you want to visit Sander?"

Jens shakes his head before answering.

"No. I mean yes, maybe sometime but there is someone else I'd also like to visit."

Oh. Slowly it dawns on Robbe what they are talking about. Jens strange obsession with the blue eyed guy he saw in the mirror in Robbes room.

"No! No way!"

"But why not? He seemed special and it wouldn't hurt to just try-"

"And scare him to death? He has never seen any of us before. We can't just randomly step out of his mirror!"

"Please Robbe! You never know - Maybe I'm his Sander! Or Even or whatever! You and Sander also were in different universes and found each other! It's not fair that I don't get the same chance."

Robbe sighs - he knows his friend only wants to meet that guy, and maybe it would be good to satisfy his curiosity. Bit still, he hasn't been in any other universe besides Sanders and Isaks, and even if these both worked out well it still scares him.

"We can't just randomly show up. And I still don't know anything about that whole thing, what if-"

"That's bullshit and you know it. There is no other way to find out than to try, so far everything worked out great so why shouldn't this too."

Somehow Jens seems to have read his thoughts.

"Please Robbe. Just one time and then we'll talk again, okay?"

Robbe just sighs, he knows Jens is right. There is still sk much unexplored but the only way to understand it is by just trying this.

"Okay. But just one time, we'll see how it goes and if it's shit we leave immediately."

Jens puts his hand on his heart in an exasperated gesture but his wide grin betrays him.

"Of course! And I'll be careful! But I just have to meet him."

When Robbe rolls his eyes he explains.

"I'm sure it was the same thing for you when you met Sander, but I just saw him once and it just felt like he's something special. Maybe I'm wrong, but I won't find out if I don't try it."

That moment when Robbe saw Sander for the first time was similar to what Jens describes. He just saw him from afar but it still felt like there was some weird connection between them.

Looks like he really has to help Jens.

-

WOENSDAG 14:23

Just like Monday they meet in the classroom instead of Sanders Atelier, Sander already standing there when Robbe steps trough the mirror.

He has a wide smile on his face and immediately rushes over to wrap Robbe in a big hug.

"Hey"

The words are whispered but Robbe hears them nevertheless.

"Hey"

They have nothing big planned for today, still they decided to spend the day at Robbes place - the huge bed definitely has an advantage over the tiny couch in Sanders Atelier they usually spend their time on.

Robbe holds Sander extra close before pulling away again.

"We should leave before someone comes in here"

Sander just nods

"right"

It's like a little ritual by now, they hold each others hands, exchanging a last smile before stepping through the mirror.

As every time Robbe is scared for a moment. Scared that he'll be the only one stepping out of the mirror, Sander nowhere to be found. But Sanders hand stays in his and soon they are both standing in Robbes room.

When they sit down on the bed Sander instantly starts to talk.

"Robbe, I have to ask you something."

"Of course"

Robbe has no clue what Sander might want to talk about but it seems to be important for him, Robbe can see it in how his expression changes slightly, how he moves his hands in his lap restlessly.

"About that... Universe thing. I see how happy it makes you that you have someone you can talk about it to."

That's true, without his mom and Jens. Robbe would be pretty lost with that whole thing, it's so much better when you have someone to talk to, when you're not alone.

"Yes?"

"Aand I wad wondering if I could have the same. Just one person I can talk to about this. Someone I trust a hundred percent."

That sounds... fair. But also dangerous.

"Who?"

"I think I'd like to talk to Noor, she's my best friend, and I know she would never tell anyone."

Noor really seemed cool, Robbe is sure they also would be great friends if they spent more time together.

But he also barely knows her. And it's not good if too many know about this.

"What do you think?"

Apparently he was quiet for too long. Robbe takes another second to think about it. But Sander is right, it's only fair.

"Okay. You can tell her if you want."

Sander grins wide.

"Yess! Great, I'll tell her later today. Or tomorrow. And I'll definitely have to bring her here sometime."

Robbe can't help but to also start grinning at Sanders joy about this.

"And you think she's going to believe you?"

"Yeah, definitely. I think she's way more open to the thought that there are things we don't understand than I was. But it won't hurt if she actually sees it."

Maybe it's a good thing when there is another person who knows. Maybe that means that not only Sander but also Robbe has one more person to talk to.

"Then let's invite her to the party on Friday!"

Sander grins even wider as he throws is arms around him.

-

DONDERDAG 17:11

Jens actually dressed up for this. It's not easily noticeable because he still wears his red hoodie and some Jeans but his hair is definitely freshly washed and Robbe can faintly smell some cologne.

"Okay, how do we want to do this?"

Oh great.

"I thought you have a plan?"

By the way Jens scratches his neck after that he most definitely does not have a plan. Still he puts on a secure smile.

"Oh, yeah totally. We'll manage."

This is not very encouraging. Especially since Robbe is still not sure if all of this is a good idea in the first place.

"So what should I do?"

Jens steps closer to the mirror to Robbes room

"Can you see him now?"

The mirror just shows Jens eyeing it with knitted eyebrows.

"No?"

"Oh... Can you change that?"

Robbe sighs but still closes his eyes to imagine the blue eyed boy.

When he opens his eyes again it seems to actually have worked, he sees a familiar room with Lucas sitting on his bed.

"Okay. But what now? Do you just want to walk in?"

Jens shrugs

"Yeah, why not?"

Robbe is sure he could name quite few reasons why this is not a very good idea, but he doesn't have any better idea.

He sighs.

"Okay. Then let's go"

Jens grabs his arm, looks at him a last time - now a bit less secure - and they take a large step through the mirror together. Robbe is sure he's going to regret this.

The boy on the bed blinks a couple of times in astonishment when they step out on the other side, but he luckily doesn't scream or run or any of the things swirling through Robbes brain.

In contrary, he is really silent.

When the silence gets a bit long, the boy stopped blinking by now but still hasn't said anything, Jens takes a small step forward.

"Hi"

The boy blinks one last time, as to make sure there are really two strangers standing in his bedroom and then greets back.

"Hi?"

When the room falls silent again Robbe nudges Jens slightly with his shoulder. He's the one who wanted to come here, he should do something.

But luckily at this point the boy starts talking.

"So... Who are you?"

The astonishment is still heard in his voice but he's surprisingly calm, especially considering the situation he's in.

"Jens"

Jens just adds one of his wide smiles that Robbe once couldn't get enough of and then falls silent again, so Robbe gives up. If this is supposed to work they have to somehow explain themselves.

"Hi, I'm Robbe. I'm sorry we didn't like.. Knock or anything but I have no clue how to knock before walking through a mirror. You are Lucas right?"

Again Lucas blinks but then he nods.

"How the heck do you know that? And how exactly does one walk through a mirror?"

Looks like he has to explain everything again.

But luckily Lucas reacts really calm, of course the entire thing is... Unexpected to say the least but he takes it really well and Robbe can even see him starting to exchange these kind of looks with Jens while Robbe is talking. Once they are at the point where Robbe explains why they're here - not entirely sure if he should make something up or expose his best friend, Jens jumps in to help him.

"And well... He only told me the entire thing when I saw you in his mirror when touching him... And I really really wanted to get to know you, so we're finally here"

Lucas eyes get huge again, his cheeks slightly red.

"You wanted to meet me?"

"Of course!"

Jens just shrugs as if this would be absolutely normal but at that exact moment Lucas phone dings and he quickly checks it.

"Shit, I have to leave. Will I see you guys again?"

Jens looks over as if to ask permission and when he just shrugs Jens grins.

"Well, I don't have a date for that party tomorrow yet, if you'd want to we could pick you up tomorrow!"

Lucas eyes get even wider than last time.

"Really? Ehm... Sure!"

Robbe just has to roll his eyes at the two boys smiling at each other.

"Okay, we'll be there at eight, is that okay?"

When Lucas nods Robbe gets up from the bed they were sitting on and grabs Jens arms.

"We should leave you alone now, see you"

"Oh, yeah right. See you!"

Jens turns halfway around to wave even if Robbe is still pulling him along.

"Bye"

Then they are already stepping through the mirror, back in Robbes room. That was way easier than expected. And Jens was way more successful than expected

-

VRIJDAG 20:20

Robbe can hear the bass already when they're standing in the hallway. All five of them, him, Sander, Noor, Jens and Lucas.

He didn't expect to become a service for interuniversial travel so fast, but somehow he enjoys this - picking up Sander and Noor, uniting an exited Lucas and Jens, having all of them in the same place.

Also this is probably the first party he really looks forward to, the first time he definitely won't feel lonely or as if he has to pretend. The people around him like him just as he is.

When he rings the bell Milan instantly opens the door, he wears some glittery shirt and a wide grin. He wraps his arms around Robbe as soon as he sees him.

"Robbe! I'm glad you came! And your accompaniment...."

He eyes Sander and Lucas up and down.

"So, who of you fine gentlemen is Sander?"

Sander quickly takes a step forward from behind Robbe to shake Milans hand.

"Me, hi!"

Milan winks towards Robbe while taking Sanders Hand.

"And who are the others"

Oh right, he is bringing three unknown people along.

"Oh, that's Noor and Lucas. Noor is a Friend of Sander and Lucas is Jens date."

Now Milan is eying a furiously blushing Lucas up and down before turning to Jens.

"Wow, good catch!"

But Jens just grins, nonchalant as ever.

"Yeah, right?"

"Absolutely. I'm proud of my two boys! Come in, come in"

While they are getting rid of their shoes Milan explains.

"Drinks and Music is in the living room, the girls are already here!"

Oh right, Robbe never told them about Sander. Looks like this is his chance.

Still he feels really self conscious when walking into the living room holding Sanders hand.

Yasmina is the first to notice them, her eyes widen for a short moment but then she's already on her feet, heading towards Robbe.

"Robbe! You guys came! Mind to introduce me?"

Now the others turn their heads as well, Amber excitedly whispering something to Luka while Zoe and Jana stop in the middle of their conversation.

Still Robbe gets more upright and smiles towards Yasmina.

"This is Sander. He's my boyfriend."

Yasmina just smiles and holds out her hand for Sander to shake.

"I'm Yasmina. Nice to meet you, Robbe never told me he had a boyfriend"

Sander just shakes her hand with a nonchalant smile while Robbe scrambles for something to say.

"I told you now"

Luckily Yasmina just laughs and gestures for them to come along to the couch.

The next few hours they spend in easy conversation with the girls and soon the music is turned up and Milan starts pulling people on the dance floor.

Robbe uses the general distraction to turn towards Sander.

"What do you think of them?"

He asks lowly and gets rewarded by a beautiful smile.

"They are great, I'm glad you have all of them."

Robbe is glad too he has them, even if the group is chaotic sometimes he absolutely loves them.

But before he can answer anything Jana pulls him along on the makeshift dance floor, now filled with all of his friends.

Even Aaron dances wildly, his arms somewhere in the air beside him. Jana and Moyo jump up and down to the beat and on the side of the room Robbe can see Jens and Lucas dancing together, not touching but yet very close.

He still can't believe Jens actually has success with this, that the boy he fell for so easily seems interested in him as well.

Robbe can see them exchanging glances now and then.

Just when he wants to turn back a slower song starts playing. It's not really fitting for a party like this but when Robbe looks around he sees Milan standing at the aux cable, smiling when their eyes catch.

Looks like he had something to do with that.

Still Robbe pulls Sander closer to actually dance to the song.

"Really?"

Sanders eyebrow is raised but the soft glint in his eyes betrays him.

"Of course!"

Sander sighs theatrical but still puts his arms around Robbe to sway from side to side.

And it probably wouldn't have been a typical dance with Sander if the sways wouldn't turn a little too large, making them almost collide with the couple next to them - Zoe and Jana dancing arm in arm.

Robbe can't help but to giggle and he sees how in response Sanders eyes turn even softer.

So that's what it's like.

What it's like to have a boyfriend, to be in a relationship you really really want. To be surrounded by people without anyone weirdly looking your way.

Robbe feels a wide smile on his lips and it even grows when he looks around.

Yasmina and Luca dancing together, looking like they have a little too much fun for a soft song like this, Aaron and Amber dancing close - looks like the one week present went well - a blushing Jens carefully holding Lucas in his arms, even if both boys still avoid eye contact while dancing, and in the middle of it all Milan and Noor dancing dramatically, with pirouettes and deep bows and in general very creative postures.

This is where he belongs. This is where he is at home. In Sanders arms. Between his friends. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
